Gravitation - Lessons of love
by Stavri
Summary: Gravitation is a natural phenomenon where all things attract one another including stars, planets and galaxies. Three young girls are going to find out the real meaning of it after an encounter with three mysterious women. When the first dark clouds appear on the sky, their relationships will fall into chaos. The three girls soon will realise that everything was too good to be true
1. Author's note

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

_Author's note: Some characters are borrowed from certain anime and others i have created them myself. Also, most of the borrowed characters for exp. Shion, Sachiko, Miyuki, Rei etc. are quite OOC for the story's purposes (*a special warning for those who already knew these characters long before they read this story so they wont have to take guns and try to kill me*). Places are borrowed either from real places , tv series or they are fiction. The same goes for the companies. The cars/motorbike's types are real._

_Life is unpredictable and dont know what's gonna happen the next day, so updates are going to be either daily, a few days or once in while._

_Comments and votes are always welcomed. Have a nice day :)_


	2. The day our destinies collided

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 01: The day our destinies collided

It was the year 2015. The streets of Tokyo had been noisy from the early hours due to the various cars which were coming and going non-stop. You could see people passing by while being busy trying to catch the bus or talking on the phone. Although it was the beginning of September the weather was still warm. Suddenly, a loud noise came from a huge building at the end of a nearby road. It was the sound of the many students of the Astrea Hill Girl's Academy who were getting inside their school's grounds. The building was old but from time to time the headmistress of the said school would order for a few repairs here and there. Its walls were painted in green and yellow colors.

The Astrea Hill Girl's Academy was a very prestigious all girls' school. It was built a few years after World War 2. When it first opened they were few students due to the lack of money as a result of the war but the mayor's kind offer to finance the school so he could give a chance to the town's youth to learn, slowly made the girls to take the risk and brighten their horizons. Various girls from around Japan and from various social backgrounds became students in the certain school through years.

Like any other school, the Astrea Hill Girl's Academy had its rules and rights. However, there was this one thing that the certain school would never accept no matter how much of a good person you were or how many connections you had to save yourself just in case. The romantic relationships between the students and the teachers. All the teachers had the privilege to be close to their students and help them whenever they were in need but they could never cross the red line. The same could be said for the students too. In case someone refused to listen, the consequences were terrible for the both parts.

A couple of students walked inside the old building while others were sitting on the stairs and talking with each other since the bell hadn't rung yet. You could also see a few students in circles gossiping about the latest news. Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard from afar. A couple of students turned to see what was the source of this noise. A black Ducati came at their vision. They grinned. The driver drove to the parking lot and parked her bike at the first empty space she found. She was wearing a white shirt and a black tie. A black shirt was covering her athletic legs while a pair of black flat shoes completed her outfit. On her head she was wearing a black helmet with a tiger logo to be present at each side. She hopped off her bike and took off her helmet. Her long blonde hair waved through the air. Her light blue eyes looked serious and cold. She picked up her school bag and walked towards a tall tree. All the while she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw a few students looking at her. Others were smiling at her. She tried hard not to roll her eyes and let a sigh escape from her mouth.

_I will never understand how these girls think. I'm not a famous person nor I'm the most beautiful girl in this school. And certainly I'm not into dating anyone of them. I had enough with dating a crazy girl already, she thought._

The girl's name was Shion Toumori. A normal sixteen years old girl like all the others. A girl though with a terrible past. She used to date one of the most beautiful girls in her old junior high. A perfect relationship but too perfect to be true. Fed up with her girlfriend's harmful behavior, one day Shion found the courage and ended the relationship. After that Shion took her time to recover but the emotional scars never went away.

Suddenly a familiar voice stopped the young girl on her tracks.

"Hey Shion!"

Shion turned around and took a look at the source of the voice. A young girl was running towards the biker. Shion smiled. The girl was no other than her best friend Tamao Suzumi. She was tall but not as tall as Shion. She had long blue hair always up in a bun and grey eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Shion. She had been friends with the blonde girl since their first day in junior high. Tamao was a very unlucky girl though. She had been having a crush at an older girl for years but the said girl when she found out about Tamao's feelings for her, she laughed at the blue hair girl. The incident left Tamao heartbroken and having a hard time to trust her heart to anyone ever again.

"Yo!" said Shion.

The girl stopped in front of her best friend and took a deep breath.

"I have been running non-stop" said Tamao.

"Why? Did you oversleep again?" said Shion raising an eyebrow.

Tamao drop-sweated.

"I thought so" said the blonde girl shaking her head.

"Gomeeen. I have been watching movies till late hours" said the blue hair girl.

"We had school today!"

"I know and it's our first day. I promise I will be on time from now on. Cross my heart."

"When I stop smocking" *insert sarcasm*

"Shion!" said Tamao pouting.

Shion giggled. Tamao continued pouting for a bit and then she started to giggle too.

"Hey, what kind of classes did you choose?" said Tamao suddenly.

"Dance, Acting and Singing" said Shion.

"Are you still in to become a singer?"

"Yea. I love to sing. How about you?"

"Mostly advance music lessons"

"For what?" said Shion questioningly.

"I want to become a music teacher one day"

"Oh. You used to talk about it years ago. I thought you weren't serious"

"I am. And I'm planning to become one of the best too"

"Cool" said Shion smiling.

Tamao took a look at her watch. Then, she looked back at her friend.

"Shall we head inside? The bell is about to ring at any moment" said the blue hair girl.

"You can go first. I will come in a minute" said the blonde hair girl.

"Are you going to smock again?" said Tamao in disapproval.

"Yes" said Shion as if it was obvious.

The young girl sighed in defeat. She waved to her friend and walked towards the building's entrance. Shion walked to the tall tree and leaned against it. She opened her school bag and picked up a pack of cigarettes. She opened it and took out a cigarette. She took out her lighter and lighten the cigarette she was holding. She smocked a bit and exhaled the tobacco. Shion had started smocking in a really young age. Even though it was illegal and bad for her health, it helped to calm her nerves. Tamao didn't approve when she found about it but at the end she gave up cause the blonde biker was very persistent. Suddenly, the bell rang. Shion cursed under her breath but continued to smoke. When she was done she let it fall on the floor and stepped on it. She placed her cigarettes and lighter back in her bag and walked to the school building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the building everything was too quiet. You couldn't hear any noise cause the lessons had just started.

_It seems I'm the only one here, thought Shion._

The blonde girl walked down the long corridor. She turned left and walked down another corridor.

_I wonder where my classroom is, thought Shion._

She walked a few meters.

_Class 2-A. Class 2-A, thought Shion while checking each door she was passing._

Suddenly, her eyes spotted a closed door with a big sign on it. It said Class 2-A.

"Ha! I found it" said Shion excited.

She walked to the door and knocked lightly.

"Hai" said a voice from inside.

Shion placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door. She went inside closing the door behind her. Hearing that someone came in their class, all the students stopped to listen to what their teacher was saying and turned to look at the blonde girl. Shion pretended she didn't see this and instead she turned to look at her teacher.

_I hate it when someone stares at me, thought the young girl irritated._

However, when her eyes fell on the teacher, her body froze. There, was standing the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She had semi short blue hair and brown eyes which were covered by a pair of glasses. She was tall and looked really young. She was wearing a black business suit and her feet were covered by a pair of black high heels.

_W-What is going on? My body has frozen. I can't move a muscle. A-And...Who is this person? Judging from the outfit she must be the teacher. But...But...she looks really young and...she's beautiful, thought Shion shocked._

Realizing what she had just thought about her new teacher the blonde girl turned red from the embarrassment. She shook her head.

_Hey! Just what did I think? Beautiful? Beautiful?! Seriously Shion?! Well, I won't deny she's kinda handsome. But beautiful? What the heck is wrong with you girl? And she's your teacher for god's sake!, she thought._

"Jeez" murmured the young biker.

The said teacher seeing that nobody was giving attention to the lesson she turned to look at the person who had the courage to interrupt her.

"Yes?" said the teacher in a serious tone. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Shion Toumori. I'm a new student here and I had signed in your class earlier this morning" said Shion.

The teacher nodded in approval.

"You are a bit late though" said the teacher.

"Gomen" said the blonde girl apologetically.

"Usually I don't accept these kind of behaviors but since it's the first day I will let it pass"

"Arigatoh" said Shion bowing a bit.

The teacher nodded again and turned to look at her students. She scanned the class for a minute so she could find an empty seat for her new student. With the corner of her eyes she spotted an empty seat next to Tamao. She turned to look back at the young girl.

"There is an empty next to Suzumi-san" said the teacher.

Shion took a look at her friend. She smiled. Then, she looked back at her teacher.

"Hai sensei" she said.

She started to walk towards her new desk. On the way there however somehow she lost her step. She was about to touch the floor when suddenly a pair of hands surrounded her body preventing the young biker to meet her cruel fate. Shion, who at the moment had her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen, she felt something soft and warm touching her.

_Mmhm, strange. Since when the floor is soft and warm? And it smells of...strawberries?!, thought the young girl. _

She slowly opened her eyes. What she saw let her speechless. Her teacher's face was close to hers and the young woman's eyes was staring at her.

_S-Sensei?!, thought Shion surprised._

"Sensei?" said Shion weakly.

_Great! My voice refuses to come out straight, she thought._

"I saw everything and I couldn't sit there empty-handed. I had to do something. I didn't want you to harm yourself" said the teacher smiling a bit.

Shion seeing her teacher acting like a real knight felt her cheeks getting warm. Her heart started to beat in a weird way.

"Arigatoh" said Shion smiling back to her teacher.

"It's ok Toumori-san. I had to do what I had to do" said the young teacher. "By the way my name is Miyuki. Rokujo Miyuki"

_Miyuki. Mi-yu-ki, thought the blonde girl._

"Pretty" said Shion.

The said teacher got surprised. Shion saw this and got confused. Slowly her eyes got wide.

_I didn't say that aloud, did I?, thought Shion. _

"A-Anyway" said Miyuki embarrassed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess" said the blonde student.

Miyuki slowly stood up all the while helping Shion to get on her feet too. She let the young girl free and walked back to her desk. Shion sighed and walked to her own desk. She let her bag down and took a seat next to her best friend.

"My, my" said Tamao grinning.

"What?" said Shion looking at her.

"What happened back there?"

Shion turned red.

"Nothing! I just had an accident that's all" said the blondie.

"Reeeeeally?" said Tamao.

"Yes!" said Shion turning redder.

"You put on a nice show though"

"Can we pretend it never happened and stick to our lesson?" said Shion embarrassed.

"Whatever" said Tamao, her attention now back into the page of the book she was reading.

Shion shook her head. She turned to look at her teacher. Miyuki, who at the moment had made it to get back her students' attention, was looking at the blonde girl. Shion felt a bit awkward. The young woman placed a finger on her lips as a sign for the biker to shush. Shion felt her cheeks getting warm and nodded.

_Oh brother. And the day has just started, thought Shion desperate._


	3. Our first kiss, my first love

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 02: Our first kiss, my first love

_Ring, ring, ring._

A hand slighted through the covers and switched off of the alarm clock. A gentle yawn could be heard from under the covers. The woman pushed the covers away and stretched. She took a look at the clock. It said 6:45.

_Is it 6:45 already? Geez. I better get up then, she thought._

She slowly raised up and walked to the bathroom. She took off her pajamas and underwear and head to the shower. She had a quick bath and then she changed into a new pair of underwear. She put on her dark blue business suit and covered her feet with a pair of black high heels. She combed her semi short blue hair and put on a bit of make up. She drew a fine dark red line on her lips with her lipstick. She took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect" she said satisfied.

Then, she walked down the stairs. Her nose caught a smell of fresh baked pancakes. She smiled.

"Shizuma must be up" she said.

She walked towards the kitchen. A tall woman with long silver hair was standing behind the stove and holding a pan where she was making the pancakes. She was wearing a white shirt and a grey tie. A grey shirt was covering her tone legs while a pair of black high heels was covering her feet.

"Good morning Shizuma" said Miyuki.

Shizuma turned to look at her and a smile appeared on her lips.

''Good morning Miyuki" she said.

"Early like usual?" said Miyuki while taking a seat behind the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh. Someone has to make breakfast in this house" Shizuma teased.

Miyuki laughed a bit.

"Yea, you are right" said the young woman.

Shizuma returned her attention back to the stove. She turned it off and left the pan on it. She walked to cupboard and opened it. She took out two plates and closed the cupboard. She walked back to the stove. She placed the two plates next to her. She picked up the pan and put a few pancakes on it. She proceeded to do the same with the second plate. She let the pan on the stove and picked up both plates. She walked to the kitchen counter. She gave one of the plates to her best friend and she placed the other plate in front of her.

"Honey syrup or chocolate syrup?" said Shizuma.

"Chocolate syrup" said Miyuki.

Shizuma nodded and walked to the fridge. She opened it and took out two bottles. One had the label 'Chocolate Syrup' on it and the other had the 'Honey Syrup' label. She closed the fridge and walked back to the kitchen counter. She gave the 'Chocolate Syrup' bottle to Miyuki. Miyuki took it and put some on her pancakes. Shizuma put some honey syrup on her own pancakes. The silver hair woman took a seat and together the two friends enjoyed their breakfast.

"What do you think about our new job?" said Shizuma suddenly.

"It's fine I guess. I'm a bit scared though" said Miyuki.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise" the silver hair woman assured her.

"Anything than to face that woman ever again"

"I'm still wondering why she did what she did"

"I don't know. Maybe she wasn't the only one who was wrong here. Maybe...I don't know. Maybe it was my fault too?"

"How could you say such a thing Miyuki?" said Shizuma a bit angry. "You tried hard for this relationship to work. And as far as I know it wasn't you the one who cheated!"

"I know but still-"

"There are no buts" Shizuma interrupted her. "You loved her, you fought for her but she never appreaciated the efforts"

Miyuki nodded. Shizuma sighed.

"Anyway, it belongs to the past now" said Miyuki.

"Yea. And the best of all? You left that creepy school for good" said Shizuma.

For a moment they became silent.

"As far as I remember, Astrea Hill Girl's Academy is an all girls school right?" Miyuki said suddenly.

"Yea. It's a paradise full of bishoujo hime" said Shizuma dreamily.

Miyuki giggled.

"You never change huh?" she said.

"Who? Me? Never!" said Shizuma proudly.

"Well, it's much better than to be with _her_ right?"

"Yea" said the silver foxie sad. "Sometimes I'm wondering how I got into this mess"

"It seems the only one she ever really loved and cared about was herself and only"

"Indeed" she agreed.

"But like you said, it belongs now to the past. And who knows? Maybe in our new school you will find someone else and perhaps she will be better than the previous ones" said Miyuki trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I hope" said Shizuma smiling a bit.

Miyuki took a look at her watch.

"It's time for us to go" she said.

"Already?" said Shizuma.

Miyuki nodded. Shizuma stood up and picked up the plates. She placed them in the dish-washer and together with her blue hair friend walked to the living room. She saw her suit's jacket hanging on a chair and put it on. She picked up her bag. Miyuki did the same. They walked towards the exit door. Shizuma opened the door and let Miyuki go outside first. She followed after closing the door behind her. Two cars and very expensive ones were parked outside the house. The one was a silver Porche Cayman and the other one was a black Toyota Camry. Miyuki walked to the black car while Shizuma walked to the silver one. They unlocked the driver's door and got inside. They turned their cars' engine on and slowly drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thirty minutes later..._

Shizuma and Miyuki arrived at their new school and parked their cars at the Academy's parking lot. They opened the driver's door and got out of their respective cars. They picked up their bags and closed the doors. Together they started to walk towards the school building. Along the way a couple of students were staring at them. Most of them were surprised and curious about the unknown women while others couldn't help but tingle with excitement from the beauty both women brought out. Shizuma perceived it and secretly laughed. The blue hair woman sensing that something was off with her friend, turned to look at the silver hair beauty.

"Is something wrong Shizuma?" Miyuki wondered.

"I think we got the students' attention" said Shizuma.

Miyuki looked over her friend's shoulder and indeed a handful of students were looking at them. However, when they realized that one of the future teachers was looking back, they shifted their stare to somewhere else, hiding their embarrassment at the same time. The blue hair woman giggled lightly.

"Seeing two unknown young women coming in their school, it's not something that happens everyday it seems" she noticed.

"Perhaps" Shizuma said. "Do you think we are going to have a fan club very soon?"

"I can't say for sure but who knows?"

"Are we going to have stalkers too?" said the young foxie uneasy.

"I hope not" said Miyuki trying hard not to shiver. "They are too difficult to handle"

The two women reached the building's entrance and went inside. They walked down the long corridor and turned right. They walked down another corridor and passed by a few doors. Miyuki carefully inspected every door. When suddenly...

"There" said Miyuki pointing at a large wooden door.

Shizuma turned to look at it. The door looked brand new and a big sign was placed on the front with the 'Headmistress Office' word written on it in golden color.

"Are you ready?" said Shizuma looking now at her friend.

"Yea, I guess" said Miyuki.

Shizuma nodded and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" said a voice from inside.

The silver hair woman slowly opened the door and went inside. Miyuki followed after closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women got inside the headmistress's office and closed the door. The office was quite big. The walls were painted in light blue and yellow colors. A couple of paintings were hanging on the walls. The subject of those paintings were covering various facts: flowers, sunsets, nature, landscapes. A large bookcase was standing at the far end of the office. On the bookcase you could see lots of books from various writers and years. At the other end there was a huge case with lots of dossiers standing on it. A couple of plants were been placed at each corner of the room. On the left side of the office there was a big brown couch while on the right side there was a small round table with two wooden chairs around it facing each other. At the center of the room there was a big glass desk with a leather black chair being placed behind it. A young woman was sitting at the said desk. She appeared to be in her late forties. She had long black straight hair. Her eyes couldn't be seen since they were covered by her hair. At the moment she was reading a few papers and from to time she would type on her computer. Shizuma and Miyuki walked to the desk.

"Excuse me" said Miyuki.

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at the blue hair future teacher.

"Yes? How may I help you?" said the woman in a serious tone.

"My name is Miyuki Rokujo and this is Shizuma Hanazono" Miyuki said while pointing to her friend.

The black hair woman shifted her look on Shizuma. When their eyes met, the silver hair woman became speechless.

_She looks very beautiful. I haven't seen such an attractive woman in my entire life. Her eyes are deep green. They remind me of garnet, thought Shizuma._

The ethereal existence shifted her look back to Miyuki.

"We have been talking on the phone before. I sent you our biographies a couple of days ago" said Miyuki.

"Oh yes" said the woman.

She stood up and gave her hand to the blue hair woman.

"My name is Honoka Matsumoto. I'm the headmistress of the Astrea Hill Girls Academy" she said.

Miyuki took her hand in hers and shook it lightly. Honoka proceeded to do the same with Shizuma.

"Please, have a seat" she said.

Both women nodded and sat on the two chairs that were in front of the headmistress's desk. Honoka took a seat too.

"You are planning to work in our school as teachers right?" she started saying.

"Yes" said Miyuki.

"Do you have any past experience?"

"Yes. Shizuma and I used to work in Fuuka Academy and before that we used to work in Juuban Academy"

"How long?"

"Five years in Juuban Academy and three years in Fuuka Academy"

Honoka nodded.

"Impressive" she said.

Both Miyuki and Shizuma smiled.

"Rokujo-san in your biography you are mentioning that you took a Master of Arts in Tokyo University" said Honoka.

"Yes" said the blue hair woman.

"Was it something you always wanted or did you have to choose under certain circumstances?"

"Iie. I always wanted to be a music teacher"

The headmistress nodded.

"Hanazono-san you mentioned in you biography that you took a Master Degree in Psychology in Tokyo University" she said.

"Yes" said Shizuma.

"Was it something you wanted or someone else told you to?"

"Iie. I always wanted to be a psychologist"

Honoka nodded in approval.

"Our school has a long history. Various people from around Japan through years became teachers here and gave the chance to many girls to bright their horizons. I was one of them" she said.

"Did you use to be a student here Matsumoto-sama?" Miyuki wondered.

"Yes. When I graduated I went to Kyoto University. I took my degree and decided to return in Tokyo where I started to work in this school as a teacher at first and then through years and efforts I became the headmistress"

The two women stared in awe. First time in their life they met another woman with a brilliant past.

"This school is very prestigious and its very known for keeping a low profile. Any indecency that might hurt its good picture has no place here. Preventing this school from being the source of negatives comments in the educational world is something I've being fighting over years as to not happen. For that reason I will not accept any slips. Do you understand what I'm saying?" said Honoka.

"Yes ma'am" said the two women.

The headmistress nodded.

"In the Astrea Hill Girls Academy the teachers must be able to take their work seriously and for no reason they should take these commitments for granted" she said.

"Yes ma'am" said the two women again.

Honoka nodded again.

"Our school has its rules and rights like any other school. However, there is one thing that as a headmistress I won't tolerate and if something comes to my attention the consequences will be very serious" she said.

Honoka became silent for a bit and then...

"I'm talking about the romantic relationships between the teachers and the students" she said.

The sounding of the words the headmistress used to talk about the one thing that Miyuki didn't want to remember, made the newly-found teacher to stand still. Honoka seeing Miyuki's reaction with the corner of her eyes, she raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Rokujo-san?" she said.

"I-Iie. I'm fine" said Miyuki.

"Are you sure? You look quite pale"

"Hai. I didn't sleep well yesterday and I had a hard time to get up this morning"

Honoka nodded.

"Take care of yourself. You don't want to get sick on your first days" she said.

"I will" said Miyuki trembling a bit.

The headmistress nodded in approval.

"Like I said, I won't accept this kind of behavior and I won't hesitate to take the appropriate measures" she said.

"Yes ma'am" the two women said.

"Good. You have been assigned to teach each one of you in different classes" Honoka said while giving to the two newly-found teachers a piece of paper.

The two women took the papers in hand and took a look at them.

"Rokujo-san you are taking Class 2-A while Hanazono-san takes Class 3-B" said the headmistress.

Shizuma and Miyuki looked up at their new boss and nodded in approval.

"Good. You can find your timetable in the secretary's office. Make sure to drop by before the lessons start" said Honoka.

"Yes ma'am" said the two women.

The two young teachers picked up their bags. They opened them and placed their papers inside. Then, they closed their bags and waited for their headmistress to give them more advice.

"Well, I have nothing more to say. Welcome in Astrea Hill Girls Academy and in case you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or the rest of the school staff." Honoka said.

The two friends nodded and slowly raised from their seats. Honoka did the same too. Once again they shook hands. When it was Shizuma's turn to shake hands with the headmistress, the silver hair foxie saw something round and golden shining on the other woman's wedding finger. She looked up at the black hair woman.

"Matsumoto-sama are you married?" said Shizuma.

"Yes. How did you know?" said Honoka surprised.

"I saw the ring on your wedding finger"

"Oh"

Honoka looked at her wedding ring and then back at the young teacher.

"My wife and I got married ten years ago" she said smiling a bit.

"Congratulations" Shizuma said smiling back. Deep inside however she felt quite disappointed.

"Arigatoh"

"Did you propose to her?"

"We both did. I didn't expect it yet it was one of the best moment of my life"

Shizuma nodded. She shook hands with Honoka and started to talk towards the door with Miyuki following behind. She opened the door and went outside. Miyuki followed after closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two friends got out of the headmistress's office.

"Would you like to get a coffee before we visit the secretary's office?" said Miyuki while looking at her best friend.

"Yea" said Shizuma sighing.

"Is something wrong Shizuma?" wondered Miyuki.

"Iie. I'm fine" she lied.

"You don't look fine to me"

Shizuma sighed again.

"Well..." she hesitated a bit to answer.

"Let me guess. You fell for our headmistress but your wings crushed when you found out she was married. Right?" Miyuki said.

Shizuma's eyes widen and she turned red. She turned to look at the blue hair woman.

"How did you-" she started saying.

"I know?" when Miyuki interrupted her. "Shizuma we have been friends our whole lives. I know you better than anyone else"

Shizuma placed a hand on her forehead and sighed for the third time. Miyuki words undoubtedly were true and sometimes she hated her best friend for that. Especially in times like this.

"Besides, I saw you checking her wedding ring" Miyuki teased.

"Please remind me why we are still friends" said Shizuma desperate.

"Well" said the blue hair thoughtful. "We clicked from the first moment we met, our parents are childhood friends and we love each other"

"Uh...Yea"

Miyuki giggled. Shizuma let her hand down and looked at her friend. There were times Miyuki could be strict and unbearable and other times she could be sweet and understanding. Right now it was one of those times. And she felt blessed for having such a great person like the bluenette as a friend. She let a smile appear on her lips.

"Don't worry. Very soon you will find someone else to bother your mind with" Miyuki said.

"Perhaps" the silver hair foxie said yet not so sure.

However, that smile soon disappeared when she recalled Miyuki's reaction when the headmistress told them about the prohibited affairs between the students and the teachers of this school.

"Did something happen back there?" said Shizuma.

"When?" wondered Miyuki.

"You know...When the headmistress told us about the affairs between the students and the teachers and the fact she would never let it happen...You seemed kinda off for a moment"

"Oh. Well..."

The blue hair woman hesitated for a minute to answer.

"Did she remind you of-?" Shizuma started to say.

"Yes" but Miyuki interrupted her.

"Miyuki that belongs to the past. Besides, only two people know about this. You and I"

"But, what if someone from the Fuuka Academy comes here and talks with Matsumoto-sama?" said the bluenette worried.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. To take revenge maybe?"

"Miyuki nobody is going to harm you. At least, not anymore. I doubt anyone would come here anyway. They don't know we are assigned to this school" said the silver hair foxie trying to cheer up her best friend.

"But..." the bluenette insisted.

"Besides, the only person who knows about us got expelled and returned back to her hometown" Shizuma noted.

"I hope she never comes in our life again. I won't handle another fright, another stress"

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine" she assured her.

Miyuki nodded.

"Shall we go and get the coffee you mentioned?" said Shizuma.

"Yea. And then we have to drop by the secretary's office" the bluenette noted.

Shizuma nodded in approval. Together the two friends started to walk away from the headmistress office and head over to the school cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the bell ringing could be heard in the entire school grounds. One by one the students went inside the school building and to their respective classes. Miyuki was already in her own classroom and right now she was standing behind her desk observing the students who were entering the room and trying to find an empty chair to sit. A couple of them looked excited about the new semester and the many surprises it would bring while others were missing the sunny beaches and the dives they did in the warm dark blue sea. The blue hair woman let a smile appear on her lips. When the last ones entered the classroom Miyuki walked to the door and closed it. Then, she walked back to her desk. A lot of noise was made due to the laughs and the talks of the students so Miyuki placed her hands close to her mouth and...

"CLASS!" she shouted.

Everyone became silent and turned to look at her.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Miyuki Rokujo. I'm a music teacher and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I'm a new teacher here but I will try my best to make this year as much excited and educational as I can" said Miyuki bowing.

The students stared in awe. It was their first time seeing a young woman taking an educational job. They were used to be witnesses of middle age women with grey hair and a boring attitude. And to top it all? She was very gorgeous.

"Hai Miyuki-senseeeeei" said the students in a dreamy state.

Miyuki tried hard not to laugh. It wasn't long since she came to this school and she already had fans.

"In case you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" the young teacher said.

They students nodded and immediately raised their hands. The blue hair woman raised an eyebrow.

_They are fast, she thought._

"You" Miyuki said while pointing at a random student.

"Miyuki-sensei how old are you?" the student said.

"I'm twenty eight"

She pointed at another student.

"What is your favorite color?" the student said.

"Brown" Miyuki answered.

She pointed at a third student.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the student said.

_The kids are growing fast these days, noted the young teacher surprised. _

"For the mean time no" she said.

She pointed at a fourth student.

"Did you always want to be a music teacher?" the student said.

"Yes. Since I was in a very young age. My parents weren't very excited when they heard about it but they gave me their full support" the bluenette said. "Any more questions?"

The students shook their heads. Miyuki opened her bag and took out a few books, papers, pens and her glasses case. She opened her glasses case and took out her glasses. She put them on and looked at her students.

"Today is our first lesson so I'm not going to be harsh on you. Instead, we are going to make a small review about the things you learnt in junior high. Let's see what you remember. Shall we?" she said.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" the students said.

"Let's start with the classic music in the late 1900's. I want you-" she started saying but she got interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hai" the young woman said.

The door slowly opened and someone came inside. All the eyes turned to look at the intruder. Miyuki seeing that her students' attention wasn't on her anymore she turned to look at the source of her lesson's interruption irritated. Her eyes widen. There, was standing the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. She had long blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. She was tall and looked really mature for her age. She was wearing the school uniform and a pair of flat black shoes covered her feet.

_What a beautiful girl! Her long blonde hair and light blue eyes remind me of an angel. I wonder who she might be, thought the young teacher._

Realizing what she had just thought about the new girl she turned red from the embarrassment. She shook her head.

_Dear lord! Just what did i think? Beautiful? Angel? Miyuki what's wrong with you? You just met this girl, she thought._

She looked at the new girl again.

_From the looks of it she belongs to our school and she's young despite her mature appearance, she thought._

She sighed.

_Way to go Miyuki. You let yourself fall a young girl and she's a student of this Academy! What's up with your mind?, she thought a bit angry._

She sighed again. She looked at the blonde girl once again.

"Yes?" she said in a serious tone. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Shion Toumori. I'm a new student here and I had signed in your class earlier this morning" the new girl said.

_Is that so?, thought the young teacher._

She nodded in approval.

"You are a bit late though" the bluenette said.

"Gomen" said the blonde girl apologetically.

The young woman stared at her for a bit and then...

"Usually I don't accept these kind of behaviors but since it's the first day I will let it pass" she said.

"Arigatoh" said Shion bowing a bit.

Miyuki nodded again and shift her look to her students. She scanned the class for a minute so she could find an empty seat for the blonde girl. With the corner of her eyes she spotted an empty seat next to a young bluenette. She looked back at Shion.

"There is an empty next to Suzumi-san" Miyuki said.

"Hai sensei" the blonde girl said.

The young girl walked to her new desk. Miyuki once again shifted her look to her students. She was about to say something when suddenly she heard someone screaming. She looked around the class and saw at far end of the room the new girl losing her step and about to fall. She ran as fast as she could and placed her hands around the girl's body to prevent her from falling. The young girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at her teacher.

"Sensei?"the girl said weakly.

"I saw everything and I couldn't sit there empty-handed. I had to do something. I didn't want you to harm yourself" the young woman said smiling a bit.

"Arigatoh" the girl said smiling back.

"It's ok Toumori-san. I had to do what I had to do. By the way my name is Miyuki. Rokujo Miyuki"

"Pretty"

Miyuki got surprised. Never in her entire life someone called her name pretty. She didn't know how to react. Being flattered from the compliment or being angry that her student had just stop over the boundaries? She decided not to think about it.

"A-Anyway" she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess" the blonde girl said.

Miyuki slowly stood up all the while helping Shion to get on her feet too. She let the young girl free and walked back to her desk.

"Let's get back to our lesson everyone" the young teacher said.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the bluenette. Some of them had surprised expressions on their faces while others had their cheeks turned a bit red.

"We started to talk about the classic music in the late 1900's. I want you to write down the most famous musicians of that time and the reason they are so important to remember" the young woman said.

The students nodded and opened their bags while trying not to bother their minds about what they had just witnessed. They took out some papers, pens, notebooks and went through with it. Miyuki looked around the class and waited for her students to finish. Suddenly, her eyes caught the new girl talking with the young bluenette.

_It seems Toumori-san has fit in the class already. However, she appears to be quite close with Suzumi-san. Do they know each other?, she thought._

They young girls oblivious to what was happening around them continued to talk to each other. The older woman for some reason sensed a sting of jealousy inside her heart. She didn't know the reason for this strange feeling but she couldn't handle the idea of the two girls being so close. She bit her lower lip.

_Don't they know is prohibited to talk to each other in class?, she thought._

She kept staring at them when suddenly the blonde girl turned to look at her. The young woman felt her heart beat in a weird way from the sudden contact but tried to act impassible.

_Now is my chance, she thought._

She placed a finger above her lips as a sign for the new girl to shush. The blonde girl nodded and and picked up her bag. She took out the things she needed and placed her bag down. She picked up a pen and started to write down anything she could remember from the previous century.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring, ring, ring._

The school bell rang. The students put down their pens and started to pack their things. Miyuki closed the book she was holding and placed it on her desk. She took off her glasses and placed them on the desk too.

"Make sure you bring me the papers by tomorrow" she said.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" the students said.

Slowly one by one the young girls took their leave. The only ones who stayed behind were Shion, Tamao and their homeroom teacher Miyuki. The blue hair woman started to pack her things too when suddenly she heard voices coming from afar. She looked around and saw the two young girls raised from their seats and about to leave the classroom. She tried to ignore them yet seeing the two friends being so close to each other and acting as if they were something more, it brought back that weird sting of jealousy she felt before. She had to do something. She couldn't stand seeing the two girls together.

_Why though? Why I have to do something about it? It doesn't concern me. Toumori-san is free to do whatever she wants, she thought._

But the more she was seeing them acting lovingly to each other the merrier she wanted to break them apart.

_My lord? What is happening to me? Why I can't handle the idea of these two girls being together? What's wrong with me? This is not right. This is not right at all, she thought._

She looked at the two girls again. The sting of jealousy inside her started to grow. She bit her lower lip.

"Toumori-san" the young teacher she said suddenly.

The two girls turned to look at her.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" the blonde girl said.

"I would like to have a talk with you" the bluenette said.

"Yes"

The young girl looked back at her friend. Tamao nodded in approval. Shion smiled at her. The bluenette moved close to her friend and kissed her on the cheek. The sting of jealousy inside Miyuki's heart grew more. Tamao let go off her friend and walked to the door. She opened it and got outside closing the door behind her. The two women, Shion and Miyuki, were now left alone.

"Have a seat" Miyuki said pointing at an empty chair on the front desk.

Shion nodded and walked to the said desk. She took a seat, let her bag down and curiously looked at her teacher. Miyuki slowly stood up and walked around her desk. She stopped in front it and leaned back a bit.

"Is something wrong Miyuki-sensei?" the blonde girl said.

"You could say that" the teacher answered.

She became silent for a bit and then...

"I have seen you talking with Suzumi-san" she said.

"I have already apologized for that" the young girl said.

"I know. I wasn't talking about this"

Shion nodded.

"You seemed quite close with her. Do you know each other?" the bluenette said.

"Yes. Tamao and I met on our first day in junior high and we have been friends since then" the blonde girl said.

Miyuki nodded.

"You didn't act like simple friends back there. It was as if you were something more" she said.

Shion laughed a bit.

"We are just friends Miyuki-sensei. We just happen to act friendlier than usual cause we are practically a family. Tamao is the sister I never had" the blonde girl explained.

Miyuki nodded. She walked slowly to the desk the blonde girl was sitting at.

"Why you are asking me this question Miyuki-sensei?" the blonde girl said curious once again.

Miyuki placed her hands on the desk and leaned close to Shion. The blonde girl felt a bit awkward.

_She's leaning close to me. I wonder why, she thought._

"I don't have the answer for this question Toumori-san. All I know is, I don't want to see you being so affectionate with other girls" the teacher said.

The young woman leaned closer. Their faces were inches from each other. The blonde girl turned red from the close contact. Miyuki's breathing became heavy.

_She's really close. I can smell her perfume. Her eyes are very attractive. They remind me of chocolate. Her nose is thin and classy. Her lips. Her lips are dark red and a bit wet. I can almost feel them on mine, Shion thought while staring at her teacher's face._

_Just what I think I'm doing? I'm about to kiss her. This is a huge mistake. I will break the red rule. I will get into trouble. I promised myself I would never let this happen again and here I am...About to kiss this student. Why? Why am I doing this? What's wrong with me? I have to stop this. I have to hold back and pretend it never happened, the young teacher thought._

However, a voice in her heart was telling her to go on. To let everything aside and enjoy the moment. Miyuki didn't know how to react. Should see listen to the voice and kiss the blonde girl or hold back and forget it happened? As if her body had a mind of it own, the young teacher closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde girl on the lips. Shion's eyes widen. Her teacher's sudden move caught her on guard. However, she had to resist. She had to push this woman away. She couldn't let this happen. Miyuki was an adult and her homeroom teacher! Yet something inside her was telling her to let everything aside and respond to the kiss. She didn't know how to react. As if her own body had a mind of it own, the young girl slowly closed her eyes and kiss the young woman back. While they were kissing, Miyuki raised her hand and placed it on Shion's cheek. Shion raised her hand and placed it on the bluenette's shoulder. She let it slight down to her back. Both women deepen their kiss. The blonde girl slowly raised from her seat never breaking their kiss. She placed both hands around her teacher's shoulders and hugged her. The young teacher placed both hands around the girl's waist and hugged her back. Their need for oxygen however took them over and they broke the kiss. They stared at each other. Their eyes slowly widen. Realization had just hit them hard.

_I just kissed my teacher. I just kissed my teacher! Oh god. I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong. It was totally wrong. However, I wasn't the only one at fault here. She kissed me back. And as far as I remember she was one who started it. Why did she kiss me anyway?, the young girl thought._

_Dear lord I just broke the red rule. I broke the red rule! I'm so into trouble. How could I have done such a terrible thing? I kissed my own student. I kissed my own student for god's sake! I vowed never to do that again and I did it. My God, how I could be so stupid?, the young teacher thought panicked._

Miyuki let go of the blonde girl and took a few steps back.

_I have to do something about it. I have to stop this. I hope I still have time, she thought._

She took a breath and looked at the blonde biker.

"Toumori-san" she said in a serious tone.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" the blonde biker answered.

"About what happened...I think it was a mistake. You are my student and I'm your teacher. All this...It's not right. Besides, what if someone finds out?"

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Cross my heart"

"But, what if someone finds out? Both of us are going to be in trouble. Have you heard about the red rule?"

"Yes. I heard a few things about it in the secretary's office"

The bluenette nodded.

"Things are gonna be really tough if what happened here today gets out of this door" she said.

"What are we going to do?" Shion said.

The young teacher sighed.

"We should forget about it and act as if it never happen" she said.

The blonde girl was about to nod as an agreement to what her teacher was saying but for some strange reason she felt a small crack in her heart. As if her heart was made from glass and someone took a stone and threw it at it breaking her heart in small pieces. She didn't know why this was happening but this feeling wasn't very welcomed.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Excuse me?" the bluenette said.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure is that what you want?" the blonde girl said in a trembling voice.

"Of course this is what I want. Why I would-" she started to say but the tears that started to form in Shion's eyes didn't let her finish her sentence.

She walked to the desk, her student was previously sitting at, once again worried.

"Toumori-san are you ok?" she said.

"Yes Miyuki-sensei. Why I wouldn't be?" the blonde girl wondered.

"Because...You are crying"

"I'm crying?"

"Yes"

Shion touched her skin which was close to her eyes and sensed it was wet. Unknowingly to her she had being crying. And to top it all? They tears for some reason wouldn't stop.

"Toumori-san" the young teacher.

"I'm fine...I'm fine" the young biker said taking a step back.

"Gomen"

"I understand"

The young girl picked up her bag and walked towards the door. She opened it and went outside closing the door behind her. The young teacher stayed there staring at the open door.

"Gomen Toumori-san" she practically said to no one.

_I did the the right thing. It sounds harsh but I did the right thing. For all of us, she thought._

Unknowingly to her a few tears started to form in her own eyes.


	4. The end before the beginning

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 03: The end before the beginning

Shion let a sigh escape from her mouth. It wasn't her first time that day but definitely it wouldn't be the last. Only two days had passed since her encounter with Miyuki and the blonde girl couldn't find any peace. When she got home she walked straight to her room and refused to come out. She spent her time laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. And thinking. Thinking about a certain blue hair woman and the kiss they had exchanged. She never thought she would ever have the chance to be kissed by someone again yet here she was. Red, warm, older female lips covering hers while a pair of strong hands were hugging her young body. The thought sent her a wave of shivers. She sighed again. She turned to look at the drawer which was next to her bed. She saw her i-pod lying on it. She picked it up. She put on her earphones and turned the i-pod on. She closed her eyes and listened to whatever song was playing. Once again the thought of her teacher kissing her bothered her young mind. She felt her cheeks getting warm and she could hardly breath. Shion opened her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Why I can't stop thinking about her?" she said.

She slowly rose up and walked to her desk. She opened her bag and took out her cigarettes and the lighter. She picked one and lighted it. She smocked a bit and walked to the window. With her free hand she opened the curtains and took a look outside. The streets were empty and no sound could be heard. The sun was slowly making his debut. It was already morning. She would have to be at school in a few hours and she barely slept. Actually, she didn't get any sleep at all. She sighed.

"I will look like a zombie. Great" she said. *enter sarcasm*

She took a look at the scenery from afar. The sun was slowly hugging the trees while a couple of birds were flying away. The sky had took a golden color while the tall buildings looked like dark shades.

"It looks beautiful" the blonde girl said.

_But not as beautiful as her, her mind said._

"Great. Even my mind is against me" she said furious.

She took another smoke.

"I wonder how I got into this mess. And the worst of all? She doesn't want to continue this. She kissed me first and now she wants to end it. I don't understand. What the heck is wrong with this woman? And what the heck is wrong with me? I act as if I care or something. Of course I don't care. She's not my girlfriend! She's just my teacher. " she said.

_Geez, she thought._

She took another look outside.

"What am I going to do? I'm very confused" she said desperate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of Tokyo a blue hair woman was experiencing the same problem. From the moment Miyuki came home she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She could hardly eat or concentrate on her work. At the end she decided to let it go and take a nap instead. However, luck wasn't on her side neither this time. No matter how much she tried to sleep, she couldn't make it. Her mind was overworking. The thought of kissing her student and then rejecting her didn't stop bothering the young woman. She sighed.

_Why I can't stop thinking about her? I did something terrible to her and then I pushed her away. It was the right thing to do. Then, why I can't stop thinking about her? And that kiss? It didn't mean anything. I got jealous of her close friendship with Suzumi-san and I acted without thinking, she thought._

"Jealous. Why I even got jealous anyway? I'm not interested in her. Besides, Shion is free to do whatever she wants. If she wants to be with Suzumi-san then let it be" she said.

She sighed again.

"Why am I feeling bad about this then? As if I did something I shouldn't have?" she said.

She slowly rose up. She walked to the window. She opened the curtains with both hands and looked outside. She would have to leave for school in a few hours and she had hardly slept.

"I will look like a zombie" she said tiredly.

She looked up at the sky.

"The sun looks beautiful" she said.

_Bright and warm just like her, her mind said._

She sweat dropped.

"Even my mind is against me" she said.

She sighed and continued staring at the sun till it was time for her to take a bath all the while thinking about a certain blonde hair girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of time Shion took a quick bath and changed into her school uniform. She hopped on her bike and drove towards her school. The idea of being back there didn't sound very pleasing to her but she couldn't stay home for more. She had a dream to fulfill. A couple of minutes later she could be seen getting into the school gates and stopping at a free space in the parking lot. She turned the engine off and hopped off her bike. She took off her helmet and picked up her school bag. She walked towards her usual spot. She found Tamao leaning back on the tree waiting for her.

"Hey" the blonde girl said.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Tamao said.

"I didn't feel very well so I had to stay home for a few days" she lied.

"Oh. Are you ok now?" the blue hair girl said believing her.

"Yea. I'm fine"

"Shall we get inside?"

"Iie. Go first. I will be with you in a minute"

"Ok. See you later"

"See ya"

Tamao waved to her and walked towards the school building's entrance. Shion waved back and opened her school bag. She took out her cigarettes and the lighter. She picked one and lighted it. She smocked a bit. Suddenly, she heard someone closing a door. She looked around. She spotted Miyuki standing next to her car. She shook her head.

_Great, she thought furious._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki got out of her car and closed the door. She started to walk towards the building's entrance. Suddenly, with the corner of her eyes she spotted the blonde girl standing in front of a tree and smocking. Her eyes got widen.

_Shion! I never expected I would see her again. She has been absent for two days straight. But...What the heck is she doing? She's smocking!? She's too young to smoke. And the headmistress doesn't allow the students to smoke. This must end here, she thought shocked._

She started to walk towards her student. Shion hearing footsteps coming to her she looked around. She saw Miyuki walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow surprised.

_She's coming over here. I wonder why, she thought._

Miyuki walked closed to her and took the cigarette that Shion was holding away from the blonde girl.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" the blonde girl said angrily.

The blue hair woman threw it down on the floor and stepped on it.

"You are too young to smoke. Besides, the headmistress doesn't allow the students to smoke" she said while folding her arms.

"Is that so?" the blonde girl said.

"Yes"

"Fuck off"

"Excuse me, what did you say?" she said in a serious tone.

"Fuck off!"

"Come with me" she said while grabbing one of Shion's hands.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"At the headmistress's office"

"I'm not going" she said taking her hand back with some force.

"Yes you are going"

"No, I'm not!" she insisted.

"Yes you are!"

Shion took a few steps back. Miyuki sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" she said.

"You started it" the blonde girl said.

"You violated the rules"

"And you are a pain in the ass!"

Miyuki sighed again.

"Is it about what happened two days ago?" she said. "That's why you are acting like that?"

Shion refused to answer.

"It's not the right time to talk about it. Shall we leave it for later?" the blue hair teacher said.

"No" the blonde biker said. "We have nothing to talk about"

"We HAVE something to talk about. So, shall we leave it for later?"

"No!" Shion insisted.

"Please?" Miyuki said in a gentle tone.

Shion stared at her for a bit.

"Ahhhh fine!" she said suddenly.

Miyuki nodded and walked away from her. Shion sighed and looked at her cigarettes. She shook her head and put them inside her bag. Then, she started to walk towards the building's entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the day, the blonde girl and the blue hair woman would exchange glances when they thought that no one was looking. Aside from that though, nothing too serious happened. Suddenly, the school bell rang. It was time for the school day to come to an end. All the students started to pack their things in a fast speed. Bit by bit the classroom emptied. Shion, Tamao and Miyuki were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Shall we catch up with Leticia?" Tamao said while picking up her bag.

"Gomen but I will pass on this one. I have to talk with Miyuki-sensei" Shion said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie" she lied. "She wants to talk about the essay the last time I gave to her"

"Oh" the blue hair girl said believing her. "Well, see you later then"

Shion nodded. Tamao gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked to the door. She went out closing the door behind her. At the moment Miyuki was sitting behind her desk and reading a book. When she heard the door closing she closed her book. She let it on her desk and looked up. She saw Shion sitting behind her own desk. She slowly rose up and walked to her student's desk. Hearing someone approaching her, the blonde girl looked up. She saw the blue hair woman standing in front of her with a serious face.

"Toumori-san" she started saying.

Shion nodded.

"As I said during the morning, there is something we need to talk about" the teacher said.

"Yes" the blonde girl said.

"I apologize for the long delay. There wasn't enough time to talk, plus someone could hear us"

Shion nodded again.

"Well, since no one will bother us, I think we have to start" the blue hair woman said.

Shion nodded for the third time.

"Listen Toumori-san. Two days ago without thinking I did something really bad. I shouldn't have done it and I want to apologize. However, what I told you that day it still counts to this day. Toumori-san as an adult and a teacher I have many responsibilities. One of them it to help the students to become better people and brighten their horizons. Plus, I have to give my best as to not harass this Academy's name. For that reason, I won't tolerate any kind of behaviors, including this one, under any circumstances. Do you understand what am I saying?" the blue hair woman said.

"Yes" the blonde girl said.

"What happened two days before wasn't right. Both of us violated this school's rules and if by any chance this gets out of here both of us will be in trouble"

Shion nodded again. Miyuki sighed.

"Toumori-san you are very young and you have a long way till you get serious about your life. You can do whatever you want, being in a relationship with whoever girl you want. You can enjoy your time as a teenager in its fullest. You shouldn't mess with the wrong stuff and ending up losing a prosperous future" she said in a gentle tone.

The blonde girl stared at her for bit.

"What should we do about it?" she said.

Miyuki folded her arms and got serious once again.

"Forget abut what happened with our lives and move on. And the most important? We won't say anything about it to anyone" she said.

Shion became thoughtful. The thought of letting behind what happened and continued with their lives looked promising to the young girl, however, forgetting about the kiss, a kiss fulfilled with wonderful feelings and such great emotions it felt almost...sad.

"Are you sure about this?" she said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" the teacher said confused.

"I said if you are sure about forgetting the past. Is that what you want? Is that what you really want?"

"Why I wouldn't?"

"Cause this is not what I want!" the blonde girl said furious while standing up.

Miyuki's eyes widen. The sudden outburst of the young student surprised her a bit.

"Toumori-san" she started saying.

"Do you think is easy for me to pretend I never hold you, I never tasted your lips, I never felt your body close to mine? Do you think is easy for me to forget that for the first time in my life I felt alive? I don't know what is happening to me, I don't know why it even happens but I DO know that what I felt the moment I kissed you I wouldn't trade it for anything" Shion said angrily.

_I might sound like a lunatic right now. I know that this isn't right. I'm a horrible person. But asking me to forget something that I spent these days thinking about it over and over...no. I can't forget about it. I don't want to forget about it. This is wrong. What we are doing is against society. I can't stop it though. Just like that day, I'm feeling as if my body is on fire. I'm strong but being with her makes me stronger. Someone would say I have to stop and run away but my heart is forcing me to stay and hold this woman once again, she thought._

_I never expected this girl would act like that. She caught me totally by surprise. However, what I told her is true. We can't continue this story. We have to forget about the kiss and move on. Otherwise, this would end badly. I don't want history to repeat herself. She seems kinda interested in the incident but she has to let it aside. She's still young. She has a whole life ahead of her. She can't be bothered with nonsense stuff. She needs to find a new motivation. So, she could fulfill her dreams. So, I could forget...about...that kiss, the blue hair woman thought._

Miyuki let a sigh escape from her mouth.

"Gomen nasai Toumori-san. We have to follow this plan if we don't want to get in trouble" she said.

"But, are you sure about this?" the blonde girl said. "Our kiss was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me"

"We have to! We can't continue this nonsense! Our school prohibits such things and as an adult I don't want to spend the rest of my life afraid that one day the police might knock on my door and arrest me for adultery!" she said desperate.

Shion became speechless. As much as the blonde girl wanted to be close to the young woman once again, her arguments made the girl to think otherwise. Spending her time with her gorgeous teacher was a gift sent from heaven but getting in trouble because of an innocent affair is something that the blonde biker didn't want to go through. On the other hand, Miyuki's words sounded quite selfish. Putting barriers over something so amazing, is something that only egoistic people do. The blue hair woman didn't seem to be this type but her speech proved to be otherwise.

The blonde girl folded her arms and looked at her teacher.

"It's a deal Miyuki-sensei. Since I can't change your mind we are going to do as you wish" she said.

"I'm glad you understand Toumori-san" the blue hair woman said smiling.

"I'm only doing it for the sake of a possible punishment. Otherwise, I would have changed schools as to not see your face ever again" she said in a cold tone.

Miyuki's smile disappeared. Seeing her young student using such cruel words to describe what she was feeling that moment made her sensitive heart aching a bit. Shion picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"Have a nice day Toumori-san" the teacher said.

Shion refused to answer and instead she opened the door and went out closing the door behind her. Miyuki stared at the door for a moment and then walked back to her own desk. She took off her glasses and sighed.

"Very soon she will forget about it. Teenagers are always melodramatic" she said.

Deep inside however she knew it wasn't true. Neither of them could forget about what happened and it might had to take a very long time to say it was just a fling.


	5. Until we meet again

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 04: Until we meet again

A few weeks had passed since that odd day where the blonde hair student Shion and the homeroom blue hair teacher Miyuki met by chance yet they decided to take different paths due to the hardships they got from the strict rules of their Academy.

During this time the two women tried to move on with their lives and pretend as if nothing had happened between them. The blonde biker focus on her homework and didn't stay behind after school was over to spend some time with her teacher anymore. As for the young teacher, she got upset from the late incident yet as much as it hurt her, she decided it was the best for both of them to live separate lives. However, none of them could forget about each other. The memories of their first meeting, their first kiss and finally their 'break up' would hunt them whenever they tried to find some peace. Their friends had started to wonder what was wrong with them since the girls's behavior felt weird to them. They tried to question the two women but Shion and Miyuki would always avoid the subject using the weirdest excuses.

It seemed as if everything was about to end here for the pair yet destiny had different plans for them. It all started one day when the school day was coming to an end. As usual the students closed their books and started to pack their things to head home. Miyuki took off her glasses and closed the book she was holding. She looked up and saw at the far end of the room the blonde girl picking up her bag. The said girl walked to the classroom's door and she went out without giving a glance to her teacher. The blue hair woman sighed and she started to pack her own things. When she was done she picked up her own bag and walked to the door. She went out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In matter of time she reached the parking lot. She walked to her car and unlocked the door. She opened it and was about to get inside her car when suddenly an unknown voice stopped her on her tracks.

"My, my. Look who is here!" the voice said.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and turned around curious. She saw a group of girls standing there and smirking evilly. Some of them were in normal heights while others were taller than others. All of them were wearing the Academy's school uniform but with some changes. Their shirts were button-opened and a black t-shirt could be seen worn from inside. The tie was absent and the black shoes were replaced by a pair of leather black and purple boots. The blue hair teacher frowned. She wasn't a part of this school for long yet she came to know the certain team of girls due to the gossip of the other teachers. The said girls were called Bloody Mean Girls. A bunch of rebellious girls who loved to control others and they would often bully whoever they got a dislike at.

"Good afternoon Miyuki-sensei" a girl at the front said. She appeared to be the leader due to the different color of her t-shirt from the rest. Her t-shirt was dark blue. She had short dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Kaname Kenjou. What do you want?" Miyuki said in a serious voice.

The said girl chuckled.

"You know my name. I feel honored" she said while placing her palm of her right hand on her chest.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared.

"Back to the our main subject. You asked me what I want. Well, what I want is...you...sensei" she said while placing her hand behind her back. She brought it at the front. A small Bones knife was now in her hand.

The blue hair teacher seeing the rebellious student holding such a dangerous knife couldn't help but starting to feel afraid.

_Damm, she's holding a knife. I should try to call for some help but I can't. There is no one around. I'm alone. Alone against them. God, what shall I do?, she thought._

Kaname started to walk towards the young teacher. Miyuki slowly took a step back. The dark blue hair girl moved closer. Miyuki took another step. Kaname moved even closer. The blue hair woman tried to take another step but the car's metal behind her back prevented her from.

_Great, there is no way for me to get away from these girls, she thought._

Kaname walked closer and pressed the knife on Miyuki's face. A small amount of sweat fell from Miyuki's forehead. The dark blue hair girl stared at the young teacher for a bit.

"Miyuki-sensei you are beautiful. Any woman or man in this world would be lucky to have you. I'm afraid they won't have this chance anymore. I have to destroy this beautiful face though" she said suddenly.

"Why? What have I done to you?" the young teacher said.

"You tried to hurt one of my girls"

"She deserved it. She was about to abuse one of the students" Miyuki said trying to act calm.

"She had the right! She's a part of my team after all!" she said furious.

"Since when abusing an innocent soul is allowed in this school?"

Kaname pressed the knife more on Miyuki's face.

"Because of you she got expelled!" she said.

"It wasn't my fault" Miyuki said. "She should back off when I warned her"

"You are going to pay for this but first..."

The young rebellious girl moved the knife lower. She started to cut the first two buttons of Miyuki's shirt.

"We are going to have some fun" she said grinning evilly. "Right girls?"

"Yes Kaname-sama" the girls said grinning evilly too.

Miyuki's eyes got wide. Sensing what was about to happen she started to panic.

_My God! She's going to...She's going to...I can't believe she going to do that. I wish someone was here to help me. Anyone. Anything to get away from these girls and their filthy leader, she thought._

Miyuki closed her eyes and gulped. She was going to face her cruel fate yet she didn't have the courage to witness the horrible reality. Kaname moved her face close to Miyuki's. Their lips were going to meet when suddenly a loud noise could be heard from afar. The dark blue hair girl moved her face away from the woman's and turned to look at the intruder. Miyuki opened her eyes and turned to look at the source of the noise too.

_SHION?, she thought surprised._

_Tch, Kaname thought angrily._

A familiar motorbike stopped a few meters away from them. The biker hopped off the bike and took off her helmet. Her light blue eyes looked cold and merciless. She started to walk towards the girls.

"Get you hands off her!" the blonde girl said really furious.

"What the heck do you want freak?" Kaname said.

"I said get your hands off her!"

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" *insert sarcasm*

The girls started to laugh. The blonde started to lose patience.

"She's my homeroom teacher. I won't let scums like you treat her like that" she said.

The girls stopped laughing.

"Is that so?" Kaname said in a serious tone. "If you wanted her that much..."

The dark blue hair girl signaled to her team. The girls slowly circled the young biker.

"Come and get her" their leader said.

The blonde girl took a look around her. Some of the girls were holding knives just like the one Kaname was holding while others were holding brass knuckles.

_Tough girls huh?, she thought._

"Let's teach her a lesson she won't forget" Kaname said grinning evilly.

One by one Kaname's girls ran towards the blonde biker. Shion waited for them and when they were close enough she started kicking and punching them. The blue hair teacher seeing her young student putting herself in danger she thought of picking up her phone and calling the police. However, she was too shaken to do anything. When the last one got down, the blonde girl turned to look at her teacher. She started to walk towards her.

"Hey" she said stopping just a few inches away from her teacher.

"Hey" the teacher said.

"How are you?" she said in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken but I'm fine" she said in the same tone.

"I hope they didn't hurt you"

"They didn't make it thankfully"

The blonde girl nodded.

"You saved my life. I'm grateful" Miyuki said.

"It's a payback for saving mine" Shion said.

"It wasn't something important. Accidents happen all the time"

"For me it was"

They stared at each other for a bit. Suddenly, the teacher's eyes spotted a small purple bruise on Shion's left cheek.

"Does it hurt?" she said.

"What?" the blonde girl said questioningly.

"The bruise. Does it hurt?" she said pointing at the bruise.

"Oh. Just a bit"

"You have to put some ice on it. Otherwise the bruise will be permanent"

"I will do it when I get home"

"Iie. You have do it now. Come with me" she said grabbing Shion's left hand.

"Where are we going?"

"At the infirmary"

"Sensei there is no need-" she started saying.

"I insist" but her teacher interrupted her.

The blonde girl sighed.

"Fine" she said.

The young teacher nodded and together they walked towards the building's entrance. Luckily the door was still unlocked. Miyuki opened the door and together they went inside closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women walked down the long corridor. Then, they turned right and walked down another corridor. Finally, they stopped in front of a tall white door. The blue hair woman opened the door and walked inside. Shion did the same closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat" the young teacher said pointing at a single bed in the center of the room.

The blonde student walked to the bed and sat on it. The young teacher walked to the fridge which was opposite the bed. She opened it and took out a pack of ice. She closed the fridge's door and walked to a drawer which was next to the fridge and opened it. She took out a towel and closed it. She put the pack of ice in the towel and then she walked to the bed where Shion was sitting at.

"Here we are" she said.

The blonde girl raised her hand to take the towel but the young teacher shook her head.

"Let me do it" she said.

Shion sighed and nodded in approval. She was too tired from the fight to resist anyway. The blue hair woman placed the towel on Shion's bruise cheek and hold it there for a few minutes. The coldness of the ice sent some shivers in Shion's body but in a matter of minutes she got used to it. Miyuki placed the towel on the bed and walked to another drawer which was next to the first one. She opened it and took out a small bottle. She closed the drawer and walked back to her student. She opened the small bottle and took some cream with her fingers. She slowly applied it on the girl's cheek. Shion's cheeks turned red from the contact. Miyuki's touch was very soft and gentle.

"Make sure to buy some cream. It will take days for the bruise to leave" the young teacher said suddenly.

"O-Oh, ok" the blonde biker said a bit embarrassed.

Shion looked up to her teacher. She took her time examining the woman's face.

_She is very beautiful. Her eyes are bright and so deep. Her nose is elegant and perfect. Her lips are wet and inviting. It's wrong to think of her like that but I can't stop it. Being so close to her makes me vulnerable. Besides, she is taking care of me after I put myself in danger. She makes me wanting her even more even though I shouldn't, she thought. _

Miyuki finished applying the cream on her student's cheek and looked at her.

_Shion is very handsome. Her eyes are deep and honest. Her nose is pointy and small. Her lips are red and sexy. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. I have said myself over and over that is wrong and I could easily get in trouble yet it's hard for me to resist specially when she's this close. After all, she saved me from Kaname and her girls. I can't pretend I wasn't flattered, she thought._

She slowly moved her face closed to her student's. Seeing her teacher's face moving close to hers, the blonde girl's eyes widen and her heart started to beat fast.

"M-Miyuki-sensei" Shion said in a tremble voice.

"Yes?" Miyuki said in a low voice.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What do you think am I doing?"

"W-We shouldn't..."

"I know"

"Then why?"

"I don't have the answer. I just follow my heart"

Miyuki's face moved closer. Their lips were just inches apart. Shion's breathing became heavy.

"Miyuki" she said.

"Shion" her teacher said.

Miyuki slowly closed her eyes and kissed the blonde girl. Shion slowly closed hers and kissed the blue hair woman back. The blond girl passed her hands around her teacher's waist and hugged her. Miyuki passed her own hands around the girl's shoulders and hugged her back too. The young biker laid back on the bed taking her teacher with her. The young woman deepen their kiss.

_This is so wrong yet I missed her lips so much, the blonde girl thought._

_If someone saw us, the headmistress would show no mercy but whenever I kiss her I feel like I'm in heaven, the blue hair woman thought._

Their kiss continued for some time. The English people often say being apart makes the heart grow fonder. It seemed that moment the two women were experiencing it. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Miyuki-sensei. We shouldn't have done it. It was wrong" the blonde girl said.

"It was yet I couldn't resist having you so close to me. Besides, you saved my life" the blue hair woman said.

"You were in danger. Anyone could have done that"

"You aren't anyone. You are a special girl Toumori-san"

Shion giggled.

"I'm not that great" she said.

"Never underestimate yourself" her teacher said.

"Miyuki" she said in a sweet tone.

Miyuki let a smile appear on her lips.

"What are we going to do know?" the blonde girl said.

"Move on with our lives I guess. We can't continue this illegal affair" the blue hair woman said.

"I know" Shion said disappointed.

"I'm sorry" Miyuki said apologetically.

The young biker shook her head.

"There is no need" she said.

The two women let go off each other and stood up.

"Make sure to put some cream on your cheek" the blue hair woman said.

"I will" the blonde girl said.

Miyuki nodded. Then, she walked to the door. Shion followed her. The young teacher opened the door and went out. The blonde girl followed after closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women got out of the building and walked towards the parking lot. When they reached it, each one moved to their respective vehicles. Miyuki opened her door and turned to look at her student. The blonde girl put n her helmet and turned on the engine.

"Toumori-san" the young teacher said.

Shion looked up at her.

"Yes?" she said.

"See you tomorrow" her teacher said.

Shion nodded and grabbed the handlebars with both hands.

"I must say your motorbike looks beautiful" Miyuki said suddenly.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow.

"Arigatoh. It's the first time someone compliments my bike" she said.

"Is that so?" the blue hair woman said curious.

"Yes"

"I feel honored then"

Shion smiled though it couldn't be seen from inside the helmet.

"She's not as beautiful as you though" she said winking at her.

Miyuki's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red. She never expected a comeback from her student and specially this kind of. She was about to answer back to her but she never made it cause the blonde girl had already drove off.

_I will never understand this girl, she thought._

She got inside her car and closed the door. She put on her seat-belt and turned on the engine. She slowly drove off all while thinking about a certain blonde girl and the moments they had just shared. A smile appeared again on her lips and it wouldn't fade away even after the long lecture her best friend gave her when she got home.


	6. Your stare, our handshake, my downfall

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 05: Your stare, our handshake, my downfall  


The sun had risen from early hours like usual. The streets were full of life since the cars were coming and going non-stop. A handful of people were either walking down the streets or were crossing them. The room was dark since the curtains were closed, however a small amount of sunlight made it to get inside the said room and lighted it a bit. A young girl was lying on her bed and sleeping soundly. Her long blue hair were spread on the willow covering it fully. She was oblivious to her surroundings due to her sleep and she didn't hear the knock on her door. Whoever was behind the door knocked again. The girl turned on the other side so she wouldn't have to listen to the noise that the knock was making. The door slowly opened and a tall figure came inside closing the door behind them. It walked to the girl's bed. It placed its hands on the girl's body and shook it lightly.

"Tamao?" the figure said.

The girl, Tamao, didn't say anything and continued to sleep. The figure shook the blue hair girl more.

"Tamao!" she said persistent.

Tamao murmured something and covered herself with the sheets. The figure sighed. Determined to get the young girl out of the bed, the figure took a deep breath and with all the power it had, it grabbed the sheets with both hands and sew them away. The young girl sensing that her body was not covered with the sheets anymore she slowly opened her eyes. She took a look around her room. She saw the bed's sheets lying on the floor and a tall figure standing next to them quite pissed.

"Mou. Do you have to do this always onee-sama? Waking me up in the morning by force while sending the sheets to nowhere?" Tamao said. "These were my favorite sheets by the way!" she said again pointing at the sheets.

"My sincere apologies princess" her sister said in sarcasm. "It was the only way to wake you up since you always forget to set the alarm clock and I have to prepare your ass in time so you won't get late for school"

The blue hair girl crossed her arms and pouted. Sadly though, her sister's words were true. Despite the fact that she was a good student and a very timid girl, she could never set a normal schedule to be on time for school. The late night movies and her forgetful mind were causing her lack of sleep.

"It was a new romantic movie I was dying to see. It's not my fault they always put them on TV in late hours" she said.

"It causes you lack of sleep though. And since you always forget to set the alarm clock, I have to wake you up" her sister said.

"You don't have to" the young girl said annoyed.

"You would get in trouble with teachers. Specially, that new one. What was her name? Miyuki"

Tamao sighed. Her sister once again was right. If it wasn't for her sister's scolding every morning before leaving for school, she would be in total trouble by now. Plus, since they had a new teacher, a generous one yet very strict when it came to students' late appearances, she didn't want to make a bad impression or give the wrong one. She let her arms free and slowly raised up. Her sister walked to the curtains and opened them wide. Then, she turned to look at her young sister. Tamao did the same. Her sister was a tall young woman with long blue hair and grey eyes. She and her sister had a strong resemblance. You could say that her sister was an older version of Tamao.

"Have a bath and get changed. Breakfast is ready" her sister said while walking to the girl's bed.

"Where is mom and dad?" Tamao said.

"They already left for work" she said while taking a seat on her imouto's bed.

Tamao nodded.

"Don't wait for me tonight" her sister suddenly.

"Why?" the blue hair girl said curious.

"I have something to do"

"Is that so?" the girl said raising an eyebrow.

Her sister started to blush.

"Yea...Well..." she started saying.

"Hinata?" Tamao said smiling. "Is it a date?"

"Y-Yea" Hinata said quite embarrassed.

"Let me guess. She's tall, dark skin and quite sexy right?"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"W-What?" she said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I saw you kissing her outside our front door a few days ago" Tamao said.

The young woman turned red.

"So, what's her name?" her imouto said.

"It's none of your business" she said embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. I want to know who is dating my sister" the blue hair insisted.

Hinata sighed.

"Her name is Konoha" she said.

"How old is she?" Tamao said.

"She's twenty five"

"What is she doing for a living?"

"She's a kinder garden teacher and a part time bartender"

"How long do you know her?"

"A couple of months"

"When did you meet her?"

"While I was at Hiro's party"

"Hiro? Oh, your best friend"

"Yup"

"Are these two friends?"

"Iie. They are half-sisters"

"I didn't know Hiro had a sister" the blue hair girl said surprised.

"Hiro's mother and Konoha's father married two years ago" Hinata informed her.

Tamao nodded.

"How did you meet her?" she said.

"Hiro's girlfriend did the introduction" Hinata said. "I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I was kinda bored in the party since there was none interesting enough to talk to. I couldn't leave though cause it would hurt Hiro. Suddenly, I spotted with the corner of eyes Marisa, Hiro's lover, talking to someone. She was a tall young woman with long brown was wearing a black shirt and a pair of leather pants. She looked kinda intriguing. Marisa saw me looking at them and waved to me. I waved back. The woman turned to look at me. When our eyes met my heart started beating fast and my cheeks got warm for no reason. Marisa walked to me with the strange woman by her side. We talked for a bit and then she introduced me to the said woman"

"What happened then?"

"The woman introduced herself and gave me her hand. I was going to do the same however for some reason I couldn't move my body and my voice refused to come out"

"And then?"

"Konoha stared at me for a moment. I must have had look like an idiot cause she started to laugh. Then, she took my hand and kissed it. She said she found it cute even though it was an odd introduction"

Tamao giggled.

"I'm glad she didn't get mad or something" she said.

"Indeed" Hinata said.

"What happened after that?"

"We spent the night talking to each other and dancing together. When the party came to an end we exchanged numbers and since then we didn't stop seeing each other"

"When did you realize you were falling for her?"

"It took me a couple of weeks to understand that something was wrong with me. At first, I thought I was just excited since a long time had passed from the last time I liked someone, however my heart was telling me otherwise. Besides, the signs were there. No intention to study, overthinking things, missing her for no reason, getting jealous whenever a girl was talking to her, dreaming about her. Everything was there"

"When did you confess?"

"I called her one night. I couldn't handle all this anymore. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I was scared she would reject me but I decided to give it a try"

"And?"

"I told her to meet somewhere and have a talk. We met near the beach where I confessed my feelings for her. I was very scared that moment but my feelings didn't let me do otherwise"

"What did she do?"

"She became shocked. When she recovered from it, she said it was a surprise for her but not a bad one. We were in the same boat also. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I hugged her and we kissed"

Tamao sighed.

"Our parents don't approve of this relationship" she said.

"Yea" Hinata said sad. "But, I love her. I can't break up with her just because our parents said so. She means a lot to me"

"I don't think I will find anyone" the blue hair girl said in disappointment.

Hinata placed her right hand on Tamao's left cheek and caressed it.

"Don't be like that. I'm pretty sure you will find someone eventually. Just give it some time" she said.

Tamao nodded. Her sister nodded too and took a look at her watch.

"You better get up. It's almost time to leave for school" Hinata said.

Tamao nodded again and raised up from her bed. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She went inside closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of time Tamao prepared herself for the day and left for the school in a hurry as to not get late. A few minutes later she got out of the bus and walked inside the school grounds. She saw her best friend, Shion, standing in front of a tree with her back leaning back on it. She started to walk towards her.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" Shion said. "You are late"

"I know" the blue hair girl said sighing. "I overslept. If it wasn't for my onee-sama I wouldn't even be here"

Shion nodded.

"How is your sister?" she said.

"She's fine. She's dating someone actually" Tamao said.

"Oh" the blonde girl noted. "What's her name?"

"Konoha. She and Hiro are half-sisters"

"I didn't know Hiro had a sister"

"Me neither. Surprisingly she has a sister since their parents got married two years ago"

The blonde girl nodded.

"How does she look like?" she said curious.

"She's tall with long brown hair, dark skin and quite sexy" the blue hair girl said.

"Is that so?" the biker said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" Tamao said grinning.

"I'm glad she has found someone. I thought she wouldn't settle with anyone, not after our awful break up" she said smiling a bit.

"I never expected it either but she did and she's very happy now"

Shion nodded.

"My parents don't approve of this relationship though" Tamao said sad.

"They didn't approve of my affair with Hinata either" the blonde girl noted. "I guess they never change"

"Yea" the blue hair girl said sighing.

Tamao tried to change the subject as to light the mood a bit. Talking about the past wasn't very pleasant for neither of them. While they were talking, they heard a few voices coming from afar. They turned around and saw the two respective teachers, Miyuki and Shizuma, coming out of their cars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women closed their cars' door and locked it. They greeted a few students that were passing by and started to walk towards the school building's entrance. Suddenly, with the corner of their eyes they saw two familiar students standing in front of a tree. They stopped and turned to look at them. Then, they turned to look at each other. The blue hair woman said something to her friend. They nodded together and they started to walk towards the two young students.

The blond girl seeing the older woman coming to them along with another strange woman tried hard not to get too excited and make the blue hair girl next to her suspicious. Miyuki seeing her favorite blonde biker and secret savior standing there along with her best friend let a smile appear on her lips.

"Good morning Toumori-san, Suzumi-san" the blue hair woman said.

"Good morning Miyuki-sensei" the girls said.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Tamao said.

"Likewise" Shion said.

Miyuki turned to look at the blonde girl. It had been a few days since that frightful yet delightful day where the older woman met her worst nightmare in the hands of the most dangerous female gang she had ever met. Thankfully, she was saved at the last moment from a person she had at least expect it. Somehow the certain event brought the two women closer. The older woman had promised to herself she would keep a distance from the young student for the sake of not getting both into trouble with their affair but after seeing Shion endangering herself to save her, it made the blue hair woman having second thoughts.

Shion looked deeply in her teacher's eyes. It had been a few days since that awkward day where the young biker had to face the real danger for the first time in her life in the hands of a bunch of rebellious girls. Thankfully, she came out alive from the fight but not unharmed. A couple of bruises were covering her body and face. The good part in that was that it brought the young girl closer to the older woman. The sad part was that she had been questioned by the other students on a daily basis. Although, she knew she should have ended their short-time affair and move on to someone else, giving up her life to save the older woman and having the said woman taking care of her afterwards, it made the blonde biker thinking twice about her decision.

Shizuma, who was standing next to Miyuki, seeing that something was going on between the two women, she placed her hand close to her mouth and coughed lightly. Miyuki blinked and turned to look at her friend. She saw the silver hair woman staring at her. The blue hair woman slowly realized the reason of her friend's odd behavior and turned red. She turned to look back at Shion.

"Uhm...Yea..Well...Ok...Uh, girls I would like to introduce you to someone. She's a close friend of mine and a psychology teacher in this school" she said while pointing at Shizuma.

The two girls turned to look at the silver hair woman. Shion seemed quite impressed with the older woman since she looked very attractive and quite sophisticated. On the other hand, when Tamao let her eyes on the young teacher she froze. She hadn't seen such an attractive person like her before. Plus, her green eyes looked so mesmerizing.

"Hello. My name is Shizuma Hanazono" Shizuma said while looking at the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you Shizuma-sensei. My name is Shion Toumori" Shion said while giving her hand to the silver hair woman.

Shizuma took the girl's hand in hers and shook it lightly. Then, her eyes fell on Tamao. She looked at her up and down. She found the young girl quite interesting. Her long blue hair up in a bun reminded her of the blue sky. Her pale skin looked smooth and delicate at the same time. Her long legs looked strong and sensual at the same time. Her waist was thin and curvy at the same time. Her neck was long and looked soft. Her lips were red and well-shaped. Her nose was small and pointy. But, the most impressing of all was her eyes. Big grey eyes. Full of life and honesty. The silver hair woman lost herself in them for a moment.

Miyuki, who was at the moment partly watching the exchanging looks between the two women and partly giving secret looks at the blonde girl, seeing that the two creatures were slowing becoming statues, she patted her best friend on her right shoulder with her left hand. Shizuma blinked and turned to look at the blue hair woman. She saw Miyuki staring at her. She got confused at the beginning but slowly the realization hit her. She felt her cheeks getting warm and turned to look back at the blue hair girl.

"Hello, my name is Shizuma Hanazono" she said in a gentle way while giving her hand to Tamao.

The young girl who at the moment made it to come back to her senses, took a look at Shizuma's hand and then she looked back at the young teacher. She slowly raised up her own hand and gave it to the older woman.

"N-Nice to meet you S-Shizuma-sensei. M-My name is Tamao Suzumi" she said shyly.

Shizuma took the girl's hand in hers and shook it lightly. She had a hard time letting go off Tamao's hand though cause it felt too warm and soft for some reason. At the end she had to hold back. She didn't want to look more odd than she looked already. Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"I guess it's time for us to go" Miyuki said.

"Indeed. It was nice talking with you girls. I hope we will get the chance to talk some more some other time" Shizuma said.

"Likewise Shizuma-sensei" the girls said.

"See you in class girls" the blue hair woman said.

Shion and Tamao nodded at the same time. The two women waved at the two young students and started to walk towards the school building. Shion picked up her bag and turned to look at her friend.

"Shall we get going too?" she said.

"Yup" Tamao said. "By the way, what do you think about Shizuma-sensei?"

Shion raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit.

"We just met her" she said.

"I know" the blue hair girl said blushing. "But, I want to know what do you think about her"

"Well, she seems nice. She's very gentle and quite fascinating. She's very beautiful too"

"Y-You think so?" the young girl said blushing more.

"Yea. Why?" Shion said raising an eyebrow once again.

"Oh, nothing" Tamao lied.

Shion nodded but not fully believing her best friend. Together the two friends started to walk towards the building's entrance all while the blue hair girl trying to act as if nothing was happening, though deep inside her she could barely hold the excitement that the previous meeting with a certain silver hair woman caused her.


	7. The night we got to know each other

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 06: The night we got to know each other

It had been a few days since Tamao's unusual meeting with the silver hair teacher and she couldnt stop thinking about her. She had tried a few times to ignore the thought by concetrading on her homework but in vain. The older woman refused to leave her thougths. Tamao has beeing dying to see the young woman again. Their meeting had left the young student impressed. She had never seen a woman like her before. But, how could she get then chance to meet that teacher? Shizuma was a teacher of psychology. She was working in a total different department. The only connection they had was the fact that Shizuma was Miyuki's best friend. Besides, it would be impossible for her to sneak around the psychology department without getting noticed.

Tamao sighed for the nth time that afternoon. She had almost finished her homework. What prevented her from closing the book she was holding was a question. A totally difficult and stupid question.

_Miyuki-sensei as much as i like you, this is a real pain! I mean...are you serious?, thought Tamao._

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" said Tamao.

The door opened and Tamao's sister came inside closing the door behind her.

"Hey" said Hinata.

"Hey" said Tamao looking at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying to find the answer for this question here"

"Oh"

"Where is mom and dad?"

"Dad is sleeping and mom is downstairs watching something on tv"

"How was your date?"

"It was great. We had some dinner at a restaurant and then we head down to the beach for a walk"

Tamao's eyebrows rise. Hinata blushed hard.

"No. I'm not going to get in details" said Hinata.

"Fine" said Tamao defeauted.

That moment Tamao became thoughtful. Hinata saw that and got worried.

"Hey, is something wrong?" said Hinata while approaching her sister's bed.

Tamao sighed and looked at her sister for the second time.

"Hinata" said Tamao.

"Tamao is something wrong hun?" said Hinata while sitting on Tamao's bed.

"Iie. It's just..."

"Yea?"

"Hinata I met someone"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"Really?" said Hinata excited.

"Hai" said Tamao.

"Who is she?"

"She's a teacher at my school. I met her a few days ago"

"How does she look like?"

"She's tall. She has long silver hair and green olive eyes."

"What's her name?"

"Shizuma Hanazono"

"So, what's the problem?"

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Maybe. But, it's going to be very risky"

"I know. I would like to give it a try though."

"It's up to you then"

Suddenly, Tamao's phone rang. Tamao picked it up.

"Hey" said Tamao.

_"How is my cute best friend doing?" said Shion._

Tamao giggled.

"I'm gine Shion. What's up?" said Tamao.

_"I was thinking about going out tonight. How does that sound?" said Shion._

"I'm on. I have almost finished my homework and since it's Friday I doubt my parents will complain"

_"Ok. See you at 8"_

"Ok. By, the way have you finished your homework?"

_"Yup"_

"There is a question that has been bothering me for that last hour. Can you help me with it?"

_"Tamao-chan as much as I love you, its a no-no this time. We have the same teacher and if she finds out she's going to kill me"_

"Damm" said Tamao pouting. "By, the way I didnt know you care about Miyuki-sensei that much"

_"..."_

"Shion?"

_"I'm here. I dropped the phone"_

"You havent answered my question yet"

_"Of course I care about her. S-She's my teacher after all"_

"Right"

_"Anyway, I have to go. See you later" said Shion._

"Bye Shion" said Tamao.

Tamao put the phone back to it's previous place.

"Shion asked me to go out tonight with her" said Tamao.

"Make sure to get back early. Dad will get pissed" said Hinata.

"I know. Are you planning to go out tonight?"

"I doubt it. Konoha is very busy"

"She still works at that bar?"

"Yup"

"Why dont you go over?"

"Iie. I dont want to get her in trouble"

Tamao nodded.

"By the way, you used to be good at school right?" said Tamao.

"Yup" said Hinata.

"Could you please give some help to your poor sister?"

Hinata laughed a bit.

"Sure. If that makes you happy" said Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On another part of the town a silver hair woman wasnt in a different situation than Tamao. From the moment Shizuma met the young girl she couldnt stop about her either. She could barely concetrade on her work. She would always spacing out. She would tend to forget things sometimes.

Shizuma sighed for the tenth time that afternoon. She had to prepare the presentation for the next week's lesson. It was a very important chapter but she couldnt see herself making it. Everytime she tried to look at the screen, the image of Tamao would pop up. It was driving her insane. She took her glasses off and closed her eyes.

_Damm, what is happening to me? I cant stop thinking about this girl. Why?, thought Shizuma._

She opened her eyes and stood up. She walked to the window.

_I cant concetrade on my work. It's a very important chapter and I cant write anything.__Why this is happening to me?, thought Shizuma._

That moment a picture of Tamao looking at her popped in her mind.

_How could she have impress me so much? What makes her so different from the others?, thought Shizuma._

She returned back to her seat.

_Too bad I cant see her anymore._ _She's not a student of mine and if I try to use any of my connections I will get in trouble. Damm it, thought Shizuma._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Shizuma.

The door opened and Miyuki came inside.

"How are you?" said Miyuki.

"Tired. I have to prepare this presentation for Monday but my mind refuses to work" said Shizuma.

"Why dont you take some rest?"

"I wish I could"

"Why dont we go out tonight? You can take some rest for today and you can check on them tomorrow"

"Sounds tempting"

"I would like to have some burger. Just like the old times"

"Burger King"

"Yup"

"I'm on. What time shall we go?"

"At 8"

"Cool. I will take a shower and change my clothes"

"Ok Shizuma. See you later"

Miyuki walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few hours later...when the clock sounded 8..._

Tamao checked herself for the last time in the mirror. She had picked up a blue shirt and a pair of black leather jeans. She had decided to wear her favourite pair of blue snickers. She had let her hair down and curled them a bit at the end.

"I wonder if it fits me well" said Tamao worried.

That moment her room's door opened and Hinata came inside. When she saw what Tamao was wearing her eyes widen.

"Wow" said Hinata.

Tamao turned around and looked at her sister.

"Do you think is good?" said Tamao.

"If you werent my sister and I wasnt dating Konoha, I would definitiely date you" said Hinata.

Tamao blushed.

"Arigatoh" said Tamao.

"Are you sure you are going out with your best friend and not a girlfriend?" said Hinata.

"Yup"

"By the way, how come and you never dated Shion?"

"It never crossed my mind. But, I doubt it we could ever date"

"Why? You are always on good terms"

"Indeed. It's just some people work better together as friends than as lovers."

"True"

Suddenly, the tires of a motorbike could be heard from outside. Tamao walked over to the window. She saw Shion hopping off her bike and taking off her helmet.

"She's here" said Tamao.

"Gorgeous like always" said Hinata smiling while looking outside.

Tamao rolled her eyes. It had been a few years since her sister and Shion broke up yet her dear friend never stopped impressing her with her looks.

"I thought you dated Konoha" said Tamao in a teasing tone.

Hinata laughed a bit.

"Of course I do" said Hinata. "But Shion is very special to me. She was my first love after all"

"Why you decided to end it?"

"I guess it was never meant to happen" said Hinata while trying to hide her sadness.

"You fit well though"

"I know. But, this is how life works my dear sister."

Tamao sighed.

"Now, get out of here. Dont make her wait" said Hinata.

"Hai" said Tamao smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion walked to door while holding her helmet on one hand. She pressed the bell button. The door opened and a tall woman appeared. She looked like Tamao only much older.

"Good evening Suzumi-sama. I came to pick up Tamao" said Shion.

"Good evening Toumori-san. Tamao will be here soon" said Mrs. Suzumi in a serious voice.

The older woman returned back to her house leaving Shion standing at the door.

_You could at least tell me to come inside, thought Shion a bit furious._

That moment Tamao appeared. Shion smiled.

"Hey" said Shion.

Tamao opened her arms and hugged her dear friend. Shion put her hand around Tamao's waist and hugged her back. They hugged for a minute and then they let go off each other.

"Ready?" said Shion.

"Yup" said Tamao.

Shion looked at Tamao up and down.

"You are very beautiful" said Shion.

"Arigatoh, likewise" said Tamao.

Shion was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She wore a pair of black snickers too.

"Good evening Shion" said Hinata who was now standing near the door.

Shion looked at her and blushed a bit.

"Good evening Hinata. How are you?" said Shion.

"I'm fine. How about you?" said Hinata.

"Good"

Then, she looked at Tamao.

"Shall we go?" said Shion.

Tamao nodded. Together they started to walk towards Shion's bike. Shion hopped on her bike and put on her helmet. Tamao hopped on the bike too. Shion gave her a spare helmet she always made sure to have. Tamao took it and put it on. Shion turned on the bike's engine and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On another part of the town Shizuma was checking herself in the mirror also. She had picked up a black tight dress with a low cut. She had picked up also a pair of black high heels.

"It looks good" said Shizuma.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Shizuma.

The door opened and Miyuki came inside. When she looked at Shizuma her eyes widen.

"Wow" said Miyuki amused.

Shizuma turned to look at her friend.

"How does it look?" said Shizuma.

"You look gorgeous" said Miyuki.

"You arent bad either"

Miyuki was wearing a black shirt and a red mini skirt. She had also picked up a pair of black high heels.

"Arigatoh. Shall we go?" said Miyuki.

"Yup. Mine or yours?" said Shizuma.

"Whatever suits you"

"Mine"

"Sounds good"

Both women walked to the door and got out. In a matter of time they had gotten into Shizuma's car and drove towards Burger King's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Burger King's..._

Shion parked her bike to the parking lot and hopped off. Tamao hopped off too. They took off their helmets and walked towards the restaurant's entrance. They got inside. They looked around. Lots of of couples from both sexes were sitting and eating. Some of them even had kids. They spotted an empty table and walked to it. They sat down and waited for a waiter to take their order. That moment a tall woman with long brown curly hair and light green eyes stopped by their table. She was wearing a shirt and a mini skirt in the Burger King's colour.

"May I take your order?" said the woman.

Both girls turned to look at her.

"Yo Leticia! How are you girl?" said Shion excited.

"I'm fine Shion" said Leticia smiling. "How about you?"

"Fine"

"How are you Tamao?"

"I'm fine Leticia" said Tamao.

"Still working here?" said Shion.

"Yea" said Leticia sighing. "So, what shall I bring you?"

"The usual"

Leticia wrote it down.

"By the way, what's up witn that girl...Sachiko?" said Shion. "Is she still bothering you?"

"Yup. Every single damm day. She's making me nuts. One of these days I'm going to kill her" said Leticia a bit furious.

"I wonder why you are so interested in her. She hates you"

"Honestly, I dont know"

"Well, have patience my friend. If she tries anything though give me a call"

"Sure. Anyway, I have to go. Otherwise my boss is going to kill me"

"Ok sis"

Letica started to walk away. Shion sighed.

"I cant understand girls like Sachiko. Why she is making Leticia's life miserable? Why she hates her so mad? Leticia is a very good girl" said Shion.

"Me neither" said Tamao. "Actually, nobody knows at school. They happened to meet one day and started to hate each other just like that. I think that Sachiko likes her though."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yup. Yaya told me she had seen Sachiko checking Leticia a few times when she thought none was looking"

"What?! No way!" said Shion shocked.

Tamao giggled.

"Yup. It seems our ice queen isnt as straight as she thinks" said Tamao.

"Oh boy" said Shion facepalming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, we are here" said Shizuma while turning off her car's engine.

"Thank god! I'm starving" said Miyuki.

Both women got out of the car. Shizuma locked the car and started to walk towards the restaurant's entrance with Miyuki always by her side. They got inside. They started to look around for an empty table. Suddenly, Shizuma's eyes spotted the table where Shion and Tamao were sitting at. She smiled. Goddess of luck had praised her.

"Look who is here" said Shizuma.

"Huh?" said Miyuki questioningly.

Shizuma pointed with her finger at the girls' table. Miyuki's eyes widen and she felt her heart beating uncontrollably.

_SHION?! W-What is she doing here?, thought Miyuki._

Then she saw Tamao sitting opposite the blonde girl.

_Of course. I should have expected it, thought Miyuki a bit jealous._

"Shall we drop by and greet them?" said Shizuma.

"W-Why?" said Miyuki in a tremble voice.

"They are your students who happen to eat at the same restaurant. It would be rude to avoid them"

"B-But..."

"No buts" interrupted Shizuma.

Miyuki sighed.

"Fine." said Miyuki.

Together the two women walked towards the girls' table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you that was the worst movie I had ever seen" said Shion.

"It wasnt my fault. Amane wanted to watch it" said Tamao in defence.

"You could have said no"

"She is my favourite cousin"

"Good evening girls" suddenly said a voice.

Both girls turned to look at the source of the voice. Their eyes widen.

_M-MIYUKI?!, thought Shion._

_S-SHIZUMA?!, thought Tamao._

The said women smiled at them.

"How are you?" said Shizuma.

"W-We are fine" said the girls both at the same time.

"You are here as well?" said Miyuki.

"Yup. We came here to catch some burgers" said Shion while trying to clear her voice.

"Same here"

"S-Sensei you look very beautiful tonight" said Shion shyly.

"Arigatoh. I return that back to you" said Miyuki blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to find a table" said Shizuma.

"Yea" said Miyuki quite dissapointed. "It was nice talking to you"

Shion nodded. The two women were about to leave when...

"You can sit with us if you want" said Tamao.

The two women looked at Tamao. Even Shion looked at her. Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean the place is crowded and I doubt you will find an empty table" said Tamao shyly.

Shizuma and Miyuki looked at each other and then back to the girls.

"Sure. Why not?" said Shizuma.

The two women took a seat. Shizuma sat next to Tamao and Miyuki sat next to Shion. That moment Leticia came to the table holding a tray with the girls' order on it.

"Here you are" said Leticia while placing the tray on the table. She looked at the two women.

"Uh" said Leticia.

"They are with us, dont worry" said Shion.

"Ok. So, may I have your order ladies?"

"I would love to have a cheeseburger, fries and a zero" said Shizuma.

"The same" said Miyuki.

Leticia wrote it.

"Ok. I will be back in a bit" said Leticia.

She started to walk away. Both girls started to eat while the older women waited for their order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you teaching psychology can be a pain sometimes" said Shizuma while taking the last bite of her burger.

"How so?" said Shion.

"Let's just say not all the students are interested. And cause of that they tend to make my lesson a misery"

"Why they chose psychology as their main subject then?"

"Who knows?" said Shizuma while taking a sip from her drink.

"What do you do in your free time sensei?"

"Most of the time I work, even in my free time. If I'm lucky enough I go out for a walk with my friend here or I play some music on my guitar"

"You know how to play guitar?" said Tamao surprised.

"Yup" said Shizuma proud.

"What do you like to play most?"

"Spanish songs"

"I-I would love to hear you play one day" said Tamao blushing.

"You can always drop by the gym. Whenever I want to take some rest and play some music I always tend to hide in there"

"Ok" said Tamao excited.

"How about you Toumori-san?"

"Whenever I have free time I like to hang out with Tamao, listen to some music or take care of my bike" said Shion.

"You have a bike?" said Shizuma surprised.

"Yup. A black Ducati"

"Cool"

"Shizuma loves bikes but she doesnt have one" said Miyuki.

"How come?" said Shion.

"Things happen" said Shizuma.

"How about you Miyuki-sensei?"

"I love to watch tv and reading books" said Miyuki.

"What kind of books?"

"Romance novels" said Miyuki blushing a bit.

"You are the romantic type huh?" said Shion amused.

"Yea" said Miyuki folding her hands and smiling.

"How about you Tamao?" said Shizuma.

"Well, I love to watch some tv and reading manga" said Tamao.

"Good" said Shizuma smiling.

Suddenly, Shion stood up.

"Is something wrong Shion-san?" said Miyuki a bit worried.

"Iie. It's just I need to go out for a moment" said Shion.

"Does being around a lot of people makes you feel dizzy?" said Shizuma.

"Iie. It's just..."

"Shion is a smoker" interrupted Tamao.

Shion gave her the death glare. Tamao send her the apologetic look.

"Toumori-san you know it's illegal to smoke in a such a young age. Plus, it's unhealthy" scolded Shizuma.

"I know" said Shion a bit furious.

"Then why?"

"Gomen Shizuma-sensei. There is no way I can tell you. It's very personal"

"Is that so?" said Shizuma raising an eyebrow.

"Yea"

Shizuma stared at her for a minute.

_It must be something very important to her. It woudnt have affected that much otherwise, thought Shizuma._

"Fine. I will let it go this time. You have to do something about it though" said Shizuma.

"We will see sensei" said Shion.

Shion started to walk away. Shizuma just shook her head. That moment Miyuki stood up.

"Where are you going?" said Shizuma.

"Toilet" said Miyuki.

Miyuki started to walk away. Instead of going to the bathroom she went after Shion. Shizuma saw that and got puzzled. She decided to let it go for now. She turned to look at Tamao.

"Gomen Suzumi-san. I didnt mean to upset your friend" said Shizuma.

"It's ok Shizuma-sensei. Even I dont agree with it" said Tamao. "However, I always let it go cause I know how important is for her"

"What do you mean?"

"Shion didnt use to smoke before. Everything changed when her parents died"

"What?" said Shizuma surprised.

"Yea. She was ten years old when she heard the news"

"How did it happen?"

"They were in a plane coming home when suddenly the plane got on fire and fell. No one survived"

"Dear Lord" said Shizuma shocked.

"Shion took weeks to recover. After that she changed completely. She refused to show any emotion"

"What about her smoking habit?"

"She got it as a habit a few years after her parent's death. It helps her to keep her feelings in control"

"So, for six years she went through all the pain by herself?"

"Yea. Shion is very proud"

"Any siblings?"

"She has an older brother but she rarely sees him"

"I feel bad about her. It almost makes me feel quilty about what I just said"

"No worries. Shion needs to realise that her habits dont offer any help at all"

"I hope everything goes well with her"

"Yea"

Shizuma looked at Tamao thoughtful. She bit her lower lip.

"So, are you dating anyone?" said Shizuma.

"Iie" said Tamao blushing a bit. "W-What about you sensei?"

"The same"

"How so?"

"I guess luck wasnt at my side"

"Are you planning to date in the near future?"

"Maybe" said Shizuma smirking.

"What kind of woman would you like to date?"

"I dont know. Possibly, someone...like you?"

Tamao's eyes widen and she felt her heart beat faster than usual.

"M-Me? Why?" said Tamao.

"You seem a very interesting person" said Shizuma.

"I-I dont think so"

"Trust me. You are. Also, you are very cute"

Tamao blushed hard.

"Suzumi-san has anyone told you that your eyes are beautiful?" said Shizuma.

"I-Iie" said Tamao.

"I wouldnt mind staring at them for the rest of my life"

"S-Shizuma-sensei" said Tamao shyly.

"My dear Suzumi-san" said Shizuma getting close to the young girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the mean time Miyuki searched the place to find Shion. She even got out of the restaurant. Finally, she spotted Shion leaning at a faraway wall smocking and looking up at the sky. She walked to her.

"There you are" said Miyuki.

Shion looked at her. She smiled.

"Were you looking for me sensei?" said Shion.

"Yea" said Miyuki.

"Why?"

"You seemed a bit upset back at the table. You got me worried"

"I'm fine sensei. I got a bit furious that's all"

"I apologize for Shizuma's behaviour"

"It's fine. She just did what she had to do as an adult"

"You said that the reason for picking up the smoking habit was something personal. Care to share?"

"Iie. Like I said, it's personal"

"Ok. If you ever feel the need to talk about it I'm always available"

Shion stared at her for a moment and then she let a smile appear on her lips. Not just any smile but a true smile.

"You are unbelievable sensei. Arigatoh" said Shion.

Miyuki felt mesmerized for a moment. She had never seen Shion smiling like that. That moment it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. She was sure it would hunt her for years. Shion looked up at the sky again. Miyuki walked closer to the young student and stood next to her. She looked up at the sky too.

"It's a beautiful night, dont you think?" said Miyuki.

"Yup" said Shion.

Miyuki looked at her.

_But, not as beautiful as you, thought Miyuki._

"Shion" said Miyuki.

Shion looked at the young teacher.

"I have said to myself over and over that I must stop messing with you" said Miyuki.

"Then, what are you doing here?" said Shion.

"I cant stand not being able to see you, although I have tried hard. Honestly, Shion this is wrong"

"Why are you here?"

"I dont know. I really dont know"

Shion moved closer. She cupped Miyuki's right cheeck and moved her face close to her teacher's.

"I have said the same to myself over and over" said Shion.

"Why are you here then?" said Miyuki.

"I dont know either sensei"

Shion moved even closer. Their lips were almost touching. Miyuki felt like she was on fire. She had to stop this. She had to before things go too far.

"Shion...please...dont" said Miyuki.

"Why?" said Shion.

"We...mustn't..."

"Are you sure?"

"No...I...I dont know"

"Sensei, close your eyes"

"Shion...no...onegai"

"I want you"

Miyuki stared into Shion's eyes.

_I must leave. I have to. She's my student. This is wrong, thought Miyuki._

Her body refused to respond though.

_I have to leave. I have to leave right now, thought Miyuki._

She continued staring in Shion's eyes.

"Sensei" said Shion almost in whisper.

Miyuki gulbed. She had to leave but being close to the young student was making her weak. Plus, the need for having Shion's lips on hers was getting stronger each minute. She slowly closed her eyes. Shion slowly closed hers also. Their lips met in a kiss full of love and passion. Miyuki passed her hands around Shion's waist and hugged her tightly deepening the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Shizuma and Tamao had gotten lost into their conversation. Occassionally, they would flirt with each other. However, their friends' long last absense started to worried them.

"They havent returned back yet. Shall we check on them?" said Tamao.

"I guess so. Even though, I'm pretty sure Miyuki can handle herself, there times I think something bad is going to happen to her" said Shizuma.

They were about to stand up when they saw their dear friends coming back.

"Finally! Where have you been? You got me worried" said Shizuma.

"Gomen. I told you I was going to the bathroom but I got lost while coming back. So, I had to do some research to find you" said Miyuki while taking her seat.

"Oh. By the way your face is quite red. Do you feel ok?"

"Y-Yea. It's just it's very hot in here with so many people around"

"Yea, you are right" said Shizuma while taking a look at around the restaurant.

Shion checked her watch. It said eleven.

"It's getting late. I think we should go" said Shion.

"I guess so. My dad will kill me if I stay out more" said Tamao.

"I have to wake up early to finish my work. It was nice talking to you girls" said Shizuma.

"Make sure to do your homework by Monday" said Miyuki.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" said the girls together.

The girls stood up. Their teachers did the the same thing. Together they started to walk towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, see you around girls" said Shizuma when she got out of the restaurant.

"Good night Shizuma-sensei" said Shion. "Good night Miyuki-sensei"

"Good senseis" said Tamao.

"Good night girls" said Miyuki.

The girls started to walked towards Shion's bike.

"I go and get the car. Wait here" said Shizuma.

"Ok" said Miyuki.

Shizuma walked away. Miyuki stayed there waiting for her. She decided to look around to kill some time. Suddenly, she heard tires. She turned around and saw Shion passing by while sitting on her bike with Tamao sitting behind her and holding her tightly by the waist so she wont fall. She tried hard not to get jealous. That moment Shion turned and looked at her. Even though it was dark somehow she could see Shion's eyes through the helmet. The look that her young student was giving her, made the older teacher melt. Shion waved at her. Miyuki waved back. Then, the blonde biker drove away. Miyuki sighed.

_What a night, thought Miyuki._

Suddenly, she heard a car's horn. She turned on her right and saw Shizuma in her car and waiting for her. She walked to her friend's car. She opened the door and got inside. Shizuma drove away.

"I feel really tired" said Shizuma while driving.

"Yea" said Miyuki.

"What a night huh?"

"Yup" said Miyuki while trying hard not to smile.

"Those girls are unbelievable" said Shizuma. "They almost remind me us when we were at their age"

"Indeed"

Shizuma bit her lower lip. A crazy idea had just came in her mind.

"That girl...Toumori-san...Is she dating anyone?" said Shizuma.

"I havent seen her with anyone. Why?" said Miyuki curious.

"I was thinking about asking her out. She seems quite interesting and very beautiful. She would be a good catch. What do you think?"

Miyuki became speechless. She couldnt believe what she had just heard.

"Are you serious? She's a student!" said Miyuki quite annoyed.

"So?" said Shizuma.

"I thought you said that you only date teachers"

"I changed my mind"

"You cant date her"

"Why?"

"It's illegal"

"I will take the risk"

"But, still it's wrong" insisted Miyuki.

"Are you jealous my friend?"

Miyuki's eyes widen.

"J-Jealous? Why I have to be jealous?" said Miyuki.

"I dont know. Maybe cause you are interested in her?" said Shizuma.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? I COULD NEVER BEEN INTERESTED IN THAT GIRL. IT'S ILLEGAL AND TOTALLY WRONG" shouted Miyuki while trying to hold back her embarrasment.

"Hey, calm down. I was just kidding"

Miyuki took a deep breath. Shizuma tried to get her hearing back.

"Besides, she is already interested in someone else" said Miyuki.

"Oh" said Shizuma pretending to be sad.

Miyuki turned on her left and looked outside. Shizuma smirked.

_Well my dear friend you have just got caught, thought Shizuma._

The young silver fox continued driving without exchanging any more words with her friend.


	8. An after-school detention and a date?

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 07: An after-school detention and a date?

Even though their surprising meeting at Burger's King was somewhat uneventful that didnt mean it it didnt affect them. Miyuki and Shion barely got any rest that night when they went both at their respective homes. They couldn't forget the kiss they had just exchanged hours ago. Of course, it wasn't the first time they kissed but it was the first time they let their inner passion to take control of their emotions. And the 'worst' part? They wanted it to happen again even if they knew it was forbidden. Why? They didnt know. What they knew was that it must happen no matter the cost.

As for their dear friends, Shizuma and Tamao, for the first time in their life they slept with a big smile on their faces. Their little conversation and the looks they gave to one another left them with amusement. Tamao never thought Shizuma could be such a teaser and a wonderful one. Shizuma never thought she could find someone that interesting to talk to. She had Miyuki of course but still it wasnt the same. Miyuki was just a friend but Tamao...She couldnt give it a name. She was someone though she wouldnt mind to spend every second of her life doing the most simple stuff.

The following day found Shion staring at her bedroom's ceiling. Her mind was wondering at something, or better say at someone.

"Miyuki" said Shion.

_Damm, why i cant stop thinking about you? Not, only that. Each day makes it harder for me not to think about you. Specially, when our meet meet. Damm those eyes...and those lips. Red like strawberry. Always begging me to kiss them, thought Shion._

She sighed. She looked over at her phone who was standind proudly on the small desk next to her bed. She took it. She looked at the time. It said 6:45.

"Better get ready for school then. I have no need nor the time to try to sleep again" said Shion.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time Shion arrived at her school. She parked her bike at the usual spot and walked to her favourite tree. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. That moment her dear friend Tamao appeared out of nowhere.

"Yahoo" said Tamao.

Shion tried not to scream.

" Damm you girl" said Shion.

"What? Did i scare you?" teased Tamao.

"Of course not. You just...took me by surprise. That's all" lied Shion. The redness on her cheecks thought said different.

"Is that so?" said Tamao.

"Yup" insisted Shion.

"Fine" said Tamao standing now next to her best friend.

_I swear, one of these days I'm going to make you admit the truth blondie, thought Tamao._

"So, what's up?" said Tamao.

"Nothing. Bored as usual" said Shion.

"We had a great night huh?"

"Great night? Oh, you mean yesterday. It was good"

"It was really surprising that our senseis were there"

"Yea. Maybe they just love to hang in there"

"Maybe. By the way, did something happen to you two?"

Shion turned to look at her best friend surprised. Was Tamao suspecting something?

"What do you mean?" said Shion.

"Well, it took both of you long time to come back" said Tamao looking back at Shion curious.

"I was smoking a cigarette and it takes time you know. As for Miyuki-sensei she might had gone to the toilet or something. And it DOES take time you know in there!"

"Indeed. But, both of you came back at the same time"

"Coincidence"

"And she was blushing...hard"

"How, the hell do i know what happened to her? Like i told you, I was out and smoking!"

"Right" said Tamao looking now at the students who were passing by.

_I will let it go for now Shion. You cant hide for long though, thought Tamao._

Shion did the same feeling quite relieved. She had to make sure to be more careful with Tamao next time. No one could know what would happen if Tamao found out about her small interaction with their homeroom teacher. Either she would be pissed or try and kill the young blonde biker. Eitherway, she had to be really careful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That moment two familiar cars parked at the parking doors opened and two familiar teachers got outside. Both of took their bags in hand and locked their cars.

"You still havent told me the look you look so embarrassed when you came back from the toilet" said Shizuma.

"I already told you it was nothing. It's still summer and spending time in a crouded place, specially that restaurant's toilet makes you sweating" said Miyuki.

"Is that so?"

"Hai" lied Miyuki.

"You took your time though"

"Well, it was nature calling you know!" said Miyuki quite embarrassed.

"You came with her at the same time"

"It was total coincidence"

"I still dont believe you"

"Suit yourself" said Miyuki looking away from her friend.

_For god's sake Miyuki! Why dont you admit you were with that girl already? I had seen you going after her damm it!, thought Shizuma._

_Damm that Shizuma. Why she keeps asking about Shion? Is she suspecting something? I have to be more careful next time. Only god knows what she would do if she finds out about my little affair with Shion, thought Miyuki worried._

Shizuma shook her head. Miyuki sighed. They had started to walk towards the building's entrance when suddenly their eyes fell on the two girls.

"Shall we greet them?" said Shizuma.

Miyuki smiled.

"Why not?" said Miyuki.

Shizuma an eyebrow in amusement and surprise at the same time.

_Something definitely happened between them. I'm going to find out sooner or later, thought Shizuma._

They started to walk towards the girls. Seeing the two teachers coming, Shion and Tamao couldnt help but smile.

"Good morning girls" said the two women.

"Good morning senseis" said the two girls.

"How are you Tomori-san?" said Miyuki trying to look serious.

"I'm fine Miyuki-sensei. And how about you?" said Shion.

"I'm fine thank you"

Miyuki stared in Shion's eyes. Shion did the same. Shizuma and Tamao looked at both. They tried hard not to giggle.

_Just kiss already, thought the two at the same time._

"So" said Shizuma breaking the staring contest between Miyuki and Shion. "How about you Suzumi-san?"

"I'm fine Shizuma-sensei" said Tamao. "And you?"

"Good, good"

"It's time for us to go inside" said Miyuki.

"It seems so" said Shizuma. "See you later girls"

"Hai" said the two girls.

The two teachers were about to leave when they saw headmisress Matsumoto coming to them.

"Headmistress Matsumoto?" said Shizuma surprised.

"What does she want?" said Miyuki.

_Did she found out about my past? Or my affair with Shion? God I hope she didnt. I wouldnt handle it. Not now , thought Miyuki._

Honoka stopped just a few inches away from them and folded her arms.

"I would like to have a talk with Tomori-san" said Honoka. "And you too Rokujo-san. At my office. Now!" said Honoka in a serious tone.

Miyuki and Shion looked at each other a bit afraid. What was happening? They looked back at Honoka.

"Hai" they said together.

The two women followed their headmistress leaving their dear friends behind.

"What is happening? Why the headmistess wants to talk to them?" said Tamao confused.

"I dont know Suzumi-san. I wish I could" said Shizuma worried.

_Did Miyuki's past come to hunt her again?, thought Shizuma._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honoka opened her office'd door leading the two women inside. She went to her desk and sat on the black leather chair. She montioned for the two women to sit. Miyuki and Shion nodded and took a sit in front of Honoka.

"I have been away for a few days for a conference. I came back and I learnt from the other teachers that Tomori-san bit a student and you, Rokujo-san, didnt say a word about it" said Honoka obviously angry.

"What?" said the two women together.

"Did the teachers lie?"

"Iie" said Shion lowering her head in shame. Miyuki turned to look at her. Then she looked back at Honoka.

"Actually, it didnt happen exactly like that" said Miyuki.

Both Honoka and Shion looked at the blue hair woman.

"That day, I had just finished the lessons for the day and I was about to leave when a gang of girls came up to me" said Miyuki.

"Did you know the girls?" said Honoka.

"Iie"

"I know them" said Shion suddenly.

"Really? Who were Tomori-san?" said Honoka folding her arms.

"The Mean Girls. It's a gang of rich girls who always tend to scare the other students for personal satisfaction. They even go as far as to injure them"

"Yea, I know them. I think their leader is that girl, Kenjou Kaname"

Shion nodded.

"Go on Rokujo-san" said Honoka.

"Their leader, Kaname, tried to rape me. Thankfully, she didnt make it cause that moment Tomori-san came to my rescue" said Miyuki. "Unfortunately, they ended up fighting. Of course, it was Kaname's fault cause she challenged Tomori-san"

"Why you didnt say a word about it? You could file a complain"

"I know but I didnt want Tomori-san to get in trouble"

Honoka shook her head.

"I have already expelled her temporary. However, you should have said it before" said Honoka.

"Gomen" said Miyuki sadly.

"As for you Tomori-san, I'm afraid I have to punish you too"

"What? Why?" said Shion surprised.

"It's against the school's rules to fight and since you answered back the same like Kenjou-san"

"But, she was the one who tried to hurt Miyuki-sensei" said Shion angrily.

"I understand but the rules are rules"

Shion shook her head. How could this have happened to her? She saved Miyuki's life and she was going to pay it in the worst way? It was unfair.

"Fine" said Shion defeauted. "What's the punishment?"

"Well, the weather has started to change. The leaves are falling and they tend to mess with our school's grounds. You have to sweep them. Make sure to finish by the end of the day" said Honoka.

"I prefer to die" murmured Shion.

Miyuki tried hard not to laugh. Honoka raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say something Tomori-san?" said Honoka.

"I-Iie" said Shion sweating a bit.

"You are free to go now"

The two women nodded at Honoka. They stood up and left Honoka's office. Honoka sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant believe that woman" said Shion angrily. "Now i have to sweep the school's grounds cause of that stupid girl Kaname".

"Shion calm down. There is no need to feel angry. We already know who's fault is that" said Miyuki sadly.

"I know" she said sighing.

"It wont change anything anyway. I feel bad for it though"

"Why? You didnt do anything" said Shion confused.

"Iie. If it wasnt for me you wouldnt get punished"

"Miyuki" said Shion staring in Miyuki's eyes.

Miyuki cupped Shion's left cheeck with one hand and caressed it.

"Gomen Shion. I didnt mean to" said Miyuki.

"Iie. I'm glad you are safe. Even I have to work hard for it" said Shion.

Miyuki took a look around. She made sure they were completely alone and leaned her face close to Shion's. Seeing that Shion couldnt help but blush. Miyuki's face leaned closer. Shion slowly closed her eyes. Miyuki did the same. Then, she captured her student's lips in a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then they broke the kiss.

"We have to go now. The others must have started to get worried" said Miyuki.

"Hai" said Shion.

Miyuki smiled. Shion smiled back at her. Miyuki let go off Shion and started to walk away. Shion followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, I cant believe it. Do you have to?" said Tamao while getting out of the class. The bell had already rang motioning the students to head home.

"Sadly I have to" said Shion. "I'm still pissed off but I cant do otherwise"

"Our headmistress is very harsh"

"I know. I wonder how her wife can handle her"

"It's a yuri mystery" said Tamao taking a detective's pose.

Shion giggled. Tamao giggled too.

"I wish I could stay and help you but I cant. My parents will get mad at me if I'm out for too long" said Tamao.

"I know. Being a teeanger sucks" said Shion.

"Indeed. See you later Shi-chan"

"See ya"

Tamao walked towards the school's exit leaving her poor friend behind. Shion sighed and went to find the janitor. She had to search for him for a while. Whenever the bell rang to end the school day their janirot always disappeared for some reason. Finally, Shion found him sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Good afternoon Ketaro-sama" said Shion.

The janitor looked up from his book. The janitor was a sixty something man with white short hair. His eyes were black. He had no mustache. He always worn a green uniform with his name on the front and black shoes.

"Good evening Tomori-san" said Ketaro. "What are you up to?"

"I need a broom" said Shion.

"For what?"

"The headmistress told me to sweep the school grounds as a punishment"

"Oh, I see. Go on. My office is open. Make sure to bring it back"

"Hai. Arigatoh"

The janitor returned back to his book. Shion walked away from him. She walked towards his office which was located next to the gym. She opened the door and got inside. She went at the far end of the office where the brooms located. She picked one and turned around. What she saw though let her totally surprised.

"Miyuki-sensei?" said Shion.

Miyuki was leaning at the door with folded arms looking at her student.

"What are you doing here?" said Shion.

"I came to give you a helping hand" said Miyuki.

"Why?"

"Let's say this is a way for me to get punished" said Miyuki walking towards Shion.

"But, you didnt do anything"

"I know but still I got you in trouble" said Miyuki picking up a broom.

"What if the headmistress finds out?"

"She wont. This is going to be our secret" said Miyuki winking at her.

Shion smiled.

"Fine" said Shion.

"Let's go" said Miyuki.

Together they went out of the janitor's office and out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had just started to get down when the two women finished sweeping the school grounds.

"Man, im busted" said Shion sweeping the sweat from her forehead.

Miyuki stopped sweeping and looked at her.

"I know. I feel the same" said Miyuki while rubbing her back.

"Gomen" said Shion while rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you it's ok Shion"

Shion became thoughful for a second. Then, an idea popped in her mind. It sounded a bit weird but she really wanted to repay her teacher.

"Say, I want to make it up to you somehow" said Shion.

"Shion..." said Miyuki.

"Miyuki please" interrupted Shion.

Miyuki sighed.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" said Miyuki defauted.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"

"A date?!" said Miyuki surprised.

_Shion and I on a date? Seriously?, thought Miyuki._

"Seriously?" said Miyuki.

"H-Hai" said Shion blushing deeply.

_I never thought i could get on a date with her. Not even in my wildest dreams. What shall i do? Shall i accept? And how im going to hide it from Shizuma, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki became thoughtful for a moment. Seeing her like that Shion started to have second thoughts about her proposition.

"If you dont want to or dont feel like to it's ok" said Shion.

"Iie. We are going on a date" said Miyuki.

"Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Hai" said Miyuki smiling.

"Great" said Shion smiling back.

_Now, i have to find a way to hide it from my dear friend, thought Miyuki._

"Shall we give these back?" said Miyuki.

"Hai. I'm pretty sure the janitor is going to look for them" said Shion.

Miyuki laughed a bit. Together they walked towards his office. Sadly they found it closed.

"Damm, what we are going to do?" said Shion tirely.

Miyuki looked around. Then her eyes fell on the small matress that was in front of the door.

_Could it be..,thought Miyuki._

She kneeled on one foot and raised it up a bit. She found a small golden key under it.

"I found it" said Miyuki happily.

Shion looked at her. Miyuki stood up and showed her the key.

"Great" said Shion smiling.

Miyuki unlocked the door and together they got inside. They walked to the other brooms. They places theirs on their respective spots and got out of the office. Miyuki locked the door and placed the key under the matress.

"Can you wait for me outside? I have to grab my stuff" said Miyuki.

"Are you sure?" said Shion. "It's getting dark"

"Dont worry. I will be fine"

"Ok"

Shion walked outside while Miyuki went to her office to pick up her bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion threw her light-up cigarette down and stepped on it. She was leaning back on her bike and waiting for Miyuki to come out. Actually, she had been waiting for the last five minutes. Finally, Miyuki got outside holding her bag and a few papers. She walked towards the parking lot.

"Thankf God you came" said Shion seeing Miyuki coming to her. "I was about to come and search for you"

"Gomen. I tried to find these papers" said Miyuki showing her young student a small pack of papers. "It was hard to find them. I swear one of these I'm going to lose myself on that damm desk"

"I'm glad you are fine"

Miyuki unlocked her car and opened the door. She placed her stuff inside and looked at her Shion.

"So, this is it" said Miyuki.

"Hai" said Shion while wearing her helmet. "Arigatoh for the help"

"No need to thank me. Make sure to take a lot of rest tonight. You are going to need it"

"You too"

Miyuki nodded.

"Well, see you tomorrow sensei" said Shion turning her bike's engine on.

"See ya" said Miyuki turning her car's engine on.

Shion waited for her teacher to leave and then she followed next.


	9. Finding romance inside the gym

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 08: Finding romance inside the gym

_Wednesday morning..._

Tamao had woken up like usual and preparednherself for school not before she got another lecture from her older sister Hinata. She changed into her uniform, combed her hair in the usual style and waited for her dad to get ready for his work, so he could give her a drive at school.

That moment her father got out of his bedroom wearing his business suit. Mr. Suzumi was a man in his fortys and very fit. He was tall with short black hair and grey eyes. In the business world he was quite famous since he was the right hand of one of the most powerful business men Japan had. He fixed his tie and walked to his daughter.

"Are you ready Tamo-chan?" said Mr. Suzumi.

"Hai" said Tamao. "By the way, dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Please stop calling me Tamo-chan. I'm not a baby anymore" said Tamao blushing from the embarrassment.

"For me you will always be my little baby" said Mr. Suzumi smiling.

Tamao shook her head. Her father would never change. When he is in the business world he acts cold and mean. But, when he's at home , he becomes sweet and carefree. Of course, there are times he turns into stone whenever Tamao gets home late or whenever Hinata tries to invite her girlfriend for dinner.

_Imagine what would happen if dad found out that his little baby is a lesbian too, thought Tamao._

"Shall we go now?" said Tamao to save herself from her dad embarassing her anymore.

"Hai" said Mr. Suzumi"

Mr. Suzumi picked up his bag from the couch and with his daughter by his side, he reached the door. He was about to open it when someone coughed. Mr. Suzumi turned around and saw his wife standing there with her hands on her hips as if she was expecting something.

"Are you forgetting something?" said Mrs. Suzumi.

Mr. Suzumi rolled his eyes while trying to hide a smile.

"Gomen" said Mr. Suzumi.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Tamao seeing her parents acting so affectionately with each other couldnt help herself but smile.

_I hope Shizuma-sensei and I will be like them in the future, thought Tamao._

Realising though what she had just thought, Tamao blushed.

_Shizuma and I? Where did that come from? I didnt think about it. Did I? Well, it wouldnt be a bad idea though. Shizuma and I together. We would look good together, wouldnt we?, thought Tamao._

Tamao grinned. Mr. Suzumi broke the kiss and walked over to his daughter.

"Let's go Tamo-chan" said Mr. Suzumi looking at his daughter.

"Hai dad" said Tamao looking at her father.

Mr. Suzumi opened the door and let his daughter to go out first. Then, he followed next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of time Tamao arrived at school. She got out of her dad's car and waved him goodbye. Her dad waved back and left for his work. Tamao turned around and got inside the school grounds. She walked over to her usual spot. She saw Shion leaning back on a tree and smocking.

"Yo" said Tamao.

Shion threw her cigarette down and steppped on it. She looked at her friend.

"Good morning Tamao-chan. How are you?" said Shion.

"Fine. Did you read for today's exam?" said Tamao.

"Hai. I studied all night. God, it was horrible" said Shion quite frustrated.

"Yea. I almost got a headache"

That moment two familiar women got out of their cars. Shion and Tamao looked at them.

"It seems the usual suspects have just arrived" said Tamao.

Shion laughed.

"Indeed" said Shion.

Miyuki and Shizuma picked up their bags and locked their cars. They spotted the two young girls standing at their usual spot and looking at the two teachers.

"Shall we go and greet them?" said Shizuma.

"Not today. I have so many papers to sign and an exam to prepare" said Miyuki tirely. She had spent an entire night to sign two packs of paperwork and she had yet to finish.

"Alright" said Shizuma trying to hide her diappointment.

The two teachers started to walk towards the building's entrance. Shion and Tamao saw that and got confused. Why the two teachers choose to go ahead instead of greeting them? Did something happen? Shion raised both her hands and tried to get Miyuki's attention. Shizuma saw Shion somehow waving at them and placed her right hand on Miyuki's left shoulder. Miyuki felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her friend.

"It seems you need to give an explanation" said Shizuma pointing with her finger at Shion.

"Oh" said Miyuki.

Miyuki waved at her student and showed her the papers. Shion nodded and turned to look at Tamao.

"It seems they wont have the time to greet us today" said Shion.

"Why? said Tamao trying to hide her disappointment.

"Miyuki-sensei has work to do and perhaps Shizuma-sensei will keep her some company".

"Oh"

_Damm, there goes my chance to see her, thought Tamao._

Shion took a look at her watch.

"They are ten minutes till the bell rings. Shall we head inside too?" said Shion.

"I guess so" said Tamao.

Shion picked up her bad and with Tamao by her side, she walked to the building's entrance. Together they got inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Ok, everyone. The exam is over. Put your pens down and pass over your exam paper" said Miyuki.

All the students did as their teacher said and let a huge sigh escaped from their mouth. It was the middle of the day and the students ahd spent an entire morning preparing themselves for the certain exam. Shion had been worried for half of the day but when the time was over she felt relieved.

_I hope i will get a good mark on this. I mean i have been studying for days and yesterday too. Let the planents to give me some luck, thought Shion._

She stood up and walked over to Miyuki's desk.

"Here" said Shion while placing her paper on Miyuki's desk.

Miyuki looked at her.

"Arigatoh Tomori-san" said Miyuki smiling.

Shion turned around. She was about to get back to her desk when...

"Toumori-san" said Miyuki.

Shion turned around.

"Hai Miyuki-sensei" said Shion.

"I would be pleased if you stayed for a bit" said Miyuki.

"Is something wrong sensei?" said Shion a bit worried.

Miyuki looked around. When she made sure none was watching she ran a finger down on Shion's arm. Shion raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there is something i want to discuss with you...privately" said Miyuki in an almost sensual way.

Shion felt her cheecks getting warm.

"Hai sensei" said Shion.

Shion turned around again and walked over to her desk. Miyuki placed her left hand above her lips to hide her grin. Shion placed her books inside her bag.

"So, shall we head over for a break?" said Tamao who had already placed her stuff in her bag.

"Gomen but you have to go alone Tamao-chan. Sensei needs to talk to me about something" said Shion.

"Is something wrong?" said Tamao a bit worried.

"Iie. Just school and stuff"

"Oh"

Tamao turned to look at Miyuki. She saw her teacher staring at Shion. Her eyes were burning with fire.

_Oh. OH. You cheecky professor, thought Tamao while trying hard not to giggle._

"Ok Shion" said Tamao looking now at her friend. "I'm heading off. Have fun" said Tamao.

Shion's eyes widen and stopped what she was doing. She looked up and Tamao was out of sight. She looked around. She saw her best friend getting out of the classroom.

_Have fun? What did she mean by that? Is she suspecting something? I hope not. On the other hand sometimes Tamao acts and talks quite strangely. Oh well, thought Shion._

Shion closed her bag and walked over to her teacher once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamao spent some of her break practically doing nothing. Whenever Shion was around they would always talk about nonsense and joke with each other. But, now Shion had to spend time with their teacher.

_I can't complain about it though. Shion cares for Miyuki-sensei and Miyuki-sensei seems to feel the same. It's unfair to get between them, thought Tamao._

"Now, what shall I do?" said Tamao.

Absentmindedly, her steps brought her outside of the gym.

_Shall i get inside? It seems none is around, thought Tamao._

She opened the door and got inside closing the door behind her. She looked around. Their gym was huge and modern. It had all the stuff the students needed.

"No wonder why our school is more famous than the rest in this town" said Tamao.

Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the deeper side of the gym. As if someone was playing...

"A guitar?" said Tamao surprised.

She walked deeper in the gym. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened agape from the shock. There was, Shizuma, the young psychologist, whom Tamao secretly adored, sitting on a few steps and holding a guitar. She had her eyes closed and playing something. She had a few buttons opened from her shirt and her tie was a bit lose. Next to her there was a big black guitar case with Shizuma's jacket lying on it.

_Beautiful. But, what is she doing here?, thought Tamao._

_"You can always drop by the gym. Whenever I want to take some rest and play some music I always tend to hide in there"_

Tamao's eyes widen again from the memory.

_Of course. How could i forget? She told me I was always welcomed but i totally forgot it! Man, im in total shame. How could i forget?, thought Tamao while blushing from the embarrassment._

Shizuma suddenly stopped and sighed.

"Nagisa" said Shizuma sadly.

_Nagisa? Who is Nagisa? thought Tamao._

Shizuma placed her guitar next to her and rubbed her right arm. She turned to look at Tamao.

"Suzumi-san?" said Shizuma surprised.

"Hi" said Tamao blushing as if she had been caught.

"How are you?" said Shizuma smiling.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Good. I'm glad you came. I thought you would never come"

"Gomen. I was planning to but I totally forgot it"

"No need to apologise. I understand. Lots of things to do and huge amount of studying. I know cause the same has happened to me. It's being a few weeks since the last time i was here"

Tamao nodded. Shizuma took her guitar in hand and patted the place next to her.

"Come. You can sit right here" said Shizuma.

Tamao nodded again. She walked over to her teacher and sat next to her.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" said Tamao looking at the teacher.

"Since i was four" said Shizuma looking back at Tamao.

"Have you consider the idea of being a professional?"

"Nah. I love too much my work"

"How did happen and you chose to become a psychologist?"

"I always wanted to help others. How about you Suzumi-san?"

"I want to become a teacher of music"

"Really? Miyuki would be pleased if she heard about that" said Shizuma while giggling.

The two became silent for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhm, Shizuma-sensei" said Tamao suddenly. "The last time we talked we didnt have the know each other much. Would you like to do that now? Of course, if you dont want to it's ok with me" she said again hesitating a bit.

"Sure. Why not?" said Shizuma smiling.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty eight"

"What about your parents?"

"My parents are both fifty"

"What are they doing for a living?"

"My father is the owner of the Hanazono Corp. and my mother is the right hand of the owner of Fujiyama Corp"

"Wow. How are your relations with them?"

"So and so. Both are working all the time. So, i barely speak with them"

"Oh, it must be sad" said Tamao feeling sorry for the silver hair woman.

"Nah. I have go used to it. How about you?"

"Both my parents are in their fortys. My father is the right hand of the owner of Toyota Corp. and my mother is a housewife. We have good relations"

_At least for now, thought Tamao._

"Good. Do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister. She's studying at Tokyo University. And you?"

"I have a younger sister. Right now she is studying abroad"

"Where?"

"America"

"Oh. What is your favourite colour?"

"Green. And you?"

"Blue. Shizuma-sensei you said you are single right?"

"Hai"

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

"Hai. A few times but i ended them"

"Why?"

"Cause i wasnt happy with any of them. Besides, i was still wounded from my first one. She was my first love too"

"Oh"

Tamao lowered her head a bit.

_So, Shizuma had been in love before but it seems it ended dramatically. Why though? Did something happen?, thought Tamao._

"Did something happen with your first relationship?" said Tamao now looking at Shizuma.

Shizuma stared in her eyes.

_Shall i tell her? It might depress her. Besides, can i really trust her with my past?, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma stared at her a bit more. Then...

"Hai. It left me heartbroken. Cause of her i was unstable in the relationships that followed" said Shizuma.

"You can tell me if you want" said Tamao.

"I met her five years ago. I had just finished university. I saw her at a friend's party. I fell for her from the first moment i let my eyes on her. She had been staring at me from time to time. I got the courage and talked with her. For instantly, there was a chemistry between us. Or that was what i thought. By the end of the night we exchanged numbers with a promise to meet again. We went on a few dates and slowly we got closer. In one of our dates i confessed my feelings to her. She said she was feeling the same. That day we shared our first kiss. I felt so happy. I thought I had found the right person. However, for some reason we started drifting apart. At first i thought it was just me but each day we were getting more and more away from what was keeping us together. I tried to walk with her. I tried to warn her. But, she wouldnt listen. She said that everything was in my mind. But, i could clearly see that things werent going to get any better. Until, one day i couldnt handle it anymore and i broke up with her"

Shizuma let a huge sigh escape from her mouth. Tamao felt sorry for her dear teacher. She couldnt believe that someone that stupid had the guts to take away her teacher's happiness.

"So, in other words, she was keeping you in that relationship but without loving you" said Tamao sadly.

"Hai" said Shizuma lowering her head.

"Why?"

"I guess she felt comfortable and didnt want to lose what she had already won from me"

"Shizuma-sensei gomen"

Shizuma looked at her.

"No need to feel sorry. She's out of my life and i'm over it anyway" said Shizuma smiling a bit.

Tamao could sense that Shizuma was lying. Her smile was forced and tears started to form at the corner of Shizuma's eyes. Tamao wiped them away with her fingers.

"It still hurts you. I can see it. There is no need to hide it sensei. But, i understand how you feel. We are in the same boat"

"Did your girlfriend betray you?"

"She wasnt my girlfriend. I really cared about her though. But, she never respected it. She only laughed. Laughed at my feelings"

"Did you try to forget her?"

"Many times. It was hard but at the end i made it. The pain though refuses to go away"

"You loved her that much huh?"

"Hai"

Shizuma sighed. Tamao became thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. Should she try it though? It was kinda risky. They just got to know each other and she was going to take the next step. Should she do it? What would be the cost? And mostly, was she ready?

_If i dont try, i will never find out. It will change our present relationship but im sick and tired of all this pain. Both hers and mine, thought Tamao._

"Sensei" said Tamao.

"Hai?" said Shizuma looking now at Tamao.

"You know people say that you can forget about your past love by finding a new one"

"That's true. But, i dont know if i'm ready for it"

"You just have to try sensei"

"What? Suz-"

Shizuma never got to finish what she was about to say cause Tamao was covering her lips with hers. Shizuma's eyes widen.

_Tamao?!, thought Shizuma._

_Gomen sensei but I cant stand our past keeping us away from what we both need, thought Tamao._

Shizuma stared in Tamao's eyes. Tamao did the same.

_What shall i do? Shall i respond? But..., thought Shizuma._

Shizuma continued staring in Tamao's eyes. All the while Tamao was waiting patiently for her to decide.

_Forget your past love by finding a new one? Shall i?, thought Shizuma._

She capped Tamao's right cheeck with her left hand.

_Why not? I could give up everything to forget about Nagisa. Even if that meant to find a new love. Even if that new love is with this girl, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma slowly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Tamao closed her eyes too. For some reason everything around them became quite. The only thing they could heard was the beating of their hearts as they became one. They continued kissing each other for a while but the lack of oxygen soon forced them to break the kiss. Shizuma pulled back a bit and looked in Tamao's eyes.

"Suzumi-san" said Shizuma.

Tamao was about to answer when the bell rang.

_Damm, thought Shizuma._

"I have to go" said Tamao while she felt her cheeks getting warm.

She stood up. She started to walk away from Shizuma. However, Shizuma's voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Suzumi-san" said Shizuma.

Tamao turned around and looked at the teacher.

"Arigatoh" said Shizuma smiling a bit.

Tamao nodded and turned around. She started to walk away once more and out of the gym leaving her interest behind in her thoughts. Shizuma shook her head. Then, she lowered it a bit. She brought her right hand to her lips. She could still sense the girl's lips.

_I never knew Tamao had it in her. I have never been kissed like that before. I need to talk with her though. I need to know if she is willing to follow that path with me. I hope she does. That kiss said a lot but still i need to hear it from her, thought Shizuma._

"Suzumi-san. My dear Suzumi-san" said Shizuma.


	10. A lovely kiss from your exotic lips

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Down own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 09: A lovely kiss from your exotic lips

_Thursday morning..._

The sun had risen from early hours. The cars were coming coming and go non-stop. The same could be said about the humans. The only who hadnt woken up yet was a young curly hair girl with green eyes. When Leticia came home the previous day she fell on her bed and without bothering about changing her clothes, she covered herself with the sheets and slept.

Leticia was a young, half spanish/half japanese, fifteen year old girl. She was tall, almost 1.70. She came from a middle-class family. Her father, a japanese man in his late forties, was working as a teacher in a private school for boys at Kyoto and her mother a spanish woman in her late forties, was working as a secretary in a small business in Tokyo. She had no siblings. She tend to work at Burger King's cause her damily couldnt afford to give her pocket money since all the money they had went to daily stuff and to her school. As a person she was sensitive, patient and refused to give up her dreams no matter how difficult it seemed to be. Her biggest dream was to become a dancer.

Suddenly, Leticia's bedroom door opened and a middle hight figure came inside. She walked over to the the bedroom's curtains and opened them widely. Leticia sensing some light coming on her face she covered her face completely with the sheets.

"Leticia is time to get up" said a female voice.

"Five more minutes" said Leticia.

"You will be late for school"

Leticia uncovered her face and looked at the person who was talking to her.

"Mom. For god's sake! I only slept for five hours" said Leticia a bit angry.

"It wasnt me who came home late yesterday" said her mother.

Leticia's mother was a semi tall person in her late fortys. She had a slim yet curved body. She had curly brown hair and black eyes.

"It wasnt my fault though. I had to clean a lot of mess cause some teenagers decided to act dump and threw everything everywhere" said Leticia.

Leticia's mother sighed. She walked over to her daughter's bed and sat on the bed.

"Honey, if arent happy with your job you should just quit" said her mother. "We cant afford to give you extra money but that doesnt i dont care about what is going on in your life"

"Mom, i love my job. I'm not planning to give up on it. But, i cant stand it when people lose their respect for the others"

"Unfortunately, this is how life works. You just have to be patient"

"I am patient. It's just..."

"I know. Trust me i know. Now, get up and change your clothes. You dont want to be late"

"Hai" said Leticia sighing.

Leticia's mother stood up and not before she gave a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. She was about to leave when suddenly she remembered something.

"By the way, that girl, Sachiko, is she still causing you trouble?" said her mother.

"Yea. Nothing serious for the mean time" said Leticia.

"Shall i talk with the headmistress?"

"Nah. It wouldnt change anything. Besides, Sachiko has her parents to cover up for her"

"What if she harasses you? We cant let her do whats she wants"

"It's ok mom. Her family is very powerful anyway. I dont want you or dad to lose your jobs"

"If anything serious happens though, give me a word. I dont care if i ended up with nothing. I want my daughter to be safe and sound. Your dad feels the same"

"Arigatoh mom" said Leticia. "Honestly, it's fine"

Leticia's mother nodded and walked towards the door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her. Leticia looked over at her clock which was standing on a small table next to her bed. It said 6:50.

"Well, time to get up." said Leticia while jumbing from her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later Leticia was ready for school. She went straight to the living room. Her mother was waiting for her wearing a brown business suit and a pair of black high heels. On one hand she was holding a black leather bag.

"Ready?" said Leticia's mother.

"Yup" said Leticia.

Together they went out of the house and towards her mother's car, a green Volvo. The older woman opened the door and both women got inside. Leticia's mother turned on the car's engine and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leticia's mother drived as fast as she could to reach on time at Astrea Girl's Academy. In a matter of minutes the car stopped in front of the schoo's entrance. Leticia jumbed out from her mother's car.

"See you later honey" said Leticia's mother.

"Bye mom" said Leticia.

She started to run away. Her mother just shook her head and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed uneventful for our dear Leticia. Well, as eventful as it could. From time to time she would get death glares from her enemy Sachiko Ogasawara but nothing harmful. At least for now.

Suddenly, the school's bell rang. It was time for lunch break. She placed her stuff inside her bag and closed it. She picked it up and was about to leave when that moment Sachiko appeared out of nowhere.

"My, my. Look what we have here" said Sachiko.

Sachiko was a tall girl but not as tall as Leticia. She had long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She had a nice tone and curved body that every girl in the school wish to have. She was one of the meaniest girls in the entire academy. Her parents were extremely rich. Her parents were both in their forties. Her father was the owner of the Ogasawara Corp. and her mother used to mess with the social events. She had no siblings. She was always acompanied by the tall blondie Minako Aino, the black hair yet always angered Rei Hino and the shy short blue hair Ami Mizuno.

Leticia sighed.

_Here we go again, thought Leticia._

She looked up at her. Sachiko had her arms folded and looked at her with anger.

"What do you want Sachiko?" said Leticia tirely.

"What i want? I want you to disappear of course. Can you do that?"

Leticia sighed again.

"Sachiko im not in the mood to fight with you right now" said Leticia.

She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" said Leticia a bit angered.

"I didnt say you could leave" said Sachiko while letting go off her.

"Im not your servant or something" said Leticia looking now at Sachiko.

"My servants are more combliable than you" said Sachilo proudly.

"Look Sachiko-" said Leticia while approaching her enemy.

"Back off missy" said Rei while getting in front of Sachiko to protect her.

"It's ok Rei. I doubt our dear Leticia could harm anyone. She's such a pussy that even her own shade would scare her" said Sachiko.

The four girls started to laugh. Leticia felt her anger increase but she tried to hold her anger back. She didnt want to give Sachiko what she wanted: total humiliation.

Leticia shook her head and started to walk away.

"Hey! Sachiko was talking to you freak" said Minako.

"Let her go Minako. We can always make fun of her later" said Sachiko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leticia had walked for a minutes while knocking a few stones and cursing under her breath. Suddenly, she stopped. She had arrived at her usual spot. Her usual spot was a small elevation in half circle and surrounded by trees. It always calmed her down when was she depressed, anxious or whenever Sachiko was getting on her nerves. She had found it by chance one day while she was trying to get away from the said girl. She took a seat on the grass and tried to relax.

That moment two familiar figures appeared coming to her. Leticia smiled. They were none other than her friends Shion and Tamao.

"Yo" said Shion.

"Hello" said Tamao.

"Hey girls" said Leticia.

Leticia raised her hand and high-fived Shion. Then, she did the same with Tamao. Shion threw her bag on the grass and sat on the left side of where Leticia was sitting. Tamao placed her own bag gently on the grass and sat on the right side of where Leticia was sitting.

"How are you girl?" said Shion.

"Fine" said Leticia. "How about you?"

"The same"

"Tamao?"

"Me too" said Tamao.

"Long time no see"

"I had lots to do this days but i'm free for the mean time, so i decided to see an old friend" said Shion.

"What about you Tamao?"

"The same" said Tamao.

In reality of course, Miyuki had lots to do these days so she couldnt spend some private time with Shion. As for Tamao, she had decided to leave Shizuma for a while so her dear teacher could think clearly what she wanted after the intimate moment they had shared together the previous day.

"I see" said Leticia.

"How about you Leticia?" said Shion. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Nah. I just barely slept yesterday, thats all"

"It must be tough working at Burger's King" said Tamao.

"You have no idea. Specially when the costumers come from the planet Ares" said Leticia sarcastically.

Both Shion and Tamao started to laugh.

"Is it that tough?" said Tamao.

"Yup" said Leticia.

"Why dont you quit then?" said Shion.

"Cause the money is good, my co-workers respect me and at least the manager is not a pain in the ass"

"You have to do something about it though. Yesterday during the exam you almost passed out. If you keep going like that it will kill you"

"I know. I just dont have any other way to gain money"

"Dont worry. We will think of something" said Shion smiling.

Leticia sighed. Being around friends and sitting in this place was really relaxing her.

"So, how things are going with Sachiko?" said Tamao.

_Of all the things you had to talk about, did you have to mention HER?, thought Leticia._

"Bad like usual. She even tried to fight with me today" said Leticia.

"You have to talk with the headmistress" said Tamao a bit worried.

"You do know i cant Tamao. Sachiko would kill me and her family is very powerful. They could kick me out of the school or worse, they could make my parents lose their jobs"

"But you cant let her do what she wants" said Shion.

"I know but there is nothing i can do about it"

"I wonder why you still love her after all the things she has done to you"

Leticia blushed a bit. It was true that she had a serious crush on Sachiko. It had happened on the first day she saw her at this school. From the first moment she let her eyes fall on the blue hair girl she felt her heart beating faster than usual. But, Sachiko never shared those feelings with her. Instead, for no reason she started fighting with her. Since that day whenever she met with the rich girl, Sachiko, would always get the chance to say bad things to her, leaving the poor girl angry and depressed. Sadly, the deep feelings she had for Sachiko refused to leave her alone though. People might call her crazy but that was how she was feeling. And she couldnt do nothing to change it even if she wanted to.

"Honestly Shion i dont know. I dont even know the reason i have these feelings for her. She's so proud, selfish, cold, mean..." said Leticia.

"Yet you love her" continued Shion.

"Hai. I do. Sometimes i hate it but i cant do anything to stop them. It's above my powers"

Shion shook her head.

"The worst of all?" said Leticia sadly. "She would never feel the same way"

"That's the tough part of being in love with someone" said Shion in comprehension.

Leticia sighed. Suddenly, she heard voices from far. She turned to look at the source of those voices. She saw Sachiko with her group and a few of her followers coming to her.

"Speak of the devil" said Shion.

"Oh god. Not again" said Leticia in despair.

The three girls stood up. Sachiko approached the three girls and folded her arms.

"Well, well, well" said Sachiko. "Look what we have here. The ugly, the freak and the mobster"

"Hey!" said Tamao and Shion furious at the same time.

"Sachiko leave them out of this" said Leticia angry. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to get out of this school. You have no place here. Nobody wants you here. Get it?"

Leticia shook her head.

"Sometimes i cant stand you" said Leticia.

"Why dont you leave this school then?" said Sachiko. "You will make us a favour" said Sachiko again grinning.

"I'm not planning to leave, not now, not ever! I came to this school to become a dancer. I'm not gonna let nor you nor any of your buddies to destroy my dreams. Got it?!" said Leticia really angry.

Sachiko's grin fade away and it was replaced with anger. How coud this girl talk back at her? No one has ever talked to her like that. She was Sachiko Ogasawara after all.

"I will make you pay bitch" said Sachiko.

Sachiko raised her right hand up. She was about to slap Leticia when suddenly, Leticia grab Sachiko's right hand with her left.

"Let me go freak" said Sachiko.

"Iie. Apologise first" said Leticia.

"I'm not going to apologise, especially to you"

"Is that so?" said Leticia raising an eyebrow.

She passed her right hand around Sachiko's waist and pulled her close to her. Sachiko's eyes widen in shock.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?" said Sachiko.

"Are you going to apologise or not?" said Leticia.

"I said I'm not going to-"

Sachiko didnt have the chance to finish her sentence cause accidentally stared in Leticia's eyes.

_It's the first time i look in Leticia's eyes. Green. They remind of the trees in the summer. They look so beautiful, thought Sachiko._

Realising what she had just thought she shook her head in embarrasment.

_What the heck im thinking? I cant be finding this freak beauitiful. Get it together Sachiko. You have to make this bitch pay, thought Sachiko._

"I'm not going to apologise to you" said Sachiko.

Leticia pulled her closer. Their faces now were really close to each other.

"I'm giving you another chance Sachiko. Are you going to apologise or do you want to face the concequences?" said Leticia almost out of breath.

Having Sachiko so close it had started to turn Leticia's body on fire. As for Sachiko, feeling Leticia's breath on her face it had started to make her feel dizzy for some reason.

"I-I'm not afraid of you" said Sachiko weakly. "I already told you i'm not planning to apologise to you...ever"

"Then...suit yourself" said Leticia.

Leticia leaned in and captured Sachiko's lips in a deep kiss. Sachiko's eyes widen from the shock.

_What? What the heck is she doing? Stop it you freak. Damm. This is disgusting, thought Sachiko._

Sachiko tried to pushed her away but Leticia was stronger than her. Slowly, she felt herself responding to the kiss. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life she stopped listening to her mind was saying. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes. Soon, they broke their kiss and looked at each other.

_W-What? What the heck? Why? Why did i kiss her? I dont like her! I dont swing that way anyway. Then why?, thought Sachiko._

Sachiko pushed Leticia with all her strenght making the poor girl fall on her butt. Then, she raised her right hand and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"One of these days i'm going to make you pay Leticia. Just wait and see" said Sachiko angry.

She started to walk away. Her friends and also, her followers tried to recover from the shock Sachiko's and Leticia's kiss cause them and ran after their queen. Shion shook her head and sighed. What the heck was that? The same did Tamao. Together they helped their dear friend to get back on her feet.

"What the heck was that?" said Shion surprised.

"Why did you kiss her?" said Tamao surprised as well. "We know you love her but still-"

"I wanted her to pay for once" interrupted Leticia.

"Werent you afraid that she would find out about your feelings?"

"Well yea but still she didnt leave me any other choice. What i didnt expect was her to return the kiss" said Leticia looking at Tamao.

"That was strange indeed" said Shion. "I thought she hated you"

"So did i" said Leticia looking now at Shion.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Dont know yet. What i DO know though is that i'm not afraid of Sachiko anymore. I'm still worried about my parents but i wont let this girl try to do any more harm" said Leticia looking at the way that Sachiko had left.

"Leticia" said Tamao and Shion at the same time.


	11. A devil's plan

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: A devil's plan

_The same day sometime during the afternoon..._

Sachiko sighed for the nth time that day. Since that time Leticia kiss-no DARED to kiss her, the blue eyed girl couldnt stop thinking about what happened. She was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow while her three friends Rei, Minako and Ami bothered themselves exploring her room. It wasnt the first time doing it but having such a huge room like hers, you would always find something new to discover.

_God, i cant believe that girl had the guts to kiss me! How could she?, thought Sachiko._

She sighed again.

_I wonder why she did it though. Could it be that she wanted to get revenge or is it something more?, thought Sachiko._

Sachiko chuckled.

_I doubt she would ever have fallen for me. That freak doesnt know what love is, thought Sachiko._

That moment Leticia's eyes popped in front of her.

_Green like the trees in the summer huh?, thought Sachiko._

She sighed. Slowly realisation hit her. Her eyes widen.

_What the heck im thinking? I cant be thinking about that freak. This is stupid. And green like the trees in the summer? Come on Sachiko!, thought Sachiko._

She lied back on the bed and sighed again.

_I wonder why i kissed her back though, thought Sachiko._

"I swear if you sigh one more time i'm going to kick your ass with the bat" said Rei.

Sachiko sat on the bed and looked at her black hair friend. Rei was standing at the far corner of the room holding a baseball bat.

"Rei give me a break will 'ya? And be careful with that. One scratch and i will be the one who's going to kick your ass with it" said Sachiko in a serious tone.

Rei shook her head and placed the bat back to it's respectful seat. Then, she looked back at her friend and folded her arms. Sachiko saw that and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Sachiko. "You know it's my uncle's. He used to be a famous baseball player back to his younger days. It's very precious to me"

"It's not about that stupid bat"

"What then?"

"From the moment we came here you havent stopped sighing. And for the half school day you were spacing out. What's wrong?"

Sachiko looked away from her friend.

"It's nothing" said Sachiko.

Rei unfolded her hand and walked to the bed. She sat next to her friend. She took Sachiko's hand in hers and looked at her.

"Sachiko i'm worried. Just because sometimes we argue or you tend to get on my nerves, that doesnt mean i dont care about you. What's going on?" said Rei.

"I told you it's nothing" said Sachiko looking now at the girl.

Rei looked inside her friend's eyes for a moment. Then, she spoke.

"You are lying. Something IS going wrong. You can tell me" said Rei.

_As if i could. If she finds out what was i thinking about all day she would freak out, thought Sachiko._

"It's just...school and stuff. You know how worried i become when exams are just around the corner" lied Sachiko.

"Indeed. But, is it what's bothering you or is it something else?" said Rei.

"No! I mean...no"

"How's things between you and Kashiwagi-san?"

"Good. I havent seen him though for a few days. He's in London right now for a presentation"

"Tries to look good for his father huh?" said Rei smiling.

"Yup" said Sachiko smiling.

"When are you planning to get married?"

"After graduation"

"Good. He's a nice catch! So handsome" said Rei winking.

"Yea" said Sachiko lowering her head a bit.

"Hey, it's pretty!" said Minako.

Sachiko looked up at her. Minako was staring in awe at a vase. Sachiko shooked her head laughing.

"Minako dont dare to touch it. You still owe me 300,000 yen for the grail you broke last month" said Sachiko.

Minako pouted.

"That was a long time ago!. Besides, it's not my fault that it turned out to be fragile" said Minako.

"Expensive stuff most of the times are fragile you know!" pointed Sachiko.

"Anyway" said Minako while moving to the bed. She sat next to Rei. "By the way, that girl Leticia isnt she a weirdo? I never expected she could dare to kiss Sachi"

"Dont remind me. Im still trying to recover" said Rei looking at Minako. "What about you Sachiko?" said Rei looking now at Sachiko.

"Well..."

_Did she had to mention that freak?, thought Sachiko._

"It was weird indeed" said Sachiko.

"I wonder why she did it" said Minako thoughtful" said Minako.

"Maybe cause she wanted to take revenge?" said Sachiko.

"Probably"

"You should do something about it though" said Rei. "She forced herself on you. You cant let her go like that. She's sick"

"She's not sick. She's in love" said Ami.

"WHAT?" said Rei looking at her friend.

Ami was sitting on chair holding a book. Hearing her friends talking about Leticia, felt the need to intrude in their conversation.

"What do you mean she's in love?" said Rei furious.

"She loves Sachiko" said Ami.

"How do you know about it?"

"I can see it in her eyes. Whenever she looks at Sachiko there's so much passion and pure love"

"Nonsense, right Sachiko?" said Rei looking at the blue eyed girl.

Sachiko seemed a bit in shock.

_She loves me? She's in love with me? But...but how? No. This cant be true. That freak...in love with me? No, thought Sachiko. _

She felt her chest getting warm for some reason.

"Yo Sachiko?" said Rei waving at her friend.

Sachiko shook her friend and looked at Rei.

"What?" said Sachiko.

"You were spacing out again" said Rei.

"Oh. Gomen. I feel a bit tired" said Sachiko.

"Right. Anyway, i asked you what you were thinking about the fact that Leticia is in love with you"

"Of course is nonense. Besides, what that freak knows about love?"

"True. Well Ami?" said Rei looking now at Ami.

Ami shook her head and returned back to her book.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" said Rei. "You have to do something. You cant let it go like that"

"I dont know. Do you have anything in mind?" said Sachiko.

"Why dont you return the favour?" said Minako.

Both girls looked at her.

"Minako are you stupid or something?" said Rei.

"What do you mean by that?" said Sachiko.

"If you want to take revenge you have to turn the tables" said Minako.

"Like how?"

"By pretending you are interested in her and stab her where it hurts the most"

"What the heck Minako? We already said she cant be in love with Sachiko" said Rei furious.

"What if there is a chance she might be?"

"No way"

"But if though, it can work for us" said Minako grinning.

"How?" said Sachiko quite interested.

"Show her you feel the same, spend some time with her and she will do whatever you want. And when the right time comes hurt her in any way you can"

"That sounds interesting" said Sachiko grinning.

_Well, it seems nice. Spending time with that freak will cost me though. I cant imagine myself being with that girl but it all comes with a price they say, thought Sachiko._

"Sachiko and that girl spending sometime together? It will be awful" said Rei.

"Maybe. But the outcome will be better. You always wanted her to give her a lesson right?" said Minako.

"Right" said Sachiko.

"And you always wanted her to disappear from your life right?"

"You bet"

"Then do as i say and she wont bother you anymore"

Sachiko nodded smiling.

"Sounds great to me" said Sachiko. "What do you think Rei?"

"Sounds a bit risky but...hey, if i wont have to see that stupid face everyday then go on girl" said Rei.

"Minako you just made my day"

"Always in your service lady Sachiko" said Minako giving a small bow.

"How are we going to do it though? I already made the mistake and got in a fight with her. Going just like that it will make her suspicious" said Sachiko worried.

"Well, i have a plan for that too" said Minako happily.

"Spill it then" said Sachiko unpatiently.

"Give her a few days and then..." said Minako.

Somewhere in the room a single soul took her time reading a book she was holding while listening to her friends' conversation. From time to time she would give them glares, glares of disappointment. Although, she had been friends with Sachiko and the rest for almost her whole life, that didnt mean she agreeded in everything they did. And right now, she gave them her stongest disagreement of all.

_I just hope you wont regret it my friend, thought Ami. _


	12. A forgetful biker

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: A forgetful biker

_Friday morning..._

As always the sun had risen from very early and like always our main pain protagonist, Shion Tomori, had to get up and go to school. Sometimes it was easy for her but sometimes it was hard. And today it was one of those hard days.

"I swear if it wasnt for my dream to become a singer or Miyuki, i would never get back to that place ever again. I hate getting up early and i hate exams" said Shion while dragging herself towards the bathroom.

"I mean, have some mercy people!" said Shion while looking at herself in the mirror.

She placed some water on her face. She sighed. Suddenly, Miyuki's face popped in her mind.

_Miyuki. Damm, this woman is killing me. So gorgeous and sweet. Why i cant stop thinking about her? Somehow she found the way to get in my mind and now refuses to go. Not that i want her to leave or something, thought Shion._

She smiled.

_God, i swear one of these days im going to shove her on a wall and kiss her without mercy. She's driving me crazy, thought Shion while biting her upper lip. _

She blushed and wetted her face again.

"I need to stop thinking about her. It's still early in the morning and im having dirty thoughts. I really need to stop thinking about her" said Shion.

She sighed. She looked at herseld in the mirror for the second time.

"Well, let's get change then" said Shion.

She went back to her room and changed quickly in her school uniform. She combed her hair, picked up her school bag and ran as fast as she could downstairs. She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a bottle of milk. She closed the fridge and drank the whole thing. She was about to drop the bottle in the garbage bin when suddenly her eyes fell on a photo which was stuck on the fridge. There were two figures, one male and one female, staring at her and smiling. Shion's hand hold the bottle tightly while tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Mom, dad" said Shion.

She rubbed the photo lightly.

"I-I have to go now. I have school. I love you" said Shion in a tremble voice.

She leaned close to photo and kiss it affectionately. The tears slowly fell on her cheecks. She wiped them away with her fingers. She smiled a bit and turned around. She walked fast towards the exit door. She opened it and walked outside closing the door behind her. She went over to her bike and hopped on. She put on her helmet and turned on the engine. She drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of time Shion was outside the school. She parked her bike at the usual spot. She hopped off and put off her helmet. She placed at her bike's side and secured it. She started to walk towards her usual spot but in the middle of her walk she stopped when she saw three familiar figures standing in front of the tree and talking.

_Shizuma-sensei? Miyuki-sensei? What are they doing here?, thought Shion surprised._

She checked her watch.

_Oh, crap. It seems i'm late. Miyuki and Tamao are going to kill me, thought Shion feeling a small amoung of sweat on her forehead._

She slowly walked over them.

"Good morning" said Shion.

The three figures turned around. Two of them seemed like there were about to explote at any moment while the third one was trying hard...not to laugh?

"You are late!" said Miyuki and Tamao at the same time.

"Gomen. I overslept" said Shion while placing her hand at the back of her head.

"Do you know how worry i-i mean we were?" said Miyuki angry but embarrassed at the same time realising fast her small mistake.

"I said im sorry"

"It's not the first time you are late but this time you overdid it" said Tamao furious.

"I had to study till late hours. Actually, i didnt know it was that late" said Shion.

Both women sighed.

"Look, i didnt mean to. It was one of those days" said Shion.

"Uh?" said Miyuki not getting what Shion meant.

"Again? Jeez" said Tamao raing both her hands up.

"What do you mean one of those days?" said Miyuki still not getting it.

"Whenever Shion says that, she means there times she wakes ups easily whether she slept early or late the previous day but there times it happens the exactly opposite. Well, today it happened the second" explained Tamao.

"Is that so?" said Miyuki folding her hands.

"Yup" said Shion. "Im sorry" said Shion slightly sad.

Miyuki stared at her for a bit and then she sighed.

"Fine. Make sure it wont happen again" said Miyuki.

"I promise" said Shion smiling.

"Good" said Miyuki while smiling back at her.

Suddnely, Miyuki remembered something. Actually, it was on her mind all morning but with Shion's late appearance she almost forgot it.

"By the way Tomori-san i need to talk to you" said Miyuki in a serious tone.

"Uh, is something wrong?" said Shion worried. Did something happen? Did the headmistress found out anything about them and now they are going to get in trouble?

_I hope not, thought Shion._

"Well, in a way yea. Come with me for a bit" said Miyuki.

"Ok" said Shion.

Shion then turned to look at Tamao.

"Can you wait for me for a bit?" said Shion.

"Fine. But dont take too long" said Tamao not all that excited with the idea of spending time alone with her crush. She wasnt prepared to talk with Shizuma yet.

Shion and Miyuki walked far away from their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki and Shion stopped at a spot quite far from the two girls and looked at each other.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong?" said Shion in a serious tone.

"No, everything is ok. Actually, i wanted to ask you something" said Miyuki.

"Really?" said Shion surprised. "Geez, i thought something bad happened"

Miyuki giggled.

"Of course not silly" said Miyuki. "Besides, what were you expecting me to do? Asking you personal stuff in front of our friends?"

"Damm, you almost got me there" said Shion.

She took a deep breath.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" said Shion.

"It's about our date" said Miyuki.

"Our date?" said Shion questioningly.

"Dont tell me you forgot about it! You were the one who asked me out!" said Miyuki furious.

"Uh..."

_"Say, I want to make it up to you somehow" said Shion._

_"Shion..." said Miyuki._

_"Miyuki please" interrupted Shion._

_Miyuki sighed._

_"Fine. What do you have in mind?" said Miyuki defauted._

_"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"_

_"A date?!" said Miyuki surprised._

_"If you dont want to or dont feel like to it's ok" said Shion._

_"Iie. We are going on a date" said Miyuki._

_"Really?" said Shion surprised._

_"Hai" said Miyuki smiling._

_"Great" said Shion smiling back._

Shion's eyes widen at the memory.

_Oh shit! I did say that. Miyuki and I on a date! How could i forget? Oh man, i doubt she will forgive me, thought Shion._

"Gomen" said Shion sadly.

"You forgot. For god's sake Shion!" said Miyuki furious again.

"It's not my fault. I had a lot of exams these days. I havent even taken a proper care of myself nor my bike!" said Shion starting to feel the anger building inside her.

It wasnt a lie though. The last couple of weeks had started to turn Shion restless and weak. She had to spend a big amount of time studying and re-reading all her work for the upcoming exams. Free time for her was out of mind. She was slowly becoming a lifeless zombie.

Miyuki sighed. She could sense that Shion was telling the truth. She had seen it in her papers. Shion was trying too hard to be one of the best not only in her class but to others as well. However, her sacrifice was slowly affecting the young student. She could barely handle it anymore.

"Gomen Shion. I didnt mean to shout at you. It's just i was looking so much forward to this date. For a moment i thought you didnt care about it" said Miyuki in a calm way.

"Of course i do. It's just i wasnt very careful" said Shion.

"It's my fault too. If i hadnt make you go through all these exams this wouldnt have happened"

"Iie. It's my fault" insisted Shion.

"Anyway, what time shall i pick you up?"

"Uh? I thought i was the one who would pick you up"

"What? No way! I'm not getting on that thing" said Miyuki while pointing at Shion's bike.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous"

"I'm very careful whenever i drive"

"No way miss"

"Why dont you admit you are just afraid?" teased Shion.

Miyuki blushed. Shion raised an eyebrow.

"W-What? Of course i'm not afraid! I-It's just i think that bikes are dangerous stuff and besides, what im suppose to tell Shizuma when she sees you outside our door?" said Miyuki embarassed.

"What Shizuma-sensei has anything to do with our date?" said Shion questioningly.

"Shizuma and I are sharing a house. If she sees you coming she will suspect that we are up to something. She's not an idiot"

Shion nodded.

"Ok then" said Shion.

"Good. Can i have your phone for a bit?" said Miyuki.

"Why?"

"Give first, ask second"

Shion not getting what Miyuki meant she took out her phone from her pocket and gave it to her teacher. Miyuki unlocked it and pressed a few buttons. Then, she gave it back to her student. Shion took it and looked at it. She saw Miyuki's name written on it and a few numbers under it. She looked up at her teacher questioningly.

"It's my phone number. Make sure to send me a message with your address on it sometime later" said Miyuki.

"I will" said Shion smiling while placing her phone back to it's previous place.

Suddenly, a naughty idea popped in Shion's mind.

"Ne sensei?" said Shion while grinning.

"Hai?" said Miyuki.

"Did you give me your phone number just for my adress or..."

"Or?" said Miyuki raising an eyebrow.

"Or for something else?"

Miyuki felt her cheecks getting warm.

"Dont make me change my mind Tomori-san" said Miyuki while trying to sound serious.

"Fine, fine" said Shion laughing.

_God, she's such a teaser, thought Miyuki while trying hard not to smile._

_And it's just the beginning sensei, thought Shion._

"By the way, what time shall i pick you up?" said Miyuki.

"How about eight?" said Shion.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we get back?"

"Yup"

They were about to leave when suddenly Shion grabbed Miyuki's hand. Miyuki looked at her.

"Shion?" said Miyuki questioningly.

"Gomen sensei" said Shion blushing. "It's just..."

Miyuki stared at her for a bit.

"Shion we are surrounded by students" said Miyuki.

"I know but i cant..."

Miyuki sighed.

"Shion" said Miyuki.

Miyuki took a look around. She made sure that none was looking at them and placed a hand on Shion's left cheeck. She slowly leaned in. Shion seeing her teacher's face moving closer she closed her eyes. Miyuki closed her eyes too and kissed the blonde biker on her lips. They kissed for a few minutes and then they broke the kiss.

"We have to get back" said Miyuki.

"Yup" said Shion.

Together they went back to their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the mean time back to other two..._

Seeing Shion leaving with her teacher,Tamao took a look around afraid to look at the silver hair woman . Then, her eyes slowly met with the older woman's. Shizuma was staring at her. Actually, she didnt stop looking at the young student from the moment Miyuki decided to talk alone with the blondie.

"So" said Shizuma in a serious tone.

"..." said Tamao.

"Are you planning to talk to me ever again?"

"..."

"Shall i stop talking to you then?

"No!" said Tamao worried. "Uh...gomen"

"What then?"

Tamao sighed.

"Sensei, im not ready to talk about it yet" said Tamao quite sad.

"When then? You have been avoiding me for two days" said Shizuma still serious.

"I promise we are going to have a talk soon. Just give me sometime"

"Ok. I'm going to tell you this though. I dont hate you nor i would ever feel this way about you. But, it really took me by surprise when you did that"

Tamao nodded.

"Gomen" said Tamao.

"No need to apologise. But, we really need to talk about this" said Shizuma.

Tamao nodded again. Shizuma smiled a bit. That moment Shion and Miyuki came back to their friends.

"We are back" said Shion happily.

"You didnt take long" said Tamao folding her hands.

"I kept my promise" said Shion while doing the peace sign with her fingers.

Tamao shook her head smiling.

"We have to go now" said Miyuki.

"Yup. In any moment the bell is about to ring. See you around girls" said Shizuma.

"Have a good day senseis" said the girls together.

Miyuki and Shizuma nodded at the same time. Together they went towards the building's entrance and got inside. Shion sighed.

"So, everything is ok?" said Tamao.

"Yup" said Shion.

"What did the teacher wanted to talk to you about?"

"Oh, nothing important. School and stuff"

"Oh. By the way, are we going to get anywhere tonight?"

"Im afraid i cant Tamao-chan. Im planning to head for the bed early. Exams got me really tired"

"Oh. Damm, i was looking forward to see that new movie that came around"

_Gomen Tamao but i already gave my promise to someone else, thought Shion._

"We can go on Saturday"

"I dont know. Mom told me some friends might visit"

"Gomen"

"Its ok. Better to get some rest. I dont want you to become a zombie"

Shion nodded. Suddenly, the school's bell rang.

"Well, shall we go inside?" said Shion.

"After you m'lady" teased Tamao.

Shion giggled. She took Tamao's hand in hers and walked towards the entrance. Together they got inside.


	13. A date just for the two of us (Part A)

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: A date just for the two of us (Part A)

_Friday sometime during the afternoon..._

Shion turned the page of the magazine she was holding. A few hours had passed since school had finished and since it was Friday she had decided to get some rest for a change. She had all weekend to study for. Right now she was lying on her bed and reading a fashion magazine. Not that she was fond of fashion or anything, but it could give you good ideas about how to dress on special occasions. Tamao was the one who got her into the world of fashion. Shion wasnt happy at first but slowly she started to get some interested in it.

_It's kinda addicting though sometimes, thought Shion._

She turned another page. She had spent a good amount of time trying to find something, anything that could give her some inspiration about what to wear for her date but sadly there was none.

"I could give Tamao a call but i cant. Not only she will get suspicious but i will get her mad for cancelling our date to go out with someone else. Damm" said Shion furious.

She closed the magazine and sighed. That moment her eyes fell on her laptop which was standing on a desk far across her bed. It was a gift from her brother two years ago for passing her last year's final exams in flying colours. She placed the magazine on her bed and hopped off. She moved to the bed and sat on a leather chair which was seated in front of the desk. She turned on the laptop and waited. When the screen was on she typed 'how to dress for a date' on the google search. She got various results and clicked on some of them. Not getting something satisfactory she continued searching. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a site which was giving advices about what to wear on a lesbian date. She got intrigated by it and clicked on the site.

(the following dating advices came from actual dating sites for lesbians and date generally. for your own safety make sure to read them very carefuly if you want to end up getting her number or at least come out alive from the date)

"_What to wear? Denim and animal print. Whether it's a soft denim shirt, a cut off, cropped or even sleeveless top, that denim is going to look a whole lot hotter with leopard print underneath it. This cool combo says "I'm an animal in the sheets and an all-round cool lesbian... but I will also respect you and your choices._"

Shion giggled.

"_Bold print midi dress/skirt.__Whether it's tropical or floral, this print is the bomb. You can pair it with a block colour top and statement jewellery (by statement, we mean market... you're not made of money). This outfit says "I'm femme, I have disposal income and I like to party... but if you want to stay and watch a film that's cool too. No pressure._"

Shion chuckled.

"_Party hair. __It's an easy to achieve style that can match any outfit. Whether it's wild and wavy or big and bouncy, party hair should be worn with absolute pride. Party hair says "I'm a wild card, I play by my own rules so don't try to change me. Take me home but I won't be there in the morning... because I went to buy you coffee and croissants._"

"Oh brother" said Shion while laughing.

"_High heels. Yes, they make your legs look like they stretch from here to French Polynesia. Yes, they can be paired with jeans, dresses, skirts etc. Yes, they are your "come get me" shoes BUT if you are a booze lightweight then avoid, avoid, AVOID. You are going for a drink, you want your date to like you, and you don't want them carrying you home with a twisted ankle after one too many Bloody Marys. _Seems legit"

"_White dresses. __Wedding connotations on the first date should be avoided at all costs; this includes pairing a white dress with carrying flowers, humming "here comes the bride" and bringing bridesmaids. We know you're a bit scared (desperate) at the moment, but bring out the white and your date will run a mile... and not to the local chapel._"

Shion hold her tummy and kept laughing. She continued for sometime and then she coughed a bit. She took a deep breath.

"Oh boy. I was searching for some advice and i ended up laughing like crazy. Geez, just who are these people who had the guts to write these stuff?"

She was about to close the laptop when her eyes fell on some dating tips about what to do on a first date, what to expect. Curious enough she clicked on them and started reading them.

"_Lesbians all over the world struggle with the question of dating protocol every single day" read Shion. "After all, you're two women, for goodness sake! How do you know who is supposed to wear the pants and pay for dinner? Invite you in? Go in for the kiss? The truth is, there's no definitive answer about a lot of these things_"

Shion rolled her eyes.

"_From the first date to a long term relationship, you have to figure things out how to make things work in your best interest. No need to fear, though. Even though there aren't any cookie mold answers to all your questions about lesbian dating rules, there are certainly some good rules to live by_"

"_Dont give too much information. You know the saying: TMI. Maybe eventually she'll want to hear about your mother who verbally abused you as a child or the time you and your ex-husband had a threesome with another woman, but NOT on the first date, or even in the first month of dating. Sure you can talk about where you grew up and if you were married, but keep the very personal details private. _Definitely i cant talk about my past on a first date. If Miyuki finds out she will be really shocked. I might scare her and get her to leave."

"_Dont get too maudlin.Keep it light. Sure you can talk about serious issues if they're meaningful to you, but don't drone on and on about depressing topics. Take your cue from her . Is she tuning out? Change the topic._"

Shion sighed at that.

"_Dont plan too long of a date. Keep the first date short and simple. Don't invite her up for a day of apple picking, bike riding, dinner and hot tubbing. Go for coffee, or a simple dinner. You don't want to be stuck all day with someone if things don't go well. Or if things do go well, you want to save some activities for the second and third dates._ Now that you mention it, i havent even decided where to take her. Shit! Where i'm suppose to take her on our date?"

"_Dont take her to a place where all of your friends are. You asked her on a date because you want to get to know her. You don't need your friend making a face at you from across the room or interrupting your conversation. Go someplace you feel comfortable, but where you can talk in private. _Which means i cant get her at Burger King's. Leticia is going to be there. Not that i dont trust her but she might make the mistake and mention it to Tamao. And i dont want to be at the other end of her punch. That leads as to somewhere fancy since she's an adult but cheap since my budget it tight"

"_Dont be rude. Show up on time. Be nice to her and to any wait staff or people you encounter. Let her see your best side, even if you never intend to see her again. Remember, she may have a friend you're interested in._ I agree in all of them except the last one. Sorry guys but im really interested in this woman"

"_Make her feel special. Offer flowers or something small to let her know you like her. Typically femmes love to receive flowers and feel cared for and thought about. A simple gesture like flowers or chocolates goes a long way._ Im not sure about the chocolates but she might like the flowers"

"_Make plans. There's nothing more boring that driving around in someone's car trying to figure out something to do. Make plans in advance so you don't have to stress, and so she knows you put thought into it._ Im already planning the start, now i have to plan the end? Geez"

"_Who pays? It's an age-old question, and one that causes all of us anxiety at some point as we look at the bill sitting on the table and wonder if we should grab it ... Or let her grab it ... Or offer to go halfsies? _Well, i hope i have enough money to pay. Letting her pay sounds rude. On the other hand paying half sounds kind stupid._" "In general, if you've initiated the date, offer to pay for it. After all, it was your idea. Sure, she might wave you off and insist on paying for her share. But offering is the right thing to do. If your date initiated the date, do at least offer to pay for your half. _Well, i was the one who asked her out so im going with the first option"

"_Exes. Short answer? No. Meaning, don't talk about them. Don't whine about them. Don't mention how good they were in bed. Don't mention how much they broke your heart. When it comes to ex-girlfriends it's best to leave them in the past where they belong. For one, talking about your ex-girlfriend is not a turn on, as it shows you're more hung up on your previous lover. Nobody wants to feel like they're a replacement, a rebound, or even worse, just taking up space until you find someone who meets your past expectations. That's just too much work for one girl to handle and it will undoubtedly lead to negative feelings. _Right. Like who would talk about their ex specially on a first date? I mean Miyuki and I dont know each other that well to talk about our past relationships. Besides, im not ready to get to that part yet"

"_End your date.The key to ending any date successfully is to be honest and direct about whether or not you'd like to see the other person again. Don't ever tell someone you'll call or that you'd like to set another date if you don't genuinely feel that way. Leaving someone hanging emotionally will only cause confusion on his or her part and invite bad dating karma to come your way. After all, what comes around goes around. So unless you'd like to be strung along by a potential partner you're interested in, don't lead someone on when you're not interested. _

_Until you've established a comfort level with the person you're dating, you'll want to provide your own transportation to and from your date. That way, you're both free to come and go as you please. Plus, you'll avoid a lot of end-of-date awkwardness involving trying to get the other person out of your car if he or she wants to prolong the date but you're ready to call it a night. _Well, being with Miyuki doesnt feel bad, so i doubt i will need extra transportation.

_Wondering how to know if and/or when a goodnight kiss is in the cards? Chances are good that your date will give you some kind of verbal or physical cues toward the end of your encounter. For example, if he or she steps closer when saying goodbye, leans in during your parting conversation, tells you that it was a great date, or lingers while giving you a goodbye hug, these are all signs that suggest that your date just might want you to make the next move. If you pick up on such a signal, proceed according to your own comfort level. For example, if you're interested and ready, go ahead and lean in for a gentle goodnight kiss. Most likely, your date will respond by kissing you back or by pulling away if you read that person wrong and he or she is not interested. Keep in mind that a first kiss should be brief and tongue-free, showing your date that you like AND respect him or her. There will be plenty of time for a more passionate kiss as you continue dating_"

Shion laughed at the last part.

"If only the writers knew that Miyuki and I have gone far from that" said Shion.

She yawned a bit. She checked her watch.

"I still have some time. Better to get a shower and then prepare for my date" said Shion while turning off her laptop.

She stood up and walked to the drawer, which was next to her desk. She opened it and picked up a fresh pair of underwears. She placed them on her bed. Then, she took off her clothes and head to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ On another part of the town..._

While Shion was bothering herself about what to wear on her first date with Miyuki, the young teacher was sitting behind her desk at her home and checking a few paper exams. Since she had all the time to herself till her date with Shion, why not try and do some work? That way she wouldnt have to go through all this in the weekend and perhaps she could spend some time with her best friend. It had been quite a long time since the last time she went out witht the silver hair fox.

_ And if this keep going i doubt i will go out with Shizuma ever again, thought Miyuki while turning the page._

"Bettoven was born in year xxx and from an early age he turned out be a very talented person even though he was deaf" read Miyuki. "My, my im impressed. It seems these kids are taking their job seriously"

_Or is because im too harsh on them, thought Miyuki._

She giggled.

"Oh boy, if Shizuma finds out how much of a pain in the ass i am whenever im teachig stuff at those kids she would probably ask the headmistress to give up my job" said Miyuki. "Or she might like it and give me her class since she always complains about how ruthless her students are"

She sighed. She checked her watch. It said five o' clock in the afternoon.

"Oh dear is it already that late?" said Miyuki surprised. "Well, better to close up for today"

She put her pen down and picked up the exams papers. She placed them in her bag and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, she remembered something. She took her phone out of her bag and looked at it.

'_No new mails_'

Miyuki sighed.

"No new mails huh? I hope she hasnt forgotten about it. Otherwise i will have to spend an entire night looking for her all over the town" said Miyuki.

She sighed. She placed her hands behind her head.

"A date huh? It's being a long time since i last went out with someone" said Miyuki thoughful.

_Shion. I cant believe this girl. I never thought she would have the courage to ask me out. Actually, i never thought she would even have the courage to risk her life to save mine. Sometimes i feel as if im the luckiest woman in the world. On the other hand what im doing with her is not right, actually i dont even know why im doing it. But, i cant help it. She's so beautiful, cute and sweet. She's so brave and always cares about the others. There's so many reasons to get away from her but there's even more to stay at her side, thought Miyuki._

"God, what im going to do with her? She's prohibited yet so iressistible" said Miyuki sighing.

_Specially whenever she kisses me, thought Miyuki blushing._

She bit her upper lip.

_God, is the middle of the day and im having such thoughts about her. It doesnt sound right, i mean in only just three hours i will meet with her and im thinking about her like that. It's going to be to tough to face her after this, thought Miyuki._

She checked her watch again. It said 5:30.

"Better to find some clothes" said Miyuki.

She stood up and walked to her wardrobe. She opened it and searched through her clothes. In her whole life Miyuki didnt have any problems going through her clothes and find the one's she would be more comfortable with. However, this time things were different. She had a date. A real date after such a long time and with someone very special to her.

"I wonder what shall i wear tonight" said Miyuki. "Shizuma is very good in that but i cant ask her. She might get suspicious"

Suddenly, her eyes widen. Realisation hit her. She hadnt told Shizuma she would be going out tonight.

"Oh shit! What im going to do? If i tell her the truth she would kill me" said Miyuki.

She started to become worried.

"Shall i lie to her? But, i cant. We have been friends for an entire life. I cant do this to her" said Miyuki.

'_You DID lie to her about Shion though_' her mind said.

"Well, that's true. But still..."

'_You have only two options. Either lie to Shizuma or cancel your date with that girl'_

"Cancel my date? But, i have been looking forward to this date"

'_You dont have any other choice_'

Miyuki sighed sadly. She didnt like the idea of lying to her best friend but she didnt want to lose her chance to spend some time with Shion either.

"Life isnt fair" said Miyuki furious.

_I have to do something. But, what? I cant do this to Shizuma. On the other hand Shion would get upset, thought Miyuki._

She sighed. She became thoughtful for a minute. Then...

"No, i cant do this to Shion. I already gave my promise. If i break it she might never talk to me again. Lying to Shizuma might not sound right but its not right to break Shion's heart either. It's a deal then. I'm going to this date. I wonder what im going to tell her though" she said.

She closed her wordrobe and walked towards the door. She opened it and went out. She made a few steps and knocked on the door.

"Hai" said a voice from inside.

Miyuki took a breath and opened it. She got inside. She saw Shizuma sitting behind her desk and typing on her laptop.

_She works too huh? I guess she's isnt a pro for nothing, thought Miyuki quite impressed._

"Mind to take a break for a bit?" said Miyuki.

Shizuma stopped typing and looked up at her.

"Sure. What's up?" said Shizuma.

"Well..." said Miyuki shyly.

Shizuma took off her glasses and stood up. She walked to her friend.

"Is something wrong?" said Shizuma worried.

_It's now or never, thought Miyuki._

"All the music teachers are having a party at one of their houses and they have invited me" said Miyuki.

"Cool. When it's the party?"

"Tonight at eight"

"Oh. And what's the problem?"

"Actually, they were planning it for days and i forgot to tell you"

Shizuma shook her head.

"Is that all?" said Shizuma.

"Yup. Gomen" said Miyuki.

Shizuma giggled.

"Geez. I thought something bad happened" said Shizuma.

_Well, it IS bad in a way, thought Miyuki.  
_

"Is it ok with you? I mean you are going to spend the evening alone and usually we get out for dinner or something" said Miyuki hesitated.

"No, its fine with me. Actually, i have a lot of work to do" said Shizuma.

"Surely you dont mind?"

"No. Honestly, im glad you are making some friends. You cant be stuck with me forever"

Miyuki nodded.

"Ok, then. Make sure to have lots of fun" said Shizuma.

"I will" said Miyuki smiling.

Shizuma nodded and walked back to her desk. Miyuki was about to leave when suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh by the way. Could you help me with my attire?" said Miyuki.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"What? Does the great Miyuki, the goddess of fashion, has trouble to pick up a simple outfit?"

Miyuki pouted.

"Well no. But, since its going to be a formal party and my first one, i need some help" said Miyuki.

Shizuma giggled.

"Ok then. Shall we get over it now?" said Shizuma.

"Nah. Im heading for the shower" said Miyuki.

"Well, when you are ready, you can come and tell me"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later"

Shizuma nodded.

Miyuki turned around and unknown to Shizuma, Miyuki let a small sigh of relief and got out of Shizuma's room closing the door behind her. Shizuma shook her head again and got back to her desk. She put on her glasses and continued typing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back to Shion's house..._

Shion got out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and drying her hair with another. She walked to her wardrobe. She opened it and searched through her clothes.

_Mmhm, now what shall i wear?, thought Shion._

Her eyes spotted a white shirt. She picked it up. Then, she saw a red skirt. It wasnt too long not too short. Next to it was a dark blue mini skirt.

_Both of them look nice, thought Shion._

She picked up the dark blue mini skirt first. She went to her large mirror which was next to her wardrobe. She checked herself. She grinned.

"It looks sexy. It will make Miyuki turn on" said Shion.

She became thoughtful for a moment.

_However, it wouldnt look good. Miyuki is very strick and very serious. If i appear wearing this skirt she will probably think im a slut or something. And surely, the date will be a disaster, thought Shion._

She sighed.

"As much i love to tease her, i dont want her to get mad at me" said Shion.

She went back to her wardrobe and put the dark blue mini skirt back to its previous place. She picked up the red skirt. She went back to the mirror.

_Mmhm. It doesnt show much but it looks attractive, thought Shion._

"I think Miyuki will like this. Not too long, not too short and leaves a lot to her imagination" said Shion.

_Besides there is no need to dress like a slut to look sexy, thought the young biker._

Satisfied with her choices she walked to her bed. She dried her body with the towel and changed into her fresh underwears.

"I wonder what time is it" said Shion. She looked at the clock which was standing on a small table next to her bed. It said 6:30.

"I have some time" said Shion happily.

_Now, i wonder what im going to do, thought Shion._

She stood up. She was about to move to her desk when suddenly she got a strange feeling.

_I'm getting this weird vibe. It's being bothering me since i got in the shower. It's like there is something i must do but i havent done it yet. I wonder what is it, thought Shion._

She shook her head and moved to her desk. She sat on the chair and turned on her laptop. She started typing and clicking nonsense.

_I cant wait for my date with Miyuki, she thought excited._

"I just wish time could pass sooner so i could see her. I cant believe she going to pick me up. Though, i would love to get her to our dating place with my bike, the idea of having that gorgeous woman sitting next to me in her car is not bad at all" said Shion.

Again the strange feeling came to her.

"Uh, why im sensing that i just did or actually NOT did something important?" said Shion.

Slowly realisation hit her like the snow.

"OH MY GOD! I was suppose to send her a mail for my address. And i have to pick up a place for our date. Oh man, shes going to kill me! Thankfully, i still have time"

_What im going to do first though? Picking up the place or send the mail?, thought Shion panicked._

She looked at her phone, then to her laptop's screen. She did it again. And again. And again. Finally, after five minutes of moving her head like the girl in the Exorcist, she made her decision.

"Pick the place first. Send the mail second" said Shion.

_Besides, what if she ask me about it? I would make an idiot of myself, thought Shion._

She returned back to her laptop and made a quickly search in the net. Satisfied with what she found she stood up and walked to her bed. She sat on it and then, she picked up her phone. She pressed a few numbers and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Good evening ma'am. I would love to make a reservation for two. Tonight at 8:30. Name? Shion Tomori. Yes. Arigatoh. Bye" said Shion.

She let a sigh of relief.

"God, i thought i lost it for a minute. Damm, what's wrong with me? I have to be more careful" said Shion.

She shook her head in disappointment.

"Now, lets send Miyuki an email" said Shion.

She started typing when suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She tried to sew her away but the idea insisted bothering her.

"But, i cant do it. It wouldnt sound nice" said Shion.

'_She DID gave you her number_' her mind said.

"It was just to give her my address" said Shion.

'_It wouldnt harm anyone if you call her_'

"But, still its not right. It's like im taking advantage of the situation" insisted the blondie.

'_You know you want it_'

"No! I mean yes...i mean no uhhh"

She felt her cheecks getting warm. The idea of calling her teacher was making her feel embarrassed yet deep inside her she knew she wanted it.

'_The more you are denying it, the more you are dying for it_' said her mind.

She sighed. It was true. Deep inside her she wanted to give a call to the young teacher. She really needed to hear her voice even though in just a few hours they were going to see each other.

_Am i a bad person for wanting this? Am i selfish?, thought Shion sadly._

'_No. You are just crazy about this woman. That's all_' said her mind.

She sighed again. She searched through her phone. Finding Miyuki's number she pressed the 'call' button and waited.

"I hope everything turns out ok" said Shion a bit worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Ring, ring, ring_'

The bathroom's door opened and Miyuki came out drying her hair and wearing just a towel.

'_Ring,ring,ring_'

Miyuki sat on her bed and picked up her phone which was lying on it. She looked at the screen.

"Unknown number huh?" said Miyuki.

_I wonder who's calling. I dont know this number. Shall i answer?, thought Miyuki._

She became thoughtful for a minute. Her mind said to ignore it but her heart insisted to answer the call. At the end she made her decision. She pressed the 'asnwer' button.

"Who is this?" said Miyuki in a serious tone.

"_Miyuki-sensei_" said a familiar voice.

Miyuki's eyes widen. She felt her cheecks getting warm and her heart started to beat uncontrollably.

"S-Shion?" said Miyuki in a tremble voice.

"_The one and only_" teased Shion.

_I should have expecting it, thought Miyuki grinning._

"Is something wrong Shion?" said Miyuki worried.

"_Iie. I was calling to give you my address_"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"You could have send me a message you know" Miyuki noted.

"_..._" said Shion.

"Shion?" said Miyuki worried.

_Oh crap. Did i upset her or something?, thought Miyuki._

"_I-I just wanted to hear your voice. Is it bad_?" said Shion hesitated.

Miyuki felt her as is her heart was going to fly from her chest at any moment.

"Iie. I'm glad you did" said Miyuki. "How are you?"

"_Im fine. Getting ready for our date_" said Shion excited.

"Our date. I still cant believe it"

"_Me neither_"

"I never expected you were that brave"

"_It's your fault_"

"My fault? How's that?" said Miyuki surprised.

"_You shoudnt be that gorgeous and sweet_"

Miyuki blushed deeply.

_Gorgeous and sweet? Me?, thought Miyuki._

"S-Shion? I...Young lady you better watch your tongue!" said Miyuki embarrassed.

She could hear Shion laughing.

_God, i cant believe this girl, thought Miyuki._

"_I cant wait to see you sensei_" said Shion.

"Same here Shion. Dont worry. We are going to see each other soon" said Miyuki. "By the way where are you taking me?"

"_Oh. There is a nice place outside Tokyo. It's mostly famous for its tasty food and gorgeous lake_"

"I never thought you were the romantic type" teased Miyuki.

"_There is a lot of things you do know about me sensei_" teased Shion back.

"Shall i be afraid?"

"_No, if you can handle danger_"

"Danger? About what?"

"_About fire sensei. Slowly burning your body when you touch someone you have the hots for_"

Miyuki gulbed. She felt her throught dry for some reason.

_God, just what this girl thinks she is doing? None has ever talked to me like that, thought Miyuki._

"Shion...I" said Miyuki breathless.

"_I wish i was there sensei. Touching your body. Kissing your lips_" said Shion in a low and sexy tone.

"Shion...please...stop"

"_Am i turning you on sensei?_"

Miyuki turned red like a tomato.

"Shion!" said Miyuki really embarrassed.

She could hear Shion laughing like crazy.

"I swear if i get you im going to punish you" said Miyuki.

"_Is that so? And what's the punishment going to be_?" teased Shion for the nth time.

"Well...I..."

"_Calm down sensei. I was only kidding. Though, the idea of being there doesnt sound bad at all_"

"Shion!"

"_Ok, ok_"

"Anyway. I have to go now. It's almost seven and im going to need sometime to prepare myself"

"_Okies sensei. By the way, arent you forgetting something?_"

"What?"

"_My address_"

Miyuki facepalmed.

_Shit! I almost forgot, thought Miyuki._

"And who's fault is that?" said Miyuki.

"_I admit it. Im guilty_" said Shion defeauted.

"So, what's the address?"

"_Well, im leaving in xxxxxx, street xxxx and the number is 45_"

"Ok. Well, see you in a bit"

"_Bye_"

Miyuki put the phone down and sighed.

"I swear one of these days she's going to be the death of me" said Miyuki.

She stood up and moved to her wardrobe. She opened it and took a look inside.

"Mmhm. It seems im going to need the big guns" said Miyuki.

She walked to her bedroom's door. She opened it.

"SHIZUMA!" shouted Miyuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion put the phone down laughing.

"God, how much i love to tease this woman" she said.

She sighed.

"Well, it seems everything turns out to be ok" she said relieved.

She looked over at the clock. It said seven.

"Well, time for me to get dress. It still a bit early but i prefer to wait than to be sorry" noted Shion.

She stood up and started to get ready for her date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuma opened the door of her own room and looked at her friend worried.

"What? Did someone invade in your room? Did you spot any cocroach in the bathroom?" said Shizuma.

Miyuki giggled.

"No. I was calling you to help me with my clothes?" said Miyuki trying to look innocent.

Shizuma sighed.

"You could have call me in a more civilazed way you know" noted Shizuma. "You almost got me there"

"Gomen. But, i found it easier this way"

"Fine. Let me save my work first"

Shizuma was about to ger back to her room when she remembered something.

"Oh by way. Make sure to put on something at the mean time" said Shizuma pointing at Miyuki's towel. "You have a gorgeous body but there is no need to show it all the time"

Miyuki hearing Shizuma saying that she turned into four shapes of red. She had forgotten completely she was wearing just a towel.

"Baka" said Miyuki embarrassed.

"Yea, yea" said Shizuma while getting in her room.

Miyuki got into her own room and changed into something more appropriate. Shizuma came out again and closed the door behind her. She knocked on Miyuki's door.

"Is it ok for me to come in?" said Shizuma.

"Hai, hai" said Miyuki.

Shizuma opened the door and saw her best friend standing next to her wardrobe wearing her pyjamas.

"So, do you have anything in mind?" said Shizuma while walking to the blue hair woman.

"Nah" said Miyuki.

"Ok" said Shizuma searching through her friend's clothes. "It's a formal party right?"

"Yup"

"So, you will need to wear something catchy but not overly glamorous"

"Uh huh"

"How about this?" said Shizuma holding a black dress. It was quite short and showed some of the chest.

"No, thats too much"

"Ok" said Shizuma putting it back. She continued searching.

"I want to leave some impression but i dont want to overdo it"

Shizuma turned to look at her surprised.

"Is that so?" said Shizuma.

"H-Hai" said Miyuki blushing.

"Ok"

She looked through her friend's clothes one more time. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a light blue dress hanging at the far end of Miyuki's wordrobe. She picked it up.

"How about this?" said Shizuma.

Miyuki looked at it.

"It's not too long not too short. It has a small cut on the side and hides some chest" said Shizuma. "The perfect choice if you want to make a first impression on a party or on your first date"

Miyuki felt her cheecks getting warm at the last part. Miyuki took it and moved to the large mirror which was standing next to her bed. Miyuki looked at herseld through the mirror.

"It looks great. I will pick this one" said Miyuki.

That moment a crazy idea popped in Shizuma's head.

"Are you sure it's a party and not a date?" said Shizuma while folding her hands.

Miyuki's eyes widen and turned red like a tomato.

"O-Of course it's not a date! It's just some stupid party i was invited" said Miyuki. "Where did you get this idea from?"

"I remember a few years ago you wore the same dress when you were dating that stupid girl" noted Shizuma. "After you two broke up you refused to wear it again. You said it was reminding you of her. And here you are wearing it again after such a long time. I cant find any other logical reason other than that"

"N-No it's just a party" said Miyuki in a tremble voice.

"Miyuki are you ok?" said Shizuma worried.

She walked to her friend. She turned her around. Miyuki's cheecks were red and she could see some tears forming at the corner of Miyuki's eyes.

"Gomen" said Shizuma hugging her. "I shouldnt have mention her"

"No, its ok" said Miyuki hugging the silver hair back. "It's just, its being a long time"

"But still i shouldnt do it. I know how much it hurts. Forgive me"

Miyuki let go off Shizuma and looked at her.

"Shizuma. I told you it's ok. It's not your fault. It's my fault actually" said Miyuki.

"How so?" said Shizuma.

"We have broken up so long ago and im still sad over it. I should have move on but there times i find myself still thinking about it"

"You shouldnt. She's out of your life now. She's not going to bother you anymore"

"I know. But-"

"There are no buts. You must forget it and give your life a chance. Sticking to the past wont do you any good"

Miyuki nodded.

"We put this subject aside and get back to the present. You have a party to attend to. So calm down and get ready for it"

"Ok. Arigatoh Shizuma"

Shizuma smiled.

"No need to thank me. I will always be here for you. Even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes" teased Shizuma.

"Hey!" said Miyuki pouting.

Shizuma giggled.

"Anyway, since there was no harm done im getting back to my cave" said Shizuma.

Miyuki nodded again. Shizuma walked over the door. She opened it and turned around.

"Make sure to have lots of fun" said Shizuma looking at Miyuki.

"I will" said Miyuki smiling.

Shizuma nodded and got out of Miyuki's room closing the door behind her. Miyuki sighed.

"Well, time to get ready i guess" said Miyuki.


	14. A date just for the two of us (Part B)

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: A date just for the two of us (Part B)

Shion checked herself in the mirror once again. She wanted to make sure she looked nice for the older woman. She had wore the white shirt and the red skirt she had spotted earlier. She combed her hair in the usual style. She was planning to do them a bit wavy but since her hair were naturaly wavy anyway, doing anything more would look ridiculous. She had put a bit of make up from before. She draw a fine black line around her eyes and for her lips she used a light red lipstick.

"It looks nice" said Shion happily.

She walked to her wordrobe. She opened it and spotted various types of heels lying at the bottom of the certain furniture.

"Now what shall i wear?" said Shion thoughtful.

She looked through the various heels for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes spotted a pair of black boots lying tidely at the far end of the wordrobe. They werent too long not too short, middle height and they had small diamonds placed arounds them. Shion smiled.

"Perfect" said Shion.

She picked them up and moved to her bed. She sat on it and slowly put them on. She looked over at the clock. It said 7:30.

"Mmhm. Miyuki is going to be here in thirty minutes" noted Shion.

She grinned like a school girl. She picked up her phone and stood up. She walked to her drawer. She opened it and picked up a small black purse. She picked up her wallet and house keys. She placed all of them inside the small purse and closed it. Then, she walked to the door. She opened it and got out closing the door behind her. She got downstairs. At first she thought to move in the living room so she could wait for Miyuki's arrival but since tonight was a fine weather, waiting for her outside sounded better. Sure about her decision she walked to the exit door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night sky was clear that evening, the moon brighter than ever and the stars shined like small diamonds. Shion looked up at it.

"It looks so beautiful" said Shion.

_But, not as beautiful as Miyuki, thought Shion._

She sighed.

_Im dying to see her. Of course, we are seeing each other at school every day but it's not enough. I want to see her every hour, every minute, every second, thought Shion._

She leaned back to the door. She placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual.

"God what is happening to me? It feels like im missing her or something" said Shion confused.

_Am i missing her? I can't be. That's stupid. Besides, it doesnt take long time to be with her again, thought Shion while feeling her cheecks getting warm._

"So, why im feeling like this?" said Shion desperate.

"Oh, it's Shion-chan" said a voice.

Shion stood straight and looked at her left. She saw an old woman standing there and looking at Shion while taking care of her own garden. She had grey hair and black eyes. Her clothes couldnt be seen since her body was hidden behind the flowers. Her hands were covered by a pair of green gardening gloves.

"Maya-sama" said Shion while giving a small bow to the old woman. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but a bit tired from time to time. It seems old age slowly weakens me. How about you my dear?" said Maya.

"Im good thank you. Taking care of your flowers?"

"Like always. I have been taking care of them since i was in your age"

"It seems you love gardening"

"Gardening is my first love and it will always be. By the way, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"I have a date"

Maya grinned.

"With Suzumi-san?" said Maya.

"No. It's someone else" said Shion.

"Too bad. Suzumi-san is a perfect match for you"

Shion tried hard not to roll her eyes.

_Why everyone is trying to pair me with Tamao?, thought Shion._

"Arigatoh Maya-sama but Tamao it's just a friend" said Shion. "I cant date her"

"Why not?" said Maya curious.

"Cause i dont feel a spark between us. Besides, she's more like a sister to me than a lover" said Shion.

"Oh" said Maya disappointed.

Shion looked at the flowers Maya was taking care of.

_They look beauitful. It seems Maya-sama is taking good care of them, thought Shion._

Shion became thoughtful for a minute.

_Flowers...flowers...flowers...mmhm...oh...OH...DAMM!, thought Shion panicked._

"Oh shit" said Shion.

Maya looked up at her.

"Is something wrong Shion-chan?" said Maya questioningly.

"I was supposed to get flowers for my date" said Shion. "I completely forgot it"

Maya giggled.

"It seems whoever is your date, has taken all the space in your mind" teased Maya.

Shion blushed.

"Stop teasing me Maya-sama" said Shion embarrassed.

"It's true though" said Maya. "You always forget the most simple stuff, you tend to space out. Shall i remind you the pot your broke the last month?"

"I-It was just an accident" said Shion blushing deeply. "Besides, i had a lot of exams lately. That's why im forgetting from time to time"

"Is that so?" said Maya raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"In my times when someone was forgetting or spacing out it was a sign that he or she was having a crush on someone"

"What?" said Shion surprised.

_Having a crush? No, that's nonsense. I cant be having a crush on Miyuki, can i?, thought Shion._

Shion shook her head.

_No, it's stupid. I cant be falling for my teacher, thought Shion._

"You are wrong Maya-sama" said Shion.

"Really? Are you sure about that Shion-chan?" insisted Maya.

"Y-Yes" said Shion with courage yet unsured.

"Ok then sweetie"

"By the way Maya-sama could you give me some help?"

"Sure. What's wrong Shion-chan?"

"Like i said before i forgot to buy flowers for my date. Plus, in thirty minutes she's going to be here and i doubt shops will be open at this hour. What am i going to do?"

Maya giggled again.

"I see no problem" said Maya.

The old woman took a knife and cut a red rose. She cleared it very carefully from the thorns and gave it to the blonde girl.

"Here" said Maya.

"Are you sure about it Maya-sama? You really love your flowers" said Shion hesitated.

"Of course but if it's going to make someone happy then i dont mind"

Shion nodded and took it. She placed it close to her nose and smelled it.

"It smells wonderful" said Shion excited.

"I had to use a lot of fertilizer for those roses. They are very sensitive and cant stand hot weather for long time"said Maya.

"Arigatoh Maya-sama. I hope Miyuki will like it"

"Miyuki? Is that the person you are waiting for?"

"Hai. She's a very beautiful woman and very sweet. She's strict sometimes but she does cares about the others"

"She seems an interesting person. Is she the person who took your mind?"

"Maya-sama! Well...yea"

"I would love to meet her"

"Sure"

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a teacher...but in a different school than mine"

_I cant tell her she's teaching in the same school and she's my homeroom teacher. She will give me an endless scolding, thought Shion a bit scared._

"Oh. That sounds nice. Where are you taking her?"

"There's a nice restaurant outside Tokyo. It's near a lake and its famous for its food"

"I always thought you are the romantic type Shion-chan. Always trying to look after the person you care about"

Shion blushed.

"I hope everything turns out ok" said Shion. "It's our first date after all"

"Im sure everything will be fine dear" said Maya. "Dont stress over it"

"Arigatoh ma'am"

Maya didnt say anything. Just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki put the last touch on her make up and looked at herself in the small mirror she was holding.

"Perfect" said Miyuki satisfied with the result.

She stood up and walked to the large mirror. She looked at herself through it.

_I hope Shion will like it, thought Miyuki._

Then, she walked to her wardrobe.

"Now what heels shall i wear?" said Miyuki while searching through her huge collection of heels.

Her eyes spotted a pair of dark blue high heels lying on the right sight of her wordrobe. She picked them up and put them on.

"Perfect" said Miyuki happily.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Miyuki said.

The door opened and Shizuma came inside.

"It's almost time for you to leave" said Shizuma. "I know how mad you get whenever i forget to remind you" noted Shizuma.

Miyuki nodded.

"How do i look?" said Miyuki.

Shizuma took a look at her friend's attire.

"You look gorgeous" said Shizuma smiling.

Miyuki blushed a bit.

"Arigatoh" said Miyuki. "Do you think i will leave an impression?"

"You bet" Shizuma assured her.

_I wonder who are you trying to impress though, thought Shizuma._

"It's time for me to go" said Miyuki.

Shizuma nodded.

"Im getting back to my room then" said Shizuma. "Enjoy your night"

Miyuki nodded. Shizuma walked to the door and got out closing the door behind her. Miyuki moved to her drawer. She opened it and picked up a small blue purse, her wallet and house keys. Then, she moved to her bed. She picked up her phone. She put all of them in her purse and closed it. She moved to her door and opened it. She walked out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion had spent the last couple of minutes talking with her neigbour Maya.

"Pretty soon she's going to be here" said Shion.

"Uh, you are excited Shion-chan?" teased Maya.

"Well yea" said Shion blushing. "And a bit anxious. It's being a long time since i had gone on a date"

"Young people these days. Always worried about the most simple stuff"

That moment a black Toyota parked in front of Shion's house. The door opened and a tall figure came out. The figure started to walk towards Shion. Shion hearing steps coming close to her she turned to look at the intruder. Her eyes widen.

"Miyuki" said Shion surprised.

Miyuki stopped just a few meters away from the young student and looked at her.

"Good evening Shion" said Miyuki smiling.

Shion felt her heart stop for a moment.

_She's so beautiful, thought Shion._

"Good evening" said Shion smiling back.

Miyuki took a look at her student's attire.

_God, she's so gorgeous, thought Miyuki._

"You look gorgeous" said Miyuki.

Shion blushed.

"Arigatoh" said Shion.

Shion took a look at her teacher's attire too.

"I could say the same" said Shion.

Miyuki felt her own cheecks turning red.

"Arigatoh" said Miyuki. "By the way, these are for you"

A small bouquet of pink roses appeared from behind Miyuki's back. Shion turned deeply red. Miyuki gave them to the blond girl.

"Arigatoh. It's the first time someone gave me flowers" said Shion.

_Usually, i was the one who was doing it, thought Shion._

"Really? I feel honoured then" said Miyuki proudly.

"This is for you" said Shion giving the rose Maya gave her a moment ago to her teacher.

Miyuki took it and looked at it.

"It looks great" said Miyuki smiling.

She placed it close to her nose and smelled it.

"It smells wonderful. Arigatoh Shion" said Miyuki excited.

She moved close to the girl and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Shion's redness increased.

"So, you must be the Miyuki Shion was talking about" said Maya when Miyuki broke the kiss.

"Shion talked about me?" said Miyuki giving a surprised look at the old woman.

Shion became embarrassed.

"Hai. She said you are very beautiful and very sweet. She's right. You are really handsome Miyuki-san" said Maya.

Miyuki blushed.

"Arigatoh ma'am" said Miyuki.

"My name is Maya dear" said Maya.

"Nice to meet you Maya-san" said Miyuki giving a small bow to her.

"Likewise sweetie" said Maya nodding.

"I think it's time for us to go Miyuki" said Shion trying to safe herself from any more embarrasment.

"Hai, hai. We dont want to be late" said Miyuki. "It was nice talking to you Maya-san"

"The feelings are mutual dear" said Maya.

"Good night Maya-sama" said Shion waving.

"Good night Shion-chan" said Maya waving back.

Miyuki started to walk towards her car. Shion followed her. When they got close to the car Miyuki opened the passenger's door for her student.

"Arigatoh Miyuki" said Shion.

_I never expect Miyuki to be such a gentlewoman, thought Shion impressed._

"Your welcome m'lady" said Miyuki in a half serious half teasing tone.

Shion giggled and got in the car. Miyuki closed the door and went around the car. She opened the driver's door and got inside. She closed the door and put on her seat-belt. Shion had already put on hers.

"Where are we going?" said Miyuki curious.

"Takarazuka Restaurant" said Shion. "It's a few miles outside Tokyo. You can spot it easily. It's full of light and colours"

"Ok"

Miyuki turned on the car's engine and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At 8:30..._

Miyuki parked the car at the restaurant's parking lot. She unbelted herself and looked at Shion.

"Wait here" said Miyuki.

Shion raised an eyebrow.

_What's going on? Did something happen?, thought Shion._

She unbelted herself and did as she was told to. Miyuki opened the driver's door and got out. She closed it and walked around the car. She opened the passenger's door and gave her hand to the young girl. Shion seeing Miyuki's kind gesture she shook her head smiling. She gave her hand to the blue hair woman and got out of the car. Miyuki closed the door and locked the car. Then, she passed her hands around Shion's waist and hugged her tightly. She leaned her face close to the blondie's and kissed her with passion. Shion got surprised at first but she responded back fast, at the same time hugging Miyuki from around her neck. They stayed like that for a while. Some time later they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"W-What was that for?" said Shion almost breathless.

"I wanted to do it from the moment i saw you standing there in front of your house but Maya-san was there so..." explained Miyuki. "Is it bad?" said Miyuki again a bit worried.

"Iie. Actually, i loved it" said Shion smiling.

"Im glad" said Miyuki smiling back.

The older woman let the young girl free and took a look around.

"Is this the place?" said Miyuki.

"Yes" said Shion.

In front of the two women there was a big building. It was supposed to look like a normal restaurant but its architect was reminding more of a theater. The walls were painted in dark grey and red colours. On the walls you could see small lamps being placed brightening the building. It had a small roof painted in dark red colour. It had big rectangular windows at the front and at its sides where you could see various people sitting behind some squear tables and eating. At the front of the restaurant, specifically at the top, there was a big sign which said 'Takarazuka Restaurant' in golden colours. Below the sign a tall figure was standing there and greeting the costumers while opening the door for them. From afar someone would mistake the figure as a man but if you took a really close look you would realise that the figure was a woman in men's clothes.

"Takarazuka restaurant huh?" said Miyuki impressed.

"Takarazuka restaurant took its name from the takarazuka theater that used to be here back in the 80's. Unfortunately, a huge fire burned most of the theatre. The owner lost most of his money, so instead of rebuilding it, he sold it. A rich businessman heard about it and bought it. He decided to make it a restaurant. He wasnt planning to build a normal one though. Seeing that the takarazuka theater was really famous back to it's glory days before the fire, he decided to mix these two. So, he hired some stuff to take care of the food, the cleaning and the serving. The actresses who were left behind, got hired to entertain the costumers" Shion informed her.

"What about the actors?"

"Takarazuka theatre doesnt have male actors. It's an all female theatre"

"Oh. My, my, Shion it seems you are well informed about this restaurant" said Miyuki impressed.

"Arigatoh" said Shion blushing a bit.

"Have you been here before?"

Shion felt her body frozen. A small amount of sweat fell from her forehead.

"Shion?" said Miyuki confused.

_Oh crap. I didnt expect this. What im going to do?, thought Shion panicked. _

'_Tell her the truth_' said her mind.

_But, she's going to kill me, thought Shion._

'_Lying to her wont make things better. Do you want her to get mad at you?_'

_She's going to be mad anyway, thought Shion._

'_Tell her. And who knows? You might be surprised_' her mind insisted.

_Well, here it goes, thought Shion._

"Honestly, it's my first time coming to this restaurant" said Shion shyly.

"Is that so?" said Miyuki raising an eyebrow. "You seemed to know everything about it though"

"I checked the internet" said Shion embarrassed. "Both for the place and the food. I dont know if the restaurant is that good or the food is really tasty. It had good reviews but nothing in the net is always true"

Miyuki sighed.

"Shion why you didnt tell me from the beginning?" said Miyuki.

"Cause i wanted to impress you" said Shion sensing some tears coming. "Make you proud of me"

"Shion-"

"Look Miyuki. Im not like the others. Im just a normal girl who does normal stuff. Going at cinemas, music concerts, fast food restaurants. Fancy world is out of my leak. I dont belong in that world. Gomen. I know you are mad but this is the truth. Maybe you should find someone else to date. I dont deserve you."

Tears started to fall from Shion's eyes. Shion turned around so Miyuki wouldnt see her crying. She didnt want to embarrass herself more than she already did. Miyuki sighed again. She placed both her hands at the same time on Shion's shoulders and made her to turn around. She wiped Shion's tears with her fingers.

"Shion im not mad at you. Actually, what you did looks so sweet. None has ever done this for me before. But, you should have told me about this"

"Gomen" said Shion sadly.

Miyuki smiled.

"No need to apologize. And I dont you ever again say that i should date someone else. Ever! I like being with you. No, i love it. Whenever im with you i feel so alive. Of course there are times i want to kick your ass specially when you tease me but i wouldnt change it for anything. I need you Shion. I cant imagine my life without you. I dont know why. But, if you ever leaved me i would stand it" said Miyuki in a sweet tone.

"M-Miyuki" said Shion in a tremble voice.

_God, what is this woman? A saint?, thought Shion._

"Shion"

Miyuki capped Shion's cheecks and leaned her face close to Shion's. She kissed her deeply. Shion closed her eyes too and return Miyuki's kiss. A couple of minutes later they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"So shall we get inside?" said Miyuki smiling.

"Are you sure? What if the place or the food turns out to be badly?" said Shion hesitated.

"I dont care as long as im with you"

Shion got embarrassed.

"O-Ok" said Shion.

Miyuki moved her hands away from Shion's cheecks and took the girl's hand with one of her own. Together they walked towards the restaurant's entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening ladies" said a woman who was standing near the entrance while giving a small bow at the two women when they got there. She had short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants. A black vest and a black tie completed her outfit. "Welcome to the Takarazuka Restaurant"

Miyuki looked at her up and down.

_I wonder why this woman is dress like that, thought Miyuki._

The woman opened the door for them.

"Enjoy your evening" said the woman.

Shion and Miyuki nodded at the same time and went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why this woman was dressed like that?" said Miyuki looking at Shion when they got inside.

"In takarazuka theatre women played both female and male roles. It was quite popular back then specially among the female crowd. The new owner decided to keep this style. He thought it would attract more female costumers"

"Impressive"

Miyuki tool a look around the restaurant. Shion was right. The restaurant was full of women of various ages. Some came in groups and others as couples.

_Wow, thought Miyuki._

That moment a waitress approached them.

"Good evening ladies" said the waitress.

Both women turned to look at her. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same outfit like the woman they met outside. She was holding a small book with one hand.

"Good evening" said Miyuki and Shion at the same time.

"Have you made a reservation?" said the waitress.

"Hai" said Shion.

"Could you give me a name please?"

"Shion Tomori"

The waitress opened the book and searched through it.

"Mmhm. Shion Tomori, a table for two right?" said the waitress looking at the blonde girl.

"Hai" said Shion.

"Very well. Follow me"

The waitress started to walk away. The two women followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you are" said the waitress pointing at a table near the window to the two women. Miyuki looked outside. The window was near the restaurant's lake. A small bridge had been placed around the lake so the costumers would fully enjoy the view. Small lights had been placed around the lake to brighten it and make it more romantic, as well for the costumer's safety.

"Beautiful" said Miyuki.

"Indeed" said Shion taking a look at the lake. Then, she looked back at her teacher. "But, not as beautiful as you"

''Shion" said Miyuki blushing while looking at her student.

"Cough" said the waitress.

The two women realising they werent alone they turned deep red.

"Have a seat" said the waitress.

The two women sat opposite each other.

"I will bring you the menu" said the waitress.

The waitress started to walk away leaving the two 'lovers' alone. Miyuki looked around the restaurant. It looked like all the other restaurants with the exception of a small scene opposite where they were sitting at.

"It looks nice" said Miyuki.

"Yup" said Shion.

The waitress came back holding two menus.

"Here you are" said the waitress giving one of the menus to Miyuki and the other to Shion. "I will come back in a few minutes"

The waitress let them alone once again. Miyuki opened her menu and looked at it. Shion did the same.

"What are you going to order?" said Miyuki.

"Pasta. It's my favourite food" said Shion.

"Really?" said Miyuki looking at her student.

"Yup" said Shion smiling while looking at her teacher.

"Interesting" said Miyuki smiling back.

"How about you?"

Miyuki looked back at her menu.

"Mmhm. I think i will go with the stake covered in brown souce and mushrooms" said Miyuki.

"Sounds good" said Shion.

That moment the waitress came back holding a small notebook in one hand.

"Have you decided?" said the waitress.

"Hai. I want a stake with brown souce and mushrooms" said Miyuki.

"Half done or well done?"

"Half done"

"What would you like to be served with? Chips or rice?"

"Rice"

"How about you miss?" said the waitress looking at Shion.

"Pasta" said Shion.

"Ok" said the waitress while writing down the women's order. "What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of red wine" said Miyuki.

"Soda for me" said Shion.

"Ok" said the waitress writing what the women order once again. "Your order is going to be ready in thirty minutes"

The two women nodded. The waitress picked up the two menus and walked away. Miyuki waited till the waitress was out of sight and then she moved her hand close to Shion's. She took it in her own. Shion saw that and blushed. Miyuki seeing Shion blushing she felt a bit bad.

_Oh, crap. I must have embarrassed her, thought Miyuki._

"Gomen" said Miyuki.

Miyuki was about to let go off Shion's hand when...

"No, its ok" said Shion.

"But, i made you feel bad" said Miyuki.

"No, not at all. It's just i never expected you to be so kind"

"Is that so?"

"Hai" said Shion blushing deeply.

Miyuki smiled. They stared at each other for a bit.

"You know" said Miyuki. "We have known each other for a few months yet i dont know anything about your life. Would you mind if i asked you some questions?"

"Iie. Can i do the same?"

"Sure. So, as far as i know your surname is Tomori and your best friend is Suzumi-san. How old are you?"

"Im fifteen"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yup. An older brother. Oh, i have a picture of him"

Shion took her purse and opened it. She took out her wallet and opened it. She took a small photo and gave it to Miyuki. Miyuki looked at it. On the photo there was a young man in his late thirties. He had short blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"Your brother looks handsome" said Miyuki impressed while looking at the blondie.

Shion's eyebrows twiched a bit.

"Yea. When he was younger he used to have lots of girls going after him" said Shion.

"Really?" said Miyuki.

Shion nodded. Miyuki gave the photo back to her. Shion took it and placed it back to her wallet. She put her wallet into the small purse and closed it.

"What's his name?" said Miyuki.

"Yuki Eiri" said Shion.

_Yuki Eiri. Why this name seems so familiar?, thought Miyuki._

"Your surname is Toumori though" said Miyuki confused.

"Same mother but different father" said Shion.

"Oh. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a writer but also he manages the Toumori Music Industry for the mean time till i finish high school"

"Seriously?" said Miyuki surprised.

_Her brother is a writer and temporarily the owner of Toumori Music Industry? Wow. Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki. But, of course! Eiri Yuki! The writer of 'Desperate Lovers'. He's my favourite writer. And he is Shion's brother? Amazing, thought Miyuki.  
_

"H-Hai" said Shion quite embarrassed.

"That's amazing. Eiri is my favourite writer...Wait a minute, so your father is Kazuhiro Tomori, the owner of Toumori Music Industry?" said Miyuki shocked.

"Yes"

"But, your house looks normal. Rich people tend to live in huge houses"

"Well yea but my dad wanted me to live a normal life, so he decided to buy this house long before i was born. Oh and i dont have any servants. My brother has and we have a few at our cottage which is near the beach. "

"Oh wow"

Miyuki couldnt believe it. Her student and secret love interest was a sibling of her favourite writer plus she came from one of the richest families in Japan. However, she was living in a normal house having a normal life and acting like a normal kid.

_Wow, that's just wow. I never expected it. Shion Toumori. Kazuhiro Tomori. I wonder why i never saw the similarity in their surnames. And Eiri-san is her brother? That's just so cool, thought Miyuki._

"Is your brother dating anyone?" said Miyuki.

Shion's eyebrows twiched again.

"Iie but he might be interested in someone. Last time we talked i asked him about it but he tried to change the subject" said Shion while folding her hands. "You are asking a lot of questions about him though. Why? Are you interested in my brother or something?"

Miyuki giggled.

"Iie. Im a huge fan of him though. And as a fan is normal to ask these questions"

"Right" said Shion not believing her teacher.

Miyuki stared in Shion's eyes for a minute. What she saw there made her slightly happy.

"Shion are you jealous?" said Miyuki grinning.

Shion's eyes widen and she turned into four shapes of red.

"What? M-Me? Jealous? That's stupid" said Shion. "Why will i be jealous anyway?"

"I dont know. But, it looked sexy" said Miyuki grinning more.

"Y-You! Stop teasing me" said Shion while pointing at the older woman.

"You tease me all the time" said Miyuki trying to look innocent.

"That's different" said Shion trying to excuse herself.

_God, i cant believe this woman, thought Shion._

_That's for all the times you teased me kiddo, thought Miyuki._

"I love it when you tease me though" said Miyuki smiling.

"Really?" said Shion raising an eyebrow. "You seem bothered whenever i do it"

"Indeed but i cant deny that i enjoy it...from time to time"

"Is that so?"

"Hai" said Miyuki while giving a sexy smile to her student.

Shion leaned her body close to Miyuki's.

"Be careful sensei. You are starting a fire here" said Shion in a low voice.

"Really?" said Miyuki.

"Yup. What if you get burned?" said Shion moving closer.

Miyuki gulbed. Having Shion that close slowly got her body warm.

"I dont care" said Miyuki almost breathless.

"Are you sure?" said Shion. "There's going to be concequences" said Shion again her lips dangerously close to her teacher's.

"If those concequences include a kiss from your sweet lips, then i want to be punished"

"Damm you sensei" said Shion slowly closing her eyes.

"Shion" said Miyuki slowly closing hers.

Their lips met in a kiss full of passion. Shion cupped Miyuki's left cheeck with her right hand and deepen the kiss. Miyuki felt as if her body was on fire. None of her ex-lovers ever made her feel like that. It was making her lose control and she didnt know what would she be capable of if it werent for the people around them. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Miyuki" said Shion, her cheecks deeply red.

"Shion" said Miyuki also red.

_She's driving me crazy. What im going to do with her?, thought Shion._

_Every time she kisses me like that she makes me weak. I think im losing control. I dont know if i should be scared or happy, thought Miyuki._

Shion leaned back to her chair and sighed.

"So, anymore questions about my family?" said Shion.

"How about your mother?" said Miyuki.

"My mother is always by my father's side. Giving a helping hand when he needs it"

"That's good. Where are your parents right now? They were supposed to come in the school a month after the school year started but they never showed up"

Shion felt her heart aching a bit.

"M-My parents are around the world right now. Signing contracts and such" said Shion trying hard not to sound in pain.

_I cant tell her truth. Not yet. It would upset her. Besides, it's going to open a door in my past which im not ready to face right now, thought Shion._

"Oh. I would love to meet them when they get back from their trips" said Miyuki smiling.

"Sure" said Shion smiling back.

_If you like to spend your date in cemeteries, thought Shion._

"Well, now let's get to you" said Miyuki.

"What would you like to know" said Shion.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"You said in your spare time you are going out with Suzumi-san. What places do you usually visit?"

"Burger's King, cinemas, music concerts"

"That's good. You said also that you are fixing your bike. When did you buy that bike?"

"Yuki bought it for me a year ago. It was a birthday gift."

"What other things do you do in your free time?"

"Surfing the net, reading fashion magazines"

"Fashion magazines?" said Miyuki surprised. "I didnt know you liked fashion"

"I didnt know either. Tamao got me in this. It's not too bad. It gets quite addicting though"

Miyuki giggled.

"Yea, i know" said Miyuki. "So, what you want to do after you graduate?"

"I want to become a singer"

"Really? That's awesome" said Miyuki surprised.

"Thanks. It was my dream since i was a kid"

"How your parents felt about it?"

"My mother took it good. My father agreeded as long i wouldnt give up on managing his industry after he would retire"

"That's good. How long do you know Suzumi-san?"

"Since junior high. We met by chance and became friends fast."

"Did you ever have a crush on her?" said Miyuki slightly jealous.

"No" said Shion laughing.

"Did you ever consider the idea of dating her?"

"No. I cant deny she's cute but she's not what im looking for."

"Did she ever have a crush on you?"

"As far as i know nah"

Shion stared in Miyuki's eyes for a minute. Then, she said...

"Sensei are you jealous?" said Shion grinning.

Miyuki's eyes widen.

"Iie" said Miyuki blushing. "Where did you get this idea from?"

"You are making a lot of personal questions about her. Does it bother you that she and i are friends?"

Miyuki refused to answer.

"Sensei" said Shion.

Miyuki sighed.

"I wont lie to you. There times that it DOES annoy me when i see you two too close to each other"

"But, we are just friends. There's nothing going on between us"

"I know but i cant help it. Whenever i see her getting too comfortable with you, it makes me want to kick her ass"

Shion giggled.

"You are so cute sensei" said Shion.

Miyuki blushed a bit.

"But, i assure you that im not interest in Tamao and i would never be"

Miyuki slowly nodded.

"So, any other questions?" said Shion.

"Nah" said Miyuki.

"So, it's my turn to ask"

"Yup. Go on. Ask anything you like"

"Ok. How old are you?"

"Twenty eight"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Brown"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No"

"What your parents do for a living?"

Miyuki hesitated a bit before to answer. She didnt like to talk about her family. Not that she was ashamed or anything. Whenever she happened to mention them though, people started to treat her differently. Even her exes. She didnt want that to happen with Shion too.

"Well, my father is the owner of the Rokujo Corp. and my mother is his advisor" said Miyuki.

"Really?" said Shion surprised. "Your father is Nobuo Rokujo?"

"H-Hai" said Miyuki shyly.

_So Nobuo-sama is her father? I never expected it. Though, their surnames are similar. Mmhm. Why i never saw that?, thought Shion._

"I dont like to talk about them much though" said Miyuki.

"Why? Do you have any problems with your parents?" said Shion.

"Iie. My relationship with my parents is good even though i seldom see them. It's just whenever i happen to mention them, people start to treat me differently. As if they are expecting something from me"

Shion giggled a bit.

"No worries. I might look rich but i would never act nor behave like one. I understand you completely. Most of the times i do that too. It keeps people out of my business" said Shion.

Miyuki sigh in relief.

"Im glad. I wouldnt stand it if you acted differently towards me after this" said Miyuki.

"Iie. I care more about who are you in here" said Shion while pointing to her own heart. "I dont care about your backgroung nor how much money your bank account has"

"Arigatoh" said Miyuki smiling.

Shion just nodded.

"You said in your spare time you like to read romantic novels right?" said Shion.

"Yup" said Miyuki.

"What other things do you do in your spare time except that?"

"Hanging out with Shizuma at Burger's King, cinemas or music concerts, reading fashion magazines"

"You like music concerts?" said Shion surprised.

"Yup. It's my favourite hobbie" said Miyuki excited.

"Cool. It's my favourite hobbie too"

"Shizuma doesnt like them much though. She just comes for company"

"How long do you know Shizuma-sensei?"

"Since we were in diapers"

"Wow. It's a long time"

"Yup" said Miyuki smiling.

"Did you ever have a crush on her?"

Miyuki blushed a bit.

"May i know the reason of this question?" said Miyuki while folding her hands.

"Just curious" said Shion.

"Well yea. It was back in the primary school. It was the time i discovered my attraction towards women"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No"

"Why?"

"She was my best friend. I couldnt risk our frienship for a stupid crush. Besides, by the time we reached high school my feelings for her slowly faded away"

"Do you regret it? About not telling her?"

"Honestly no. It was better like that anyway"

"How so?"

"Shizuma and i wanted different things in the subject of love. We would never make it. When did you realise you like women?"

"When i was eleven. I had a huge crush on a female upperclassman. At first i was shocked but i slowly accepted it"

"Did you tell her?"

"I was scared at first but at the end i gave in"

"What did she say?"

"She said she couldnt respond to my feelings but she thanked me for it"

"Good"

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Since i was twenty three"

"Was being a teacher your dream or were you forced to do it?"

"It was my dream since i was a kid"

"How your parents felt about it?"

"Both of my parents wanted me to follow their path but since teaching young kids was making me happy, at the end they had to accept it"

"Sounds good"

"Do have any more questions?"

"Iie. Im fine"

That moment the waitress came back holding a big tray with both her hands.

"Sorry for the delay" said the waitress.

She placed Miyuki's and Shion's order on their table.

"Enjoy your dinner ma'am, miss" said the waitress.

"Arigatoh" said the two women at the same time.

The waitress walked away leaving them alone.

"Shall we dig in?" said Miyuki.

"Sure" said Shion quite hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, that was delicious" said Shion while taking her last bite.

"Yea, it was good" said Miyuki while taking a sip from her glass.

Shion leaned back on her chair. She looked around the restaurant curiously. It was her first time coming to this place but it seems her choice didnt end up being bad. Indeed it looked nice. Her eyes fell on the small scene.

_Mmhm. I wonder if they are going to have a show tonight, thought Shion._

Miyuki looked at her student. She placed her hand on her cheeck.

_She's looks so beautiful. I cant believe that such a girl like her exist. And she's fond of me. So sweet, thought Miyuki dreamily._

That moment her eyes fell on Shion's mouth. She tried hard not to laugh. Shion's mouth was covered in red souce. But, the blonde girl hadnt noticed it yet cause she was too bothered watching the other customers.

_Oh god. She looks so funny. Better do something about it though. I dont want anyone to come over and embarrass her, thought Miyuki._

"Shion" said Miyuki.

Shion turned to look at her teacher.

"What? Is something wrong?" said Shion questioningly.

Miyuki picked up a napkin and leaned close to Shion. She wiped Shion's mouth very carefully.

"Your mouth is covered in red souce" said Miyuki.

"Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Yup" said Miyuki smiling.

"O-Oh" said Shion blushing.

Miyuki giggled.

"It's ok. Actually, it looked kinda cute" said Miyuki.

Miyuki leaned back on her chair and placed the napkin near her plate. That moment the waitress approached their table.

"How was your dinner?" said the waitress.

"It was good. Arigatoh" said Miyuki while looking at the waitress.

"Would you like some dessert?" said the waitress while picking up the plates.

"No, im fine. How about you Shion?" said Miyuki looking now at the blondie.

"Nah, im full"

"Ok"

The waitress was about to leave when suddenly...

"Uh, excuse me" said Shion suddenly.

"Yes?" said the waitress while looking at Shion.

"I heard that this restaurant offers a few shows from time to time. Is there going to be any show tonight?"

"Is it your first time here?"

"H-Hai" said Shion shyly.

"Of course. The show will start in a few minutes"

"Arigatoh" said Shion smiling.

The waitress just nodded and walked away. Shion looked at her teacher.

"Would you mind if we stay some more? I really want to watch this show" said Shion in a sweet tone.

Miyuki giggled.

"I dont mind. I wasnt planning to leave anyway" said Miyuki.

"Great!"said Shion excited.

"By the way, what's this show about?" said Miyuki curious.

"Oh. As far as i know they do a lot of stuff, like magic tricks, telling jokes, spiritualism, forseeing the future. And the best of all? At the end they make a small music concert"

"How so?"

"Restaurant's moto is to never use recorded music to lighten customer's mood. They think it brings people closer and also, it helps them to have more fun"

"Sounds nice. Well, i cant wait to watch it" said Miyuki excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the lights lowered. A tall woman walked to the small scene holding a microphone. She had short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as the waitress's. She coughed a bit and then spoke.

"May i have your attention?" said the woman.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at her.

"Good evening ladies. Welcome to the Takarazuka Restaurant. I hope you are enjoying your night so far. My name is Nao Yuuki and im going to be your host for tonight. For those who is their first time here, our restaurant aside from the tasty food that is serves, it also offers a few live shows. Before we start, i would like to suggest to drop by our bar. It offers a great amount of alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks. Amane-san, our bartender, is an expert to coctails, so dont hesitate to order any coctail you like. Also, before you leave make a trip to our souvenir shop. There you can find lots of things that correlate with the Takarazuka Restaurant and the Takarazuka theatre to buy. And last and most important for our couples here at the far end of this room there is a door that leads to our restaurant's gorgeous lake. So, why dont you give it a try and spend sometime with your other half near the most romantic place you have ever seen? Well, that's all folks for now. I hope you will enjoy our show. Our first talent is a mysterious woman. She barely talks yet she has a great talent in magic tricks. I would like you to give a big applause for our great magician, Afura Mann!" said the host.

Then, Nao left the scene. All the customers around the restaurant, including Shion and Miyuki, started to applaud. A small 'pop' sounded and a strange woman appeared on the scene. She had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a female black tux, a black cape and black high heels. On her head she was wearing a black top hat. She gave a small bow to the crowd.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Afuna Mann. Im a professional magician. I may not be too much of an expert but i will try my best. Now, let's begin with my first trick. Can i have a newspaper and a glass of milk?" said Afura the magician in a serious tone.

Nao appeared in the scene holding a newspaper with one hand and a glass of milk to the other.

"Give me the newspaper first Nao-san" said Afura.

Nao gave her the newspaper. Afura took it and slowly folded it in way to look like a cone.

"Now, give me the milk" said Afura again.

Nao did as she was told. Afura took the glass and emptied it inside the cone. She gave the empty glass back to Nao. Then, she placed her hand above the cone. She closed her eyes and murmured something. A minute later she opened her eyes and slowly unfolded the newspaper with both hands. She hold it from its edges and showed it to the crowd. The newspaper was dry. There's was no traces of milk on it.

"Wow" said Miyuki surprised.

"That was cool" said Shion excited.

There was a round of applauses. Afura gave a small bow to the crowd. She gave the newsaper back to Nao. Nao walked away from the scene. Then, she put a small pack of cards out of her tux's pocket. She mixed them very carefully.

"I need a volunteer" said Afura.

A couple of women raised their hand up. Afura looked around the crowd.

"You" said Afura while pointing at a woman with long brown hair.

The said woman stood up and walked to the magician. She had black eyes and she was wearing a long black dress.

"What's your name?" said Afura.

"Azusa" said the woman smiling.

"Azusa pick a card but dont show it to me"

Azusa nodded. She picked a card by chance and waited.

"Now, i want you to look at it very carefully" said Afura.

Azusa turned the card around and looked at it.

"Now, i want you to show it to the crowd" said Afura.

Azusa did as she was told.

"Now, i want you to turn it around and place it back to the pack" said Afura.

Azusa turned around the card and placed it back to the pack. Afura mixed the cards once again. Then, she put a small knife out of her tux's pocket.

"Before i try to find the card, i want you to look in my eyes" said Afura.

Azusa looked inside the magician's eyes. Afura stared at her for a bit. Then, she looked back at the crowd.

"Now, i will try to find Azusa's card" said Afura.

With one move she threw the cards up in the air. Then, as fast as she could she stubbed one of them. She took the card in hand and showed it to Azusa and to the crowd.

"Is this your card?" said Afura.

"Y-Yes" said Azusa surprised.

Another round from applause could be heard. Azusa returned back to her seat. Afura bowed again.

"Can i have a handkerchief please?" said Afura.

Nao appeared in the scene again holding a black handkerchief in one hand. She gave it to the magician. Afura took it. She closed her right hand to make a fist and placed the handkerchief above it with her left hand. She moved her free hand clockwise. Then, she removed the handkerchief. A small bouquet of red roses appeared in Afura's right hand. Everyone in the restaurant applauded the young magician. Afura offered the bouquet to Nao. Nao got surprised at first but she took it anyway. Afura smiled at her. Nao smiled back.

"It seems someone is having a crush" noted Miyuki.

"Indeed" said Shion surprised.

"Now, for the my final trick. Nao-san could you give me one thousand yen please?" said Afura.

Nao took her wallet out of her pant's pocket. She opened it and put out a one thousan yen paper and gave it to Afura. Afura took it and folded it twice. Then, she took off her hat and threw the paper inside. She placed her free hand above the hat and moved it clockwise.

"Nao-san i want you to put your hand inside" said Afura.

Nao did as she was told.

"Now, i want you to tell if the paper is still inside" said Afura.

Nao moved around her hand but she found nothing.

"It's not here" she said surprised.

Nao put her hand out of the hat. Afura placed the hat on her head. She walked away from the scene. She stopped in front of a table which was near Shion's.

"Ma'am could you give me back Nao's money?" said Afura while looking at a woman who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Uh? But, i didnt steal anything" said the woman surprised.

"Then, what's that under your hand?"

The woman raised her hand. Her eyes widen. There was Nao's money lying below it.

"How it got there?" said the woman.

Afura picked it up and showed it to the crowd. Everyone applauded the young magician. Afura walked back to the scene. She gave the paper back to Nao. Then, she gave a small bow to the crowd. All the customers applauded her again.

"Everyone give another applaud to Afura, our great magician" said Nao.

There was another round of applauses.

"Afura-san arigatoh" said Nao.

Afura nodded and walked away from the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nao turned to look at the crowd.

"Next we have a great woman. She comes from Kyoto. She specializes in ligtening people's mood and bringing people close to tears from all the laughing. Everyone, i want you to give a big applause for our lovely comedian Sei Saitou" said Nao.

That moment a tall woman appeared in the scene. She had semi short blonde hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a few buttons opened and black pants. She also wore a black tie that was lose and a pair of black shoes. She was holding a microphone in one hand.

"Good evening ladies. My name is Saitou Sei" said Sei. "Man, there's a lot of women here tonight" said Sei while looking around the crowd. "Shall i be scared or happy?"

The crowd started to laugh.

"Like Nao-san said. I come from Kyoto and my job here it to make you feel as much comfortable as i can. Well, im not a goddess but i will try my best" said Sei smiling.

Some customers giggled to her last sentence.

"So, here it is. What did the bartender say after a book walked into the bar?" said Sei.

Sei looked around the crowd . Getting no answer she said...

"Please, no stories!"

The crowd started to laugh.

"Ok. Do you know what's fun about being sober?" said Sei.

The crowd became speechless and waited for Sei's answer.

"Nothing!" said Sei.

The crowd started to laugh once again.

"What does an alcoholic ghost drink? BOO'S" said Sei.

"What's Jason Voorhees favourite dessert?" I-Scream!"

"What's the easiest way to remember your wife's birthday? Forget it once!"

"Ever since my girlfriend got pregnant a lot has changed in my life...like my name, address and telephone number"

"Mom: If a boy touches your boobs say "don't" and if he touches your pussy say "stop"? Girl: But mom, he touched both so I said "don't stop"

"Who earns a living driving their customers away? A taxi driver"

"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes"

"A man was walking in the street when he heard a voice. "Stop! Stand still! If you take one more step, a brick will fall down on your head and kill you." The man stopped and a big brick fell right in front of him. The man was astonished. He went on, and after awhile he was going to cross the road. Once again the voice shouted: "Stop! Stand still! If you take one more step a car will run over you and you will die." The man did as he was instructed, just as a car came careening around the corner, barely missing him. "Where are you?" the man asked. "Who are you?" "I am your guardian angel," the voice answered. "Oh yeah?" the man asked. "And where the hell were you when I got married?"

Loud laughters could be heard around the restaurant. Most of the costumers were laughing like crazy, others were holding their tummy and others were wiping away their tears.

"Ok. Here's my last one" said Sei. "How do bats tell their future? They read their horrorscope"

Everyone in the restaurant applauded Sei. Sei gave a small bow to the crowd.

"Sei-san arigatoh" said Nao.

Sei nodded and left the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok. Next comes an amazing woman. She has the ability to your read your mind and discover your darkest secrets. Be careful everyone. Here comes our mentalist Suzuki Miyamoto!" said Nao.

That moment a middle heigh woman walked in the scene. She had long blonde hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a gray business suit and grey high heels. She was holding a microphone with one hand.

"Good evening everyone" said Suzuki in a serious tone. "My name is Suzuki Miyamoto. My own part isnt going to happen from up here. I will come around the tables and pick up a few volunteers on my own"

Suzuki walked towards the tables. She stopped at a table where a couple was sitting. One of them had long pink hair and the other one had short black hair. Suzuki placed a hand on the pink woman's right shoulder. She stared in her eyes for a bit. Then...

"You seem to love your girlfriend a lot" said Suzuki. "You always take care of her. You tend to become jealous from time to time. There's something you want to tell her but you are too scared to do it. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes" said the woman blushing hard.

"Then, you should do it. And who knows? You might be surprised" said Suzuki smiling.

The woman slowly nodded. The black hair woman looked at her girlfriend questioningly. Suzuki moved on to another table. Four women were sitting around. One of them had short green hair, another had long purple hair, the third one had semi long blonde hair and the last one had short brown hair. Suzuki placed a hand on the purple woman's shoulder. She stared in her eyes for a bit and then...

"You have been friends with these three women since you were teenagers. However, your heart longs one of them. But, you are too afraid to say anything to her cause you dont want to risk your frienship. Is that right?" said Suzuki.

The woman slowly nodded surprised.

"I think it's time you tell her. Hiding the truth wont do you any good. And who knows? Your feelings might be mutual" said Suzuki.

The woman nodded woman's friends turned to look at her surprised. Suzuki walked over to Shion's table. Both women got surprised when they saw Suzuki coming to them. Suzuki stopped by Miyuki's side. She placed a hand on Miyuki's shoulder and stared in her eyes for a bit. Then...

"You are a person with a very gentle heart. You always give but you barely get anything back. You have been stubbed in the heart a couple of times before and since then you are too afraid to be with anyone. You have a deep love for your friends and family. Is that right?" said Suzuki.

"H-Hai" said Miyuki shyly.

Shion looked at her teacher quite confused.

_I wonder what this woman meant. Is there a possibility that Miyuki might have been hurted before? By who? And why? Miyuki is too kind to deserve this, thought Shion. _

Miyuki sensing someone watching her she looked over at her student. She felt her cheecks getting warm.

_God, this is so embarrassing. I didnt expect things to turn like that. I bet Shion might be wondering what the heck is going on. I hope she doesnt start questioning. Im not ready to get into that part of my life yet, though Miyuki worried._

Suzuki looked over at Shion.

"She holds a great place in your heart. It seems she's very important to you. There's something that makes you want to be with her but you dont know the reason. Some sort of gravity. In my opinion you must hold on this feeling and never let it go. This type of connections happen once in a lifetime" said Suzuki.

_Gravity? What the heck does she mean? I wont deny that there's something weird about all this. I have always felt some sort of attraction towards Shion. Always pushing me towards her whenever we meet. But, what does it have to do with gravity? I dont understand, thought Miyuki confused. _

Suzuki moved to another table leaving the young teacher in her thoughts. Miyuki sighed.

_It doenst make sense, thought Miyuki._

She shook her head and watched the young mentalist moving from table to table. At the mean time Shion was lost in her own thoughts. Hearing Suzuki talking about gravity and Miyuki's attraction towards her, incited the young biker.

_Mmhm. Gravitation. I think i have read about it somewhere. It talks about the power of attraction between planets, stars and galaxies. But, what does it have to do with me and Miyuki?, thought Shion._

She placed her hand on her cheeck.

_Now, that im thinking about it. There were times i was feeling something weird whenever i saw Miyuki. As if a force was pushing me towards her. I wonder, is this what they call gravitation? Mmhm, thought Shion._

She became thoughtful for a minute. Then...

"Nah, it sounds stupid" said Shion in a low voice.

She shook her head and looked over at Suzuki. Suzuki moved at one more table and then, she went back to the scene. She looked at the crowd.

"My own part now has finished. I want to thank everyone for your time" said Suzuki.

Suzuki gave a small bow to the crowd. Everyone applauded her.

"Ok. Suzuki-san arigatoh" said Nao.

Suzuki nodded and walked away from the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our next big talent is a very special woman. She comes from India. She has the ability to see the future. I wonder what she has in store for me. Everyone i want you to give a big applause for our fortune teller Indira Khurana!"

All the customers applauded. A middle heigh woman with dark skin appeared at the scene. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a teal green saree (traditional indian clothing for females) and a pair of brown flat sandals. On both hands she was wearing a pair of golden bracelets.

"Namaste" said Indira while putting her hands together and bowing to the crowd. "My name is Indira. I come from India. My job here it to forsee the future. In my life i happened to see good stuff happening in people's lives, bad stuff and terrible stuff. If you arent sure about knowing your future then, there's no need to risk it. Whoever wants to find out about their future then please raise your hand up"

A lot of women raised their hand up.

"You" said Indira while pointing at a woman at the far end of the restaurant. "Come over here"

The woman stood up and walked to the scene. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Indira took the woman's hands in hers and closed her eyes.

"Your name is Momoko. You come from a middle class family. Your dream is to travel all over the world. Is that right?" said Indira.

"H-Hai" said Momoko quite surprised.

"Your wish will become true but it wont happen right now. Also, you are wondering whether you will find someone and make a family"

"Hai!" said Momoko excited.

"Momoko-san you will find a great man but people around you will try and interfere. Dont let these people mess with your thoughts. They only want your failure"

"Ok"

The woman got back to her seat.

"Anyone else?" said Indira.

Indira looked around the crowd.

"You" said Indira while pointing at a woman on the front. The woman stood up and walked to Indira. She had semi short dark brown hair and black eyes. Indira took the woman's hands in hers and closed her eyes.

"Your name is Rika. You come from a high class family. You are married with a woman younger than you. You always fight. You are in the middle of taking a divorce. Is that right?" said Indira.

"Hai" said Rika sadly.

"Rika-san if you sign the papers you will spend the rest of your life in regret and misery. Your wife will marry someone else and you will end up in a loveless relationship. If you really care about her, then put everything aside and get her back"

Rika nodded. She returned back to her seat.

"I want another volunteer" said Indira.

She looked around the crowd once again.

"You" said Indira while pointing to Shion. "The girl with the blonde hair"

Miyuki turned to look at Shion surprised. She knew that Shion was brave but she never expected her to be that brave. Shion stood up and walked to the scene. Indira took Shion's hands in hers and closed her eyes.

"Your name is Shion. You come from a very rich family. Gods havent been fair with you in your life. A tragedy that relates with your parents has causes you an emotional break down. Since then you cant express your feelings in a normal way. Your future is bright. I can see a lot of success. However, there's something evil lurking around the corner. A woman whose face i cant see, is making plans for you. Dark plans. Be careful my girl" said Indira.

"What about my love life?" said Shion.

"Uh, there is a woman in your heart. You care deeply about her. She's forbidden yet you arent willing to let go off her. The string of love for some reason has connected your hearts together. Dont break this connection. There wont be a chance like this ever again"

_The string of love? I wonder why she said that. There's no way i would feel love about Miyuki. Of course i do care about her but love? That's nonsense, thought Shion._

"Arigatoh" said Shion.

Indira nodded. Shion got back to her seat. Miyuki looked at her.

_I wonder what Indira-san meant when she said about tragedy and Shion's parents. Could these two be connected somehow? Now im thinking about it, no one has ever talked about Shion's parents at school. Its looks like a forbidden subject. I wonder why, thought Miyuki._

She sighed.

_It seems Shion's life is full of mystery. I would love to hear about it one day, thought Miyuki._

Indira kept going with her show for a while. A couple of minutes later her show came to an end.

"My own part has now ended. Arigatoh everyone for your cooperation" said Indira while bowing to the crowd.

The crowd applaued her.

"Arigatoh Indira-san for your great fortune telling" said Nao.

Indira nodded and walked away from the scene.

"Ok. Let's take a break for five minutes and then, we will get back with our music concert" said Nao.

Nao left the scene and the lights got back to normal again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great show" said Shion smiling.

"Indeed. I never expected it to be that good" said Miyuki smiling back.

That moment an idea popped in Shion's head. She hesitated a bit at first but she decided to go with it anyway.

"Can i ask you a question?" said Shion.

"Sure" said Miyuki.

"Suzuki-san said that you have been stubbed a couple of times before in you life. Is that true?"

Miyuki's eyes widen.

_Oh crap! I thought she wasnt going to ask me. What shall i do?, thought Miyuki._

'_Lying to her is out of question_' said her mind.

_ But, i cant talk to her about my past. Not yet, thought Miyuki._

'_Dont give too much information but be honest_'

She sighed.

"It's true but i cant talk about it right now. Im not ready" said Miyuki.

"I see" said Shion. "Dont worry. I understand. Besides, there's stuff im not ready to talk about either"

"Like your parents' topic?"

"That too"

"Ok" said Miyuki leaning over and taking Shion's hand in hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights lowered once again. Nao appeared at the scene.

"We got back from our short break. I hope you have enjoyed tonight's show. Before we get to our final part, i would like to remind you about dropping by our wonderful bar and order any drink you like. Also, dont forget to take a trip at our souvenir shop. And for those who want to spend some time alone with their other half, we have a great lake outside with a small bridge to enjoy the full view. I would like to thank everone for coming tonight. You have been such a wonderful crowd. Now, let's get to our final part. She's gorgeous. She's popular. She has a great voice. She was born here in Tokyo. She's the queen of J-pop after Ayumi Hamasaki. Everyone give a big applause for our angel Haruka Tenoh!" said Nao.

Everyone started to applause as loud as they could.

"My, my" said Miyuki giggling.

"Haruka is very popular here" said Shion. "Something like a goddess"

"Really? Sounds nice"

A tall woman appeared at the scene. She had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants. She was holding a microphone in one hand.

"Good evening ladies" said Haruka. "Im Haruka Tenoh"

"Haruka!" shouted a woman from afar.

Haruka laughed a bit.

"I hope you are enjoying your night so far. So, it's time to do my stuff. Bring it on!" said Haruka.

Suddenly, music could be heard from the background. Haruka started to sing. A few women started to sing with her. Others stood up and moved to the center of the room and started to dance. Shion seeing all this happening she couldnt help but laugh. Miyuki started to laugh too. Suddenly, Shion's eyes fell on Miyuki.

_She looks so cute. I would love to ask her for a dance, thought Shion dreamily._

Slowly realisation hit her like a storm. She felt her cheecks getting warm.

_Ask Miyuki for a dance? Where did that come from? I-It doesnt sound bad though. Dancing with Miyuki on our first date. Shall i ask her? Will she accept? thought Shion._

'_You wont know if you dont try_' her mind said.

Shion took a breath.

"Miyuki?" said Shion.

"Hai?" said Miyuki smiling while looking at her student.

"W-Would you like to dance with me?" said Shion a bit shyly.

Miyuki's eyes widen.

_What? Shion is asking me for a dance? My, this girl is full of surprises, thought Miyuki surprised._

"So?" said Shion.

_Well, why not? It's our first date after all, thought Miyuki._

"Of course. I would love to" said Miyuki giving her a wide smile.

Shion smiled back. Both of them stood up. Together they walked to the center of the room. Miyuki moved close to her student. She placed her hands around Shion's waist and hugged her. Shion's placed her hands on Miyuki's shoulders. That moment the music's tempo became slow. Both women started to move their bodies. They got fast into the beat.

"You are pretty good dancer" said Miyuki impressed.

"Tamao taught me" said Shion proudly.

"Oh" said the young teacher slightly jealous.

"I could say the same about you"

"Arigatoh" said Miyuki smiling. "Shizuma taught me"

Shion felt her heart aching for some reason. She tried to ignore it. The young biker stared into the older woman's eyes. Miyuki did the same.

_Her eyes look so beautiful. I wouldnt mind staring at them all night, thought Miyuki._

_Miyuki's eyes are so bright. They remind me of chocolate. So sweet, thought Shion. _

Miyuki hugged the blonde girl tight.

_She's the most amazing girl ive ever met. Always there when i need her. I wonder how i made it so far without her, thought Miyuki._

Shion passed her hands around Miyuki's neck.

_Miyuki. She's so kind and sweet. She's strict yet cute. She always helps those in need. She's smart and loves her job. She knows a lot of stuff. And she's a huge teaser. Sometimes i feel so lucky for meeting her, thought Shion._

"A penny for your thoughts?" said Miyuki suddenly.

Shion blushed.

"Well, i was wondering how you can be so cute and sweet at the same time" said Shion.

Miyuki smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I guess things happen" said Miyuki.

Shion giggled.

"And how about you?" said Shion.

"Well, i was thinking about how amazing you are" said Miyuki while smiling widely.

Shion blushed deely.

"Y-You are such a teaser" said Shion embarrassed.

"Look who's talking now" noted Miyuki.

_God, i cant believe this woman, thougth Shion._

_You arent the only one who can tease here, thought Miyuki._

By chance Shion's eyes fell on Miyuki's lips. She bit her upper lip.

_Miyuki's lips are so red. They remind me of strawberries. I wish i could kiss them, thought Shion._

By chance Miyuki's eyes fell on Shion's lips too.

_A few hours have passed since the last moment we kissed and i have this strange urge to kiss her again. Weird, thought Miyuki._

"M-Miyuki" said Shion a bit shyly.

"Hai?" said Miyuki smiling.

"C-Can we kiss?"

Miyuki's eyes widen.

_Shion is asking for a kiss? She never does it. Usually she just kisses me. Just like that. I wonder what's gotten in her, thought Miyuki. _

"Sure" said Miyuki smiling. "But, its not like we have never kissed before. What's going on?"

Shion sighed.

"Nothing. It's just whenever im close to you, i cant stop thinking about your lips. I know it sounds crazy but that's how im feeling" said Shion in a sweet tone.

Miyuki's heart started to beat faser than usual.

_God, i cant believe this girl, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki sighed deeply.

"Honestly, i dont think it's crazy. Actually, it's the sweetest thing ive ever heard" said Miyuki sweetly. "People wont agree with you though. They tend to call it a sin. Im not one of them. Cause, ive sinned too"

"Miyuki" said Shion.

"I cant stop thinking about your lips either. I dont know why this is happening. I dont know since...since we kiss all the time. But, what i DO know is, i cant spend a day without your kisses. I just...cant"

Shion hearing Miyuki's confession felt as if her heart was going to fly from her chest at any moment.

"Miyuki" said Shion.

Miyuki leaned her face close to Shion's. Shion did the same. The young teacher slowly closed her eyes. Shion closed her eyes too. Their lips were now very close to each other's.

"I just...can't" whispered Miyuki seconds before kissing her biker.

The blue hair woman kissed the young girl with passion. Shion hugged her teacher tightly deepening the kiss. Miyuki's heart started to beat uncontrollably. Shion's chest started to get warm for some reason. With each kiss they exchanged, they were getting closer and closer, slowly becoming one. Their bodies didnt stop moving to the music's rhythm. They kept dancing and kissing for a while.

Soon, the lack of oxygen forced them to break the kiss. However, they didnt moved an inch. Instead, Miyuki rest her forehead against Shion's. They looked at each other.

"Miyuki" said Shion breathless.

"Shion" said Miyuki also out of breath.

_Why i feel so strange whenever im with her?, thought Shion._

_Why i need her so much?, thought Miyuki._

Shion closed her eyes and gulbed. She brought her lips close to Miyuki's. Miyuki brought her lips close to the girl's too. The young teacher was about to kiss the blonde girl when she sensed eyes watching her. She looked around the restaurant. Everyone's eyes were on them. Miyuki turned deep red.

_It seems we have caused quite a scene, thought Miyuki embarrassed._

Then, she looked at her student.

"Uh, Shion?" said Miyuki.

Shion opened her eyes and looked at her teacher questioningly.

"We have to return back to our table" said Miyuki.

"Why? Is something wrong?" said Shion.

"It seems somehow we have caused a scene" said Miyuki again pointing at the crowd with the corner of her eyes.

Shion turned to look at where her teacher was pointing. She felt a small amount of sweat falling from her forehead.

_Oh crap, thought Shion._

"Let's go" said Shion.

They let go off each other and walked back to their table. They took a seat and let a small sigh of relief escape from their lips.

"Man, that was embarrassing" said Shion.

"Indeed" said Miyuki laughing a bit.

Miyuki took a look at her watch. It was almost midnight.

_My, it got that late already? I have to get back home. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, thought Miyuki._

"So, would you like to check the lake Nao-san mentioned? As the last part of our date?" said Shion hopeful.

Miyuki's eyes widen.

_Damm. Shion wants to spend more time with me. But, i cant stay longer, thought Miyuki quite sad.  
_

Miyuki felt a small amount of sweat falling from her forehead.

_She isnt going to like this, thought Miyuki almost in regret._

"Im afraid we cant Shion. It's almost midnight. I have to get back home. I have a lof of stuff to do tomorrow" said Miyuki.

"Oh" said Shion while trying to hide her disapppointment. "I understand. Your work is very important. No need to worry" said Shion again while smiling, or better to say FAKE smiling.

_She's lying. She says not to worry but it bothers her. I made her sad. Gomen Shion. But, i have a duty to fulfeel. Im really sorry, thought Miyuki._

"We can always see the lake some other time" said Miyuki.

"Some other time? Like on a second date?" said Shion.

"Yup" said Miyuki smiling.

"You want a second date? Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Sure. Why not?"

_This woman is surely strange. I never expected she would be on for another date. Not after my stupid mistake, thought Shion._

_Going out with Shion again isnt bad. I can always make up for the lost time. The problem is how im going to excuse myself to Shizuma. She's going to get suspicious at some point. Mmhm. I will try to come up with something, thought Miyuki._

"Is that ok with you?" said Miyuki.

"Hai" said Shion smiling.

"Shall we get going then?"

Shion nodded.

"Let me call the waitress" said Miyuki.

Miyuki looked around the restaurant. She spotted their waitress standing close to the bar and talking with the bartender.

"Pardon me" said Miyuki while waving to the waitress.

The waitress turned to look at the blue hair woman. She looked back at the bartender. She said something to her and walked towards Miyuki's table.

"Would you like to bring you anything ma'am?" said the waitress.

"We are leaving. Can i have the check please?" said Miyuki.

"Sure"

The waitress walked away. She came back a moment later holding a small piece of paper. She gave it to Miyuki. Miyuki looked at it. Then, the young woman picked up her purse. She opened it. She was about to get her wallet out when...

"Iie. Im going to pay" said Shion while picking up her own purse.

"What?" said Miyuki surprised. "I cant let you do that"

"I insist"

"Gomen Shion but i cant let you pay"

"Why?"

"It's our first date. Besides, im older than you"

"I invited you on this date. Im going to pay"

Miyuki sighed.

"At least, let me pay half of it" said Miyuki.

"Iie. I will pay" said Shion.

Miyuki sighed again.

_I cant understand this girl. How can she be so gentle?, thought Miyuki._

"I will let you pay under one condition" said Miyuki.

"Bring it on" said Shion.

"I will pay the next time"

Shion was about to disagree with the young woman but she decided against it. She would let it go this time.

"Fine" said Shion defeauted.

Shion opened her purse and took out her wallet. She opened it and gave a few bucks at the waittress. The waitress took them and gave a small bow. Then, she walked away.

"Shall, we get going then?" said Miyuki.

"Hai" said Shion.

They stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women got out of the restaurant. They started to walk towards Miyuki's car. When they were close enough, Miyuki moved to the passenger's sight. She unlocked the car and opened the door. Shion giggled and moved to her teacher.

"Arigatoh" said Shion.

Shion leaned her face close to Miyuki's cheeck and kissed it. Miyuki's eyes widen and the young teacher felt her cheecks getting warm. She turned to look at her student. Shion avoiced her gaze and got in the car. Miyuki rolled her eyes and walked around the car. She opened the door from the driver's sight and got inside. Shion had already put her seat-belt on. Miyuki put on hers and turned on the car's engine. She drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of minutes later Miyuki's car stopped in front the entrance of Shion's house. Shion unbelted herself and turned to look at Miyuki. Miyuki turned to look at the blonde girl too.

"I guess this is it huh?" said Shion.

"Yup" said Miyuki.

"We had a great night, dont you think?" said Shion smiling.

"You bet. It was the best date ive ever had" said Miyuki smiling back to her.

"Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Yup"

"Im glad"

They both sighed at the same time.

"Make sure you do your homework by Monday" said Miyuki.

"Hai hai" said Shion.

They became silent for a moment. Then...

"I guess i have to leave now" said Miyuki.

"Yea" said Shion quite sad.

_I wish you could stay some more, thought Shion._

_I dont want to leave but i have to, thought Miyuki._

"Miyuki" said Shion suddenly.

"Hai?" said Miyuki.

"Can i kiss you? J-Just to say goodnight, that's all" said Shion while blushing a bit.

Miyuki smiled.

"Go on" said Miyuki.

Shion leaned her face close to Miyuki's. Miyuki slowly closed her eyes. Shion closed her eyes too. Their lips met in a lovely kiss. Shion placed her hand on Miyuki's cheeck. Miyuki placed her hand around Shion's waist bringing the young girl closer to her deepening their kiss. They continued kissing for sometime.

"I really have to go" said Miyuki after breaking their kiss.

"I know" said Shion while rubbing gently Miyuki's cheeck.

"I really really have to go"

Shion giggled.

"I know" said Shion.

_Then, why i cant bring myself to let go off her?, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki stared into her student's eyes for a bit.

"I really need to go" said Miyuki suddenly letting go off her student.

_I have to get out of here fast. Otherwise..., thought Miyuki._

Shion laughed a bit and opened the door. She got out.

"Well, see you around Miyuki. Good night" said Shion looking at her teacher.

"Good night Shion" said Miyuki smiling.

Shion smiled back and closed the door. She walked towards her house's door. She opened her purse and took out her house keys. She unlocked the door and opened it. She opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. Miyuki let a huge sigh escape from her mouth. She leaned back to her seat.

_Oh brother. What a night!, thought Miyuki._

She sighed again and slowly drove away.


	15. The aftermath of our date

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: The aftermath of our date

_Monday morning..._

The sun had risen from early hours like always. Our dear protagonist, Shion Toumori, has already woken up. At the moment she was standing in front of her bathroom's mirror and brushing her teeth.

_It's already been two days after my date with Miyuki. Who would have thought that her and I would have gone on a date. Not in my wildest dreams, thought Shion._

She opened the faucet and washed her mouth. She stared at her herself in the mirror. She took a breath.

_It's like a dream come true. Imagine the things we could do if we were in a relationship, thought the blonde girl._

Suddenly, her eyes opened widely.

_Miyuki and I in a relationship? Where-Why did i think such a thing? We just got on a date. Our first one. Things havent cleared between us yet. How could i think her and I together?, thought Shion._

She shook her head.

_I guess my mind is playing tricks on me. Anyway, it's better to get ready. I dont want to get late...again, thought the young biker._

She went out of the bathroon and into her bedroom. She walked to her wardrobe and opened it. She picked up her uniform and some underwears. She went to her bed. She placed them on it and took off her pyjamas. She quickly changed into her uniform. She picked up her comb which was lying on a small table next to her bed. She combed her hair and placed it back to its previous place.

"Done" said Shion.

She walked to her desk. She opened her school bag and searched through it.

"It seems everything is here" said Shion.

She closed the bag and picked it up. Suddenly, her eyes caught her bike's keys lying at the far end of her desk. She shook her head smiling.

"The most important of all. If i forgot it i would have to walk to school on foot. No way" said Shion.

She picked them up and walked to her bedroom's door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion drove as fast she could. She didnt want to get late. She would have to face Tamao's anger and Miyuki's frustration. Not that the last one sounded bad. If she had to look at Miyuki's pouting face everytime she wouldnt mind to get late.

_She looks cute whenever she pouts. She makes me want to kiss her, thought Shion._

She felt her cheecks slowly getting warm. She shook her head.

_Come on Shion. Its not the right time to think about her. Focus, focus, thought the young biker._

In a matter of time she arrived at her school. She parked at the usual place and hopped off. She took off her helmet and picked up her book. She walked towards her favourite spot and took a sit. That moment a semi tall young girl got inside the school gates. She spotted Shion sitting under her favourite tree and walked towards her.

Suddenly, Shion heard footsteps and looked up. She saw Tamao standing there holding her school bag in one hand.

"Good morning" said Tamao smiling a bit.

"Good morning" said Shion. "Take a sit" said Shion again patting at a small space next to her.

Tamao nodded and took a sit next to her best friend. She let a sigh escape from her mouth. Shion looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" said Shion.

"Yea" said Tamao looking back at her friend.

"You dont seem ok to me though"

"Iie, its nothing. Just school and stuff"

"Oh. Ok"

Suddenly, the heard car wheels stopping at the parking lot. Shion looked up and a wide smile appeared on her lips while Tamao looked at nowhere and tried not to let sadness overtake her. The usual suspects got our of their cars and locked them.

"Are you sure you are ok Shizuma?" said Miyuki.

"For the nth time yes, im fine Miyuki" said Shizuma.

"You dont sound good to me though"

"Im fine. I have overworked myself thats all"

"Ok" said Miyuki not much convicted.

Miyuki looked away from her friend and her eyes fell on Shion. She felt her hear beating uncontrolably and a huge smile appeared on her lips. It's been two days since she had gone on a date with her young student. She hadnt stopped thinking about it for a moment. She felt as if she's in cloud nine. None of her previous dates made her feel like that. Even Shizuma had seen through it and had started questioning her. Of course Miyuki had tried to lie but sickness and love cant be hidden.

"Shall we go and greet them?" said Miyuki.

"You go on. I have to get to my office" said Shizuma trying to hide her sadness.

"Why? Too much work undone?"

"Yea"

"Ok. See you later i guess?"

Shizuma nodded. She started to walk towards the school buidling's entrance. Miyuki started to walk towards her crush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion saw Miyuki coming towards her. However, her happiness soon turned into confusion as why she was coming alone. Where was Shizuma-sensei? Did something happened? Was she sick?

"Good morning girls" said Miyuki.

"Good morning Miyuki-sensei" said Shion and Tamao together.

"How are you?"

"Good good" said Shion.

"Same" said Tamao refusing to look up at her teacher. She didnt have the strengh to look at her own love interest. Not after she decided to avoid her for a couple of days.

"By the way sensei, where is Shizuma-sensei?

Tamao hearing Shizuma's name took a look around. She saw that Shizuma was out of sight. Miyuki was the only one with them.

"Oh, Shizuma had worked to do so she decided to move on" said Miyuki.

"Oh" said Shion.

Tamao looked away in shame.

_Well, i cant blame her. After what i did to her it was normal to not want seeing me again. Avoiding someone after you kissed them is like a bullet in the heart, thought Tamao sadly._

"So, how's your weekend?" said Miyuki smiling.

"Reading and relaxing" said Shion smiling back at her.

"And you Suzumi-san?" said Miyuki now looking at the blue hair girl.

Tamao didnt say anything. She had gone lost in her own world. Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Suzumi-san?" said Miyuki.

Tamao continue not saying to the young teacher.

"Is something wrong with Suzumi-san?" said Miyuki half furious half worried.

Shion took a look at the girl next to her and then looked back at Miyuki.

"I guess school work has taken the best of her" said Shion.

"Oh. Well, i hope she gets well soon" said Miyuki.

Shion nodded. Miyuki took a look at her watch and then looked back at the young student.

"I guess its time for me to go" said Miyuki.

Shion nodded again.

"See you later sensei" said the blonde girl.

Miyuki nodded back and started to walk away. Shion turned to look at her friend.

"Shall we get going too Tamao?" said Shion.

Tamao didnt respond.

"Tamao?" said Shion.

Again Tamao didnt respond. Shion shook her lightly. For the third time Tamao didnt respond. Shion shook her more. Tamao got off her fantasy land and looked at her friend.

"What?" said Tamao.

"I said shall we get going too? Miyuki-sensei has already left" said Shion.

Tamao looked around. Indeed Miyuki was out of sight.

"Yea sure" said Tamao standing up.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" said Shion standing up too.

"Hai Shion. No need to worry" she assured her.

"Ok"

Together the two friends started to walk towards the building's entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometime during the day..._

The bell rung for the break. All the students started to pack their things.

"And dont forget about tomorrow. We are going to watch a movie about the most important musicians in history" said Miyuki.

"Hai sensei" said the students.

They stood up and one by one took their leave.

"Are you coming?" said Tamao while holding her bag.

Shion stopped what she was doing. She looked at her best friend and then to her teacher. Miyuki was cleaning the board.

"Gomen Tamao-chan. I need to ask Miyuki-sensei about something" said Shion a bit sad.

_Need to spend someotime with your crush huh?, thought Tamao._

"It's fine" said Tamao.

_Man, i feel bad for neglecting her but now is my only chance i have to be with Miyuki, thought Shion feeling sorry for her friend._

"I promise to make it up to you somehow" said Shion.

"No worries" said Tamao smiling to her blonde friend.

Shion nodded. Tamao started to walk away. Shion closed her bag and walked towards her teacher's desk.

"Sensei" said Shion.

Miyuki stopped doing what she was doing and looked up at her student.

"Yes?" said Miyuki.

"It's about our date"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"And?" said Miyuki curious.

"I havent stopped thinking about it"

Miyuki grinned.

"It seems we are sharing the same thoughts" said the young teacher.

"Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Hai" said Miyuki smiling. "How could i forget anyway? It was one of the best moments of my life"

"Really? So, you liked it that much?"

"Yup"

"Im glad" said Shion smiling back at her.

Miyuki stared into the young girl's eyes for a bit. She took off her glasses and stood up. She walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" said Shion raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere" said Miyuki while closing the door.

She returned back to her student.

"I just dont want witnesses" said Miyuki.

"Is that so?" said Shion. "About what?"

"About this"

Miyuki moved close to the blonde girl and passed her hands around her waist. She pull her closer. Shion felt her cheecks getting warm.

"S-Sensei" said Shion.

"Hai?" said Miyuki grinning.

"How-When did you become so bold with your moves?"

"Mmhm. Since the day i met you i guess?"

"O-Oh"

Miyuki brought her face close to Shion's. Shion's cheecks got redder. The blonde girl slowly closed her eyes. Miyuki did the same. Shion's lips opened a bit. Miyuki turned her face a bit and covered Shion's lips with hers. Shion passed her hands around Miyuki's shoulders and deepen their kiss. They kept kissing for a while enjoying every moment.

_Only two days have passed and here i am kissing her again, thought Shion._

_I cant believe how much i have missed those lips. Someone would say its only a weekend but for me it felt like an eternity, thought Miyuki._

They broke their kiss and looked at the each other. They smilled at each other.

"I know its gonna sound crazy but i missed you lips" said Miyuki.

"Really?" said Shion.

"Yea. Of course we were going to see each other again but i couldnt help it"

"I missed you too. I have been waiting for the weekend to pass quickly so i could see you again"

Miyuki looked lovely at her.

"Shion" said Miyuki.

"Sensei. I cant help it but feeling strange whenever im with you" said Shion.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"In a good way. But definitely i dont want it to stop. I know it sounds wrong. You are older than me and you are my teacher but i cant stop it. Sensei I think i like you"

Miyuki's eyes got wide.

_Like me? Shion likes me?, thought Miyuki surprised._

"Is it true? Do you really like me?" said Miyuki.

"H-Hai" said Shion.

"Then, i think i like you too. I have tell myself many times that it's wrong. You are still a kid and im your homeroom teacher but i cant fight this feeling anymore. Specially when im with you. All i think is having you in my arms and kissing you"

"Sensei" said Shion feeling quite embarrassed from her teacher's confession.

"I like you Shion. I like you so much that it drives me crazy"

"I like you too sensei"

"Shion. My Shion"

"Miyuki. My Miyuki"

Hearing Shion saying her name in such a lovely way she couldnt help but blush. She brought her face close to Shion's and kissed her again. Shion kissed her back.

After sometime they broke their kiss and looked at each other once again.

"Ne sensei?" said Shion.

"Yes?" said Miyuki.

"Would you like to go on a date with me again?"

"I would love to but not this week. I have work to do and i cant risk to lie at Shizuma again. Probably the following week"

"Oh" said Shion a bit sad.

Seeing Shion sad Miyuki her heart itching a bit.

"Hey, dont be like that" said Miyuki. "You have my number. You can send me messages or call me anytime you want"

Shion nodded. It wasnt the best to go out once in a while with the person you are interested in and talk only on the phone since you barely have time to see each other at school but she had to compromise with it.

"Ok" said Shion.

"Good" said Miyuki. "Do you have anything in mind to do while you are here?"

"Anything besides kissing you? Nah?"

Miyuki giggled.

"My my. It seems i got you addicted to it" said Miyuki.

"Maybe. I dont care though" said Shion.

"Good. Cause im addicted too and i dont care either"

Shion grinned and kissed her teacher. Miyuki gladly responded to the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in another part of school was sitting under a tree and looking up at the sky. She sighed for the nth time.

"Kami-sama its been days since i last talked with Shizuma-sensei and i still dont know what to do. I have been avoiding her like plague. But, i dont know what to do or what to say. From the moment i kissed her i feel like i had done something terrible. Of course she said she didnt mind but still...I had gone too far. If only i hadnt let my senses take the best of me. Besides, what if she didnt mean it? What if she said it just to calm things down?" said Tamao.

She sensed some tears coming.

"What im going to do? I have to do something. But what? God, she must be hating me now. I wouldnt blame her. Maybe, is better to hate me. Forget about me and move on" said Tamao.

A few tears started to fall.

"What the heck im saying? I dont want her to hate me. I dont want her to forget about me and move on. I dont want it. I dont want it! I dont want it!" said Tamao desperate.

She wiped her tears with both her palms.

"But, what im going to do? I wish someone could help me. Otherwise...I dont even want to think about it" said Tamao.

She looked up at the sky.

"If only i could be with you again" said Tamao.

Unknown to Tamao, a certain silver hair woman shared the same thoughts.


	16. My reasons to get back to you

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Down own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: My reasons to get back to you

It had been a couple of days since Tamao spoke with her dear teacher Shizuma Hanazono. After they exchanged a kiss or better to say Tamao was the one who decided to make a bold move and get closer to the person she cared most after her family and Shion. The young girl hadnt thought much about it when she did. She mostly wanted to erase every sad memory the teacher had from her ex. It had bothered her. It had bothered her a lot. A part of her felt sorry for the silver hair woman and another part wanted somehow to replace the person who made her teacher have those feelings. It sounded selfish and she knew it. But, she couldnt do otherwise. Besides, deep inside her she hoped she could start something new with the certain foxie.

However, now it was impossible for her. After the kiss, Tamao got surrounded by fears. Fears of the past, the present, the future. And she didnt know how to control them. Of course Shizuma told her that she didnt mind the kiss. But, what if she had said it just to calm things down. What if deep inside she didnt want it? Tamao wouldnt stand it. Not another rejection. On the other hand if Shizumja meant it, what Tamao would do? It would be the first time someone would take an interest in her. She didnt know how she would handle it.

All these thoughts had bothered Tamao's mind for days. She didnt know what she should do. And the worst of all? She had been avoididing the young teacher. She didnt know how she would or if she could face her after what happened. She knew what she was doing was wrong and probably it might have upset her young teacher but she was scared. Scared of what would be the outcome if she ever found the courage to talk with Shizuma.

That morning Tamao woke up feeling something heavy on her chest. She was slowly getting overhelmed by depression. Her grades thankfully werent falling. Tamao wasnt interested in studying but it helped her to occupy her mind with something. Anything as to not think about a certain teacher of psychology. She slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Man, i look horrible. Thankfully, Shion hadnt suspected anything. Otherwise i would be in trouble. Its bad enough that im lying to her, thought Tamao._

She went back to her room. She walked to her wardrobe. She opened it and picked her uniform. She walked to her bed. She placed her uniform on it. She took her pyjamas and changed into her uniform. She walked to her desk. She saw her comb lying on it. She picked it up. She combed her hair a bit and pulled it in the usual ponytail. She placed the comb backed to its previous place. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tamao.

The door opened and Tamao's sister got inside.

"Hey" said Hinata.

"Hey sis" said Tamao while turning to look at her sister.

"You are dressed already" said Hinata grinning.

"Yea" said Tamao while sighing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong little one?" said Hinata.

Tamao walked to her bed and took a sit. Hinata walked to her sister's bed and sat next to her. Tamao sighed again.

"Hinata i think i messed up" said Tamao.

"How?" said Hinata.

"Do you remeber the last time we talked about Shizuma-sensei?"

"Yes. You told me you saw each other the night you got out with Shion and spend the night together...somehow"

"Yes. Well after that the exams started to pile up. I didnt have a chance to see her again. Not after that day"

"What happened?"

"We had just finished Miyuki-sensei's exam and we were going on a break. Shion decided to stay back to talk with Miyuki-sensei about something school related. So, i went for a break on my own"

"And?"

"By chance i got outside the gym. I heard someone playing a guitar. I got inside and saw Shizuma-sensei sitting on a few steps and playing the guitar"

"Shizuma-sensei knows how to play a guitar?"

"Yea and she's really good at it. I sat next to her and we started talking. We talked about selves and then we got into our pasts. She told me about one of her relationships and how it hurt her badly. I told her about my past love and then..."

"And then?"

"Well, i couldnt stand seeing her sad with all this and i kissed her"

"You did what?!" said Hinata surprised.

"I-I kissed her"

Hinata shook her head.

"Did she got mad?" said Hinata.

"No. She kissed me back" said Tamao.

"Oh. What's the problem then?"

"When we broke our kiss, i stood up and left"

"You left her?!"

"W-Well yea. The bell had rang and i couldnt stay more anyway"

"Tamao-chan" said Hinata sighing.

"I think i messed up"

"You have to apologise to her"

"If it was that easy"

"What do you mean?"

"I have beein avoiding her for days and i think i made her angry cause of it"

"What? Why?"

"I dont know. I guess i got scared from what happened"

"Have you changed you mind about the kiss?"

"No. I liked it actually"

"Then what?"

"I dont know. I guess i got overhelmed with my feelings. Hinata its the first time i feel something like that for someone. I mean i have fallen for someone before but not this way. And it scares me. Besides, do not forget that i got rejected and in a very bad way"

"So, you are afraid she might rejected you?"

"Yes."

"She did kiss you back though"

"Well yea"

"I doubt she will reject you"

"But, what if she does? Besides, she told me she didnt mind the kiss when i happened to see her one day but what if she didnt mean it? What if she said it just to calm things down?"

"I dont think so. Im sure she meant it. And when she kissed you back she really wanted it"

"What if she rejects me?"

"I dont think she would do it. Though, if she starts thinking about your age difference and such she might. Plus, if you keep avoiding her she might think you changed you mind and lose interest"

Tamao lowered her head in shame. She hadnt thought about the last part.

_Man, i must be an idiot. Am i not?, thought Tamao._

She looked up to her sister.

"So, what do you think i should do?" said Tamao.

"Easy. Talk with her" said Hinata.

"Im scared though"

"Little one if you dont face your fears you might never learn the truth"

"I know"

"It's up to you"

Tamao nodded.

"I will think about it" said Tamao.

Hinata took a look at the small clock which was standing on a small table next to Tamao's bed.

"I think its time for you to go, otherwise you will get late" said Hinata.

Tamao took a look at her clock too.

_Damm, thought Tamao._

She stood up and walked to her desk. She picked up her bag. She was about to leave when she suddenly rembered something.

"By the way, how's things between you and Konoha" said Tamao.

"So and so" said Hinata.

"Why?"

"Let's just say we spend fewer time together since i have lots of studying and staying still with yout homophobic parents it can cause a few problems."

"I hope things get better between you two"

"I hope. Arigatoh little one"

"No worries"

Tamao started to talk towards the door. She opened it and got out closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometime during the day..._

Tamao sighed. She closed her books and placed them inside her bag. The bell had already rang. She looked next to her. Shion had already packed her things. She sighed again. What she wouldnt give to be with the one she wanted just like her friend. She picked up her bag and stood up.

"Are you coming?" said Tamao.

"Not yet. I have to talk with Miyuki-sensei and then come and find you"

"Oh"

Tamao became thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, i just remember i have to talk with our math's teacher. I didnt get the last question" said Tamao.

"Ok. In case you finish earlier you know where you can find us"

"Sure. Send my regards to Leticia"

"Okies"

Tamao started to walk towards the door and got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamao walked for sometime. Her steps brought her in front of the gym. She walked inside.

_I hope she is here, thought Tamao._

Luckily, she spotted Shizuma sitting at her usual place. She wasnt playing the guitar though. The guitar was lying next to her. Shizuma was sitting there looking thoughtful.

_I hope this is the right thing. Here it goes, thought Tamao._

She walked to the young teacher. When she approached her, Tamao took a deep breath.

"Shizuma-sensei" said Tamao.

Shizuma broke off her thoughts and looked at the young teacher. Her eyes went wide.

"Tamao?" said Shizuma surprised.

"May i take a seat?" said Tamao.

"Sure"

Tamao sat next to the silver hair woman. She felt her palms sweating a bit.

"Sensei i came to talk with you" said Tamao.

Shizuma nodded.

"Sensei i feel bad for ignoring for so many days" said Tamao. "I know i shouldnt be doing it but i couldnt do otherwise"

Shizuma nodded again.

"After we kissed i got overhelmed by feelings. Feelings i didnt know how to control. Not only that, but i felt scared too" said Tamao.

"Scared? Why?" said Shizuma.

"I was scared cause i didnt know how would you react. You kissed me back though but that wasnt enough to calm me down. I thought what if she change her mind and reject me? What if she didnt want to be with me?"

Shizuma sighed.

"You said you didnt mind us kissing but what if you said it out of concern?" said Tamao. "All these thoughts have been bothering me so i couldnt talk with you. Besides, i couldnt find the courage to talk with you"

"Tamao" said Shizuma quite sad.

"Gomen Shizuma-sensei. I didnt mean to hurt you. I feel so horrible" said Tamao sensing some tears coming.

Shizuma sighed again. She brought her right hand close to Tamao's face and cupped her cheeck. Tamao blushed a bit from the touch.

"Tamao. I admit it i felt upset for not talking with you for days but that was mostly cause i thought you change your mind for the kiss and didnt want to do anything with me. Thats why i tried to avoid you that day." said Shizuma in a gentle way.

Tamao's eyes got wide.

"What? Of course not! I would never reject you sensei. I care too much about you to reject you" said Tamao worried.

Shizuma felt her heart beating a bit fast from what Tamao said.

"Really?" said Shizuma quite surprised.

Tamao felt her cheecks getting warmer.

"Hai. I really care about you. Of course i cant be sure of what im actually feeling for you but definitely i care about you" said Tamao honest.

"Im glad cause i care about you too Tamao" said Shizuma smiling.

"Really?" said Tamao surprised.

"Of course. From the first moment i saw you, you got me interested and i wanted to know more about you. That night we got to know each other i felt i got closer to you and i was so happy about it"

"I was happy about it too" said Tamao smiling back at her.

"Now as for the kiss. I dont regret it Tamao. I really liked it and i would gladly let it happen again. When i told you i liked it, i really meant it. It wasnt out of concern. I would never reject you Tamao cause i want to be with you. I dont know about my own feelings either but i want to be with you. No matter what it might cost me"

"Sensei" said Tamao in a lovely way. "Gomen for causing you so much trouble. I let my fears take the best of me"

"Its ok Tamao"

"Are you still mad at me?" said a bit worried.

"No. Not anymore. Im glad we talked about it"

Tamao nodded. She let a sigh escape from her mouth. For some reason she felt some weight lifted off her.

_I guess my sister was right after all, thought Tamao._

"Letting this aside, how's things going?" said Shizuma.

"Fine. Too much studying though" said Tamao.

"I can guess" said Shizuma in understanding.

"How about you?"

"Same as yours"

"Oh"

They stared at each for a bit.

"Sensei can i ask you something?" said Tamao.

"Go on" said Shizuma.

"Since we have cleared the misunderstanding, are we going to go slow in this?"

"I guess. You are still a minor and i need time to heal my wounds"

"Does that mean we arent going to kiss again for a while?" said Tamao shyly.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow. Tamao turned really really red.

"Do you want to?" said Shizuma.

"Only if you want to" said Tamao. "But, its ok if we wait"

"Well, i said we are going to take things slow but that doent mean we cant kiss"

"O-Oh" said Tamao embarrassed.

"If you arent ready, there's no need to rush" she assured her.

"Iie. It's ok. It's just, it's my first time being with someone"

"Oh. I promise we are going spend wonderful times together"

_Together. It brings a nice sound. Never in wildest dreams this would ever happened, tought Tamao._

_Im glad you are back Tamao. How have no idea how horrible those days felt without you. And the fear of a rejection...it was driving me crazy, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma brought her face close to Tamao's. Tamao slowly closed her eyes. Shizuma closed hers too. Shizuma's lips were inches away from Tamao's.

"Tamao-chan" said Shizuma.

"Nani?" said Tamao.

"I missed you"

"I-I missed you too sensei"

"Tamao-chan"

Shizuma placed small kisses on Tamao's lips.

"Ne sensei, stop teasing me!" said Tamao frustrated.

"Oh, so you want me to kiss you?" Shizuma teased.

Tamao blushed again.

"Senseeeeiii" said Tamao really frustrated.

_You are killind me teach, thought Tamao._

Shizuma giggled. Then, she kissed the young girl with all her might. Tamao smiled through the kiss and kissed her teacher back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne sensei?" said Tamao.

"Yes?" said Shizuma.

Tamao was sitting in front of Shizuma, her back leaning back on Shizuma's chest. Shizuma had her hands around Tamao's waist. Tamao had place her own hands above Shizuma's.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this week?" said Tamao.

"My my. Are you asking me out Suzumi-san?" said Shizuma while looking at her newly found girlfriend grinning.

Tamao blushed.

"What if i am?" said Tamao looking back at the teacher.

"Well, i would love it but let's keep for the next week. I have too much work to do" said Shizuma.

"Oh" said Tamao a bit sad.

"Gomen" said Shizuma feeling a bit quilty.

"Ok. But let's make it on Friday or Saturday. It's the only days i can go out without my parents trying to bother me"

"Sounds good to me. It's a chance to get some rest from my daily routine. Where are you plannig to take me?"

"Oh. I have a few ideas on mind but i need sometime to think about it some more"

"Ok"

That moment Shizuma took a look at her watch.

"We have to leave in a few minutes" said Shizuma while looking at Tamao.

"Do we have to?" said Tamao looking at her love interest.

"If we dont want to get late for our lessons"

"Our we going to do this again?"

"Of course. Besides, i already told you once. You can come here any time you want"

Tamao nodded.

"So, since we still have time, what would you like to do?" said Shizuma. "Talk some more? Stay like that? Play a song for you?" said Shizuma.

"Well, everything sound good to me. But what i really want now is your lips on mine"

Shizuma smiled sweetly.

"Is that so?" said Shizuma.

"H-Hai" said Tamao blushing.

"Well, your wish is my command"

Shizuma brought her face close to Tamao's and claimed the girl's lips once more. Tamao of course happily responded back.


	17. My fight, your love

**Gravitation - Lessons of love**

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 16: My fight, your love

_Friday morning..._

The day had started normally for our third protagonist Leticia Muragami. She had woken up early like usual and did her daily stuff. Of course she was tired like usual too but she couldnt help it. She had to study extra hard for her exams and working long hours in her part-time job. But, she needed those extra money so she could buy the things she loved. Though, lately, things had started to go crazy. Some of her coworker's started to get affected from the change of weather and one by one got the flu. That meant Leticia had to work overtime to cover for her co-workers' absence. She didnt like it at first cause that would mean more work for her which would end up her being worse than before but she hoped that the problem would end soon and everything would turned back to normal. Besides, her boss promised her extra bonus in case she made it till her sick workers returned back to work.

_I wonder how long it will take though. Exams have piled up, my teachers are demanding and i need some rest. If this keeps going i wont last for long. I hope those people come back soon, thought Leticia._

And if only things would be that easy. If only her problems were her work and school. She had another problem which went by the name of Sachiko Ogasawara. The girl who had been bothering her both mentally and physically since day one. The one who stole her heart yet she would never recopricate her feelings. Since that fateful day, where Leticia kissed her worst enemy and not-so-secret-anymore crush, surprisingly, Sachiko hadnt bothered her much. She would give death glares to the young brunette from time to time but nothing too dangerous. Which it was strange for the blunette. The young girl didnt know if she should feel happy or sad about it. A part of her hated the way Sachiko treated her but another part liked the fact that she had gotten Sachiko's attention. The Ice Queen of their academy.

_Im hopeless, arent I?, thought Leticia._

She sighed. She quickly changed into her school uniform and combed her hair. Then, she picked up her bag and went to the door. She opened it and closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leticia got inside the school gates and walked towards the building's entrance. Since her dear friends, Shion and Tamao, would always arrived at school later, she would get to her class and try to find some peace. At least till Sachiko came in class and started bothering her.

She walked the long hallway and proceede to the Dance Department of their school. The Dance Department was right next to the Music Department so it wasnt hard her to get together with her friends whenever they were on break. She got inside her class and walked to her desk. She took a seat and put down her bag down. She sighed.

_Finally, some peace, thought Leticia._

However, soon, her peaceful moment got inturrupted by the sound of familiar voices.

_Great. Just great, thought Leticia desperate._

A group of girls got inside the class and walked to Sachiko's desk not before giving a glance at Leticia.

_I wonder what they are doing here anyway. I mean all of them come from rich families. They could do whatever they want. Why they chose to watch these lessons about dance. I doubt any of them would be dancers. Most of us are future common dancers. Besides, some of them will marry rich guys/girls or they may become CEOs in their families's companies after we graduate, thought Leticia. _

"I really dont get them sometimes" said Leticia.

"Who dont you get Muragami?" said a voice.

Leticia looked up and saw Rei standing in front of her desk.

_Here i thought they would leave me alone. I guess im not lucky huh?, thought Leticia._

"Rei im not in the mood to get in a fight with you. Its too early anyway" said Leticia.

"Is that so?" said Rei while raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe cause you are scared?" said Rei again while grinning.

Leticia felt her eyebrows twiching.

_She really doesnt get it huh?, thought Leticia a bit angry._

She slowly stood up.

"Listen Rei-" said Leticia.

"Rei leave her alone" said Sachiko suddenly.

Leticia's eyes got widen.

_What?!, thought Leticia surprised._

She turned on her left and saw Sachiko sitting behind her desk with her hands folden and looking at them.

"What the heck Sachiko?" said Rei.

"Leave her alone" said Sachiko.

_What is Sachiko doing?, thought Rei._

_Sachiko is defending me?!, thought Leticia._

"Why? Arent we always picking on her?" said Rei.

"Yes we do. But i dont want to. Besides, we already got in trouble with the teachers once" said Sachiko.

_So, thats why, thought Leticia._

"Oh, come on Sachiko!" said Rei furious.

"Rei! I said enough!" said Sachiko angrily.

Rei bit her lower lip.

_Damm, just what Sachiko think is doing? Getting all protective over this freak, thought Rei._

"Fine" said Rei.

She glanced at Leticia as if she was saying 'I will get you for this' and walked away. Leticia then looked at Sachiko. Sachiko looked away but a light shade of red became visible on her cheecks. Leticia raised an eyebrow.

_Sachiko is blushing? My my. That's a rare sight to see and not an unpleasant one. She looks cute though, thought Leticia._

The young brunette smiled. Somehow Sachiko made her day. For the first time in all those days they had known each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sometime during the day..._

The bell had just rang for the break.

"That's all for today" said the dance teacher. "Next time we are going to talk about dance in ancient times till today"

"Hai" said all the students.

Leticia closed her books and placed them in her bag. She picked it up and stood up. She turned to look at Sachiko. The young Ogasawara was talking to her friends about nonsense. Suddenly, their eyes met. They stared at each other for a bit. Then, Sachiko looked away again. Her cheecks once again got red. Leticia giggled.

_Man, if Shion and Tamao heard about this they wouldnt believe me, thought Leticia._

She stood up and walked to the door. She got outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leticia walked to her usual favourie spot and took a seat. After sometime she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up and saw Shion walking to her. She smiled.

"Hey" said Shion.

"Hey. How are you?" said Leticia.

"Im fine" said Shion while taking a seat next to her friend. "And you?"

"Same as always. Is Tamao coming?"

"She might drop by later. She said she had to do something"

"Oh" said Leticia while trying to hide her grin.

In all those years she had known both girls if they didnt say or do anything, Leticia knew when they were trying to hide something. It was the small things they thought they would go unnoticed but Leticia would always be the fast enough to get them. She didnt bother about it though. It was their life. Also, she knew not to push things. If they wanted to talk with her or confess anything, sooner or later they would do it. She was always ready to listen or give a shoulder to cry on. And both girls appreciated her for that.

"So, how's things going with Sachiko and you?" said Shion suddenly.

"Same as always. Though, she hadnt bothered me since they day i kissed her" said Sahciko.

"Really? That's odd"

"Yea. I dont know if i should be happy or worried"

"Well, Sachiko was always weird"

"And if only was that"

"What do you mean?" said Shion while raising an eyebrow.

"When i got at school this morning, Rei was planning to pull a fight with me"

"And?"

"Sachiko prevented her to. She protected me"

"Really?!" said Shion really surprised.

"Yup"

"That's stange. I mean really strange" said Shion while rubbing the back of her head with one hand. "Sachiko would never protect anyone"

"I know. It doesnt make sense to me either. It was nice of her though"

"Yes...in a way. Im not sure about this but i think you better be careful. Sachiko might have helped you now but no one knows what she will be cabable of in the future. She cant be trusted" Shion warned her best friend.

"I know. Demo she might have started to have a change of heart. Let's hope one day things will get better between us" said Leticia hopeful.

"Yea"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Friday afternoon..._

The school's yard got full with students. It was the end of school day and the students were taking their leave. Sachiko got out of the school building along with her friends. Together they walked towards the school entrance.

"Well, see you later Sachiko" said Rei.

"Later girls" said Sachiko.

Her friends walked away from Sachiko and took separate ways. Sachiko took a look around. Neither her limousine nor her driver were anywhere of sight.

"Geez, where is Hitohiro?" said Sachiko.

Sachiko opened her bag and took our her phone. She pressed a few numbers and waited.

"Moshi moshi? Father? Sachiko here. Hitohiro was supposed to pick me up. Where is he?" said Sachiko.

Her eyes slowly widen.

"What?!" said Sachiko surprised. "How? What im going to do? All my friends have left"

Sachiko sighed.

"Geez. Fine. I will think about something"

She placed her phone back to her school bag and sighed again.

"Of all days it had to happen today" said Sachiko desperate.

She started to think of a solution. Unknown to her, back in the school yard something similar happened.

"What? Seriously mom? But you promised...Geez, what im going to do with you?" said Leticia furious.

Shes sighed.

"Fine" said the brunette.

She placed her phone back to her bag and facepalmed.

"What happened?" said Shion.

"My mom. Something came up and she wont be coming" said Leticia.

"Gomen"

"The worst of all? She promised she would get me to that bookstore today. I cant believe her!" said Leticia angrily.

"Dont blame her. Maybe something important came up" said Tamao.

"We have been talking about it for days!"

"Calm down. No need to be angry. Im sure we could find something"

"Like what?" said Leticia while looking at the blunette.

"Well, we cant get you home cause i promised to my sister we would give her a ride to university after school. But, im sure Shion wouldnt mind. Right?"

Leticia looked at Shion. Shion nodded.

"Are you sure?" said Leticia.

"Hai" said Shion.

"Im going to get in your way"

"I dont mind, really"

"Ok then" said Leticia smiling.

Shion smiled back. Tamao waved at them and left. Her friends waved back and walked towards the parking lot. Shion hopped on her bike and gave the spare helmet she always made sure to have in case something happened, to Leticia. Leticia put it on and hopped on Shion's bike. Shion putted on her helmet too and started the engine. She drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, a motorcycle's wheels could be heard from afar. Sachiko turned around and saw Shion coming. Surprisingly, she wasnt alone. Someone else was sitting behind her. Sachiko raised an eyebrow. The bike got closer. The girl who was sitting behind turned to look at her and motioned for Shion to stop. Shion did what the girl said and looked at her. The girl pointed at Sachiko. Shion turned to look at the blunette. She got surprised. The girl hopped off the bike and took off the helmet. Sachiko's eyes got wide.

_Leticia?!, thought Sachiko._

Leticia walked to her. Seeing the young brunette coming to her, the famous ice queen felt her heart beating fast for some reason. Sachiko tried to ignore it.

"Hey" said Leticia.

"What do you want Muragami-san?" said Sachiko in a serious tone.

_Muragami-san? Its the first time im heard her calling me like that. What happened to the 'freak?', thought Leticia._

"I saw you standing here alone" said Leticia. "Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Sadly no" said Sachiko disappointed. "My driver was going to come but plans changed"

"How about your friends?"

"They have already left"

Leticia nodded. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind.

"Would you like me to get you home?" said Leticia.

Sachiko got surprised.

"How? As far as i know you arent driving. And it seems you didnt have a ride either today" said Sachiko while pointing at Shion.

"We could walk together"

"Me and you?" said Sachiko while raising an eyebrow.

"H-Hai" said Leticia blushing. "Its faster and safer. Are you planning to get all the way home alone?"

Sachiko became thoughtful for a minute. The idea of being with the person she hated most it didnt suit well with her but on the other hand she didnt want walk alone. She didnt know the roads too well and it was indeed dangerous, specially when you are a well known person like Sachiko was.

"Fine. But, how are we going to do it?" said Sachiko.

"What do you mean?" said Leticia questionignly.

Again Sachiko pointed to Shion.

"Oh. Dont worry. I will get this" said Leticia.

"Are you sure?" hesitated Sachiko.

"Yup. Wait here"

Leticia walked back to her friend.

"Hey" said Leticia.

"What's going on?" said Shion.

"It seems Sachiko doesnt have a ride"

"I could get her too but sadly i dont have any more space"

"I know. That's why im walking with her"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yea"

"Leticia is very dangerous" said Shion worried.

"Dont worry. I will make it" said Leticia smiling.

Shion continued being worried for her friend. Leticia shook her head.

"Hey, dont be like that. Besides, who taught you how to fight?" said Leticia.

"You" said Shion.

"See? Im going to be fine"

"Ok. Make sure to send me a text when you get home"

"Ok" said Leticia smiling.

Shion smiled back at her. Leticia gave her the spare helmet. Shion took it and waved at her. Leticia waved back and walked back to the blunette. Shion slowly drove away.

"Im back" said Leticia when she approached Sachiko.

Sachiko nodded.

"So, shall we get going?" said Leticia.

"Yup. This way" said Sachiko.

Together they started to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls walked for sometime and suddenly they stopped.

"So, which way?" said Leticia.

"We could get from the long way but it would take us time. Let's get the short way" said Sachiko while pointing at small road way next to her.

"Are you sure?" said Leticia hesitated.

"Why not?" said Sachiko confused.

"Sachiko i know this road. Its kinda dangerous specially for girls like us"

Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" teased Sachiko.

"No. Of course not. Through my years ive learnt how to fight from a cousin of mine. Demo, my parents told me once stories about girls who tended to take this way but none came out alive or unscarred. They told me if i ever happened to walk alone it would be better never to take this road" said Leticia.

"It sounds superstision to me"

"Maybe. But better late than sorry"

"Nonsense. Let's go this way"

"But, Sachiko if something happens, you dont know how to fight"

"Maybe. But, you can" said Sachiko winking at her.

Leticia's eyes widen and she blushed.

"Fine" said Leticia. "But, dont say i didnt warn you"

Sachiko shook her head and started to walk towards the small road. Leticia followed her. The small road was dirty and quite dark. It looked totally abandoned. You could see only a few garbage here and there. Everywhere had dust, vomit and a few graffiti were painted on the walls. Leticia started to shake a bit. She felt as if someone or something was watching them. She tried to ignore the feeling from the moment they got into that road, however the deeper they got in the road the stronger the feeling became.

"Uh Ogasawara-san" said Leticia suddenly.

"Hai?" said Sachiko.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's get back and take the long way"

"Come on Muragami-san. Dont be such a coward"

"For the love of god Ogasawara-san im not a coward. I just get this weird feeling that something is going on. That we arent alone" said Leticia worried.

Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"You are exaggerating Muragami-san. We are standing here in an empty road. What could possibly happen to us?"

Suddenly, they hear something or better someone kicking an empty bottle.

"What the heck was that?" said Sachiko surrpised.

_Shit, thought Leticia._

That moment from a corner appeared a team of deliquents. Some of them were holding knives and others bats. They were dressed in school uniforms but in a very messy way. Around their knecks they had collars with spikes.

"Good evening miss" said one of them. He appeared to be the boss of the team from the way everyone else was surrounding him.

"Who are you?" said Sachiko trying to look brave.

"It doesnt matter who we are. What matters is what we are going to do with you. You look beaufitul. Your friend too"

"What?" said Sachiko surprised.

"Get them boys"

His team started to run towards the two girls. When she saw them coming Sachiko started to feel scared. Suddenly, she felt someone touching her hand. She looked next to her and saw Leticia holding her hand. She raised an eyebrow. Leticia pull her close to her and stood in front of her.

"If you want to fight with someone, fight with me. Dont dare to touch her" said Leticia.

Sachiko's eyes widen. Leticia was trying to protect her. After all the bullying the brunette received from her, she put herself in front of danger to save the ice queen. Again she felt her heart beating fast. The guys got closer to them. Leticia made her hands like fists and waited for them. The deliquents got closer. That moment Leticia started to kick and punch each one of them. Sachiko stayed there looking at the young girl.

_I never expected that Leticia would have it in her. She really knows how to fight. It seems quite impressive, thought Sachiko._

Unknown to her, one of the deliquents slipped away quietly and approached the blunette without her noticing him. He passed his left hand around Sachiko's waist and the other one tried to cover Sachiko's mouth without success. Sachiko feeling someone trying to touch her inappropriately she started to scream.

"LETICIA! LETICIA!" shouted Sachiko.

Leticia hearing Sachiko she puched the guy she had grabbed from the collar a moment ago and ran towards her. The guy who was holding Sachiko, seeing Leticia coming to him was about to let off the ice queen and fight with the brunette, however the look on her face made him to think otherwise. He slowly let off of Sachiko and started to run away. Leticia walked close to the ice queen worried.

"Are you ok?" said Leticia.

"Yea. I just got scared that's all" said Sachiko. "How about you? I hope those guys didnt get you"

"No, no. Im fine"

"You really got them good" said Sachiko impressed while looking at the remaining guys. A few of them had already disappeared. The rest of them were lying down either unconcious or they were trying to calm down from the pain.

"I told you i knew how to fight" said Leticia grinning.

"Im sorry. Because of me we got into trouble" said Sachiko a bit sad.

"Its ok. Make sure next time to be more careful"

Sachiko nodded.

"Shall we get going then?" said the blunette.

"Sure. The long way this time" said Leticia.

Sachiko nodded. The two girls walked back to the main street and took the long way this time to reach Sachiko's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A couple of minutes later..._

After walking for sometime, finally they reached Sachiko's house. The house was huge and painted in white. From afar you would see the house being surrounded by a yard which was full of trees and colourful flowers. The yard was surrounded by talls rails painted in black. The girls stopped in front of the gates.

"Well here we are" said Sachiko.

"This is your house huh?" said Leticia.

"Hai"

"It looks beautiful"

"Arigatoh. My mother was the one who ordered the house to be painted like that"

Leticia nodded.

"Arigatoh for bringing me home" said Sachiko smiling.

_She looks so beautiful when she smiles, thought Leticia._

"It was nothing" said Leticia smiling back at her.

"Would you like to get inside? Im pretty sure my driver must be home by now. He could give you a ride" offered Sachiko.

"Arigatoh but no. My house is a few blocks away anyway"

"You are living close huh?"

"Yup"

"Ok, then. See you on Monday Muragami-san"

"Ok. There is no need to call me Muragami. Just Leticia"

Sachiko nodded.

"You can call me Sachiko" said the blunette.

Leticia nodded.

"Bye" said Leticia.

"Bye Leticia" said Sachiko.

Sachiko moved close to the gates. She pressed a few buttons.

"How may i help you?" said a voice.

"Im Sachiko Ogasawara. Could you please open the gates?" said Sachiko.

Above the buttons there was a small camera. A small red light popped suddenly meaning the camera was on and started to scan Sachiko's face.

"Gomen Sachiko-sama. We will open the gates right way" said the voice.

The light went off and slowly the gates started to open. Sachiko waved for the last time to Leticia and went inside. The gates slowly closed behind her. Leticia let a smile appeared on her lips and started to walk away. The day was quite eventful but if she had the chance to spend sometime with the young blunette, Leticia didnt mind to risk her life any time.


End file.
